Unexpected Love
by Dendy2398
Summary: Keresahan hati Amuro justru membawanya menemukan hal yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Yaitu perasaan cinta. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan di Dermaga

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, sedikit spoiler cerita DC Movie 20, bahasa kaku, alur gak jelas dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Di sebuah dermaga tak terpakai terlihatlah seorang pria yang sedang memandang lautan. Pria itu lalu berdiri sambil memungut batu yang berukuran sekepalan tangan dan mulai meremasnya dengan sangat erat. Meluapkan segala kekesalan yang ada dalam dirinya pada batu itu. Hingga batas emosinya habis, ia melempar batu itu ke lautan seraya berkata, "Sialan kau, Akai."

Pria itu adalah Amuro Tooru, anggota polisi rahasia Jepang yang menyamar di Black Organization dengan _codename_ Bourbon. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Shuichi Akai di Aquarium Touto, emosinya menjadi sering labil. Bukankah Amuro sangat membenci Akai dan berniat menghabisinya, tetapi kenapa setelah kesempatan itu datang ia malah membuangnya begitu saja. Pernyataan itu terus berulang di dalam pikirannya sehingga membuat Amuro menjadi semakin frustasi dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bourbon ?" Sebuah suara wanita yang lembut sekaligus tegas menginterupsi Amuro yang masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut poni kuda sedang menatapnya dengan heran. Wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Amuro.

"Bukan hal yang penting, Kir." Amuro menjawab dengan ketus dan dingin. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tidak apa-apa." Kir duduk di tepian dermaga yang tadi digunakan Amuro untuk melempar batu.

"Tapi aku berani bertaruh, kau sedang ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan Shuichi Akai." lanjut Kir.

Amuro sedikit terhenyak, ia memang tidak boleh meremehkan daya deduksi dari salah satu rekannya di BO ini. Apalagi Kir berasal dari CIA yang merupakan badan intelijen Amerika dan beranggotakan agen-agen dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

"Kalau itu benar, memangnya kenapa?" Amuro balik bertanya lalu duduk di samping Kir.

"Bourbon…Bourbon, kau memang tidak berubah ya. Kenapa kau selalu membuang-buang waktumu dengan berusaha memburu dan menghabisi Akai seolah tidak ada pekerjaan penting lagi yang harus dilakukan?" Kir menjawab sambil menatap wajah Amuro. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya sekaligus geli dengan sikap Amuro.

 _'Ujung-ujungnya masalah Bourbon selalu berhubungan dengan Akai'_ batin Kir dalam hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan asal kau tahu saja, aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk melakukan hal itu," Amuro membalas perkataan Kir dengan tegas. Ya, alasan itulah yang mendorong Amuro memiliki rasa benci yang berlebih terhadap sosok Shuichi Akai.

 **Flashback** **On**

Bermula dari sebelum Amuro resmi menjadi anggota Black Organization, ia memiliki rekan kerja di Kepolisian Rahasia Jepang yang menyamar di BO dengan _codename_ Scotch. Amuro berteman baik dengan Scotch. Ia adalah salah satu orang dari sedikit orang yang bisa mengerti kondisi Amuro dan mau berkawan dengannya. Scotch selalu menjadi tempat Amuro untuk curhat dan berkeluh kesah tentang masalahya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, perasaan Amuro menjadi tidak enak sehingga ia bergegas pergi menuju tempat Scotch dan Shuichi Akai (yang pada waktu itu menjadi anggota BO dengan _codename_ Rye) bertemu. Setelah sampai di atap, pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Amuro benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur. Scotch terduduk dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Amuro langsung berlari mendekat ke arah Scotch.

"Scotch, bertahanlah !" teriak Amuro panik.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan." Kata Akai dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau…" Amuro menoleh ke arah Akai dan mendapati pistol Tokarev yang dipegangnya. Ia pun mengambil kesimpulan kalau Akai adalah orang yang telah membunuh Scotch.

 **Flashback** **Off**

"Hanya karena kita merasa benar, belum tentu orang lain salah. Kita hanya belum pernah berada di posisi orang tersebut." Gumaman Kir yang pelan menyadarkan Amuro dari lamunannya tentang serpihan masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Ha ?" Amuro bingung dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Kir.

"Itu adalah salah satu kutipan favorit ayahku. Menurutku kutipan tersebut cocok untuk masalahmu dengan Akai. Kau harus cepat mengakhiri permusuhan diantara kalian berdua. Apalagi tujuan kita semua sama yaitu menginginkan organisasi hina ini lenyap dari muka bumi. Permusuhan diantara kalian berdua hanya akan menghambat terwujudnya tujuannya itu," jelas Kir kepada Amuro.

Amuro tampak sedang memikirkan kata-kata Kir. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Entahlah Kir, aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa." kata Amuro pasrah. Masalah antara dirinya dengan Akai memang sudah seperti benang kusut, sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Aku percaya kamu bisa. Kau adalah orang baik Bourbon, yakinlah akan hal itu," Kir menoleh ke arah Amuro sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Amuro sempat terpana sebentar mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menatap wajah Kir yang tengah tersenyum. Kata-kata dan senyuman Kir tadi mengingatkan Amuro akan masa lalunya yang lain. Tentang sosok yang benar-benar dirindukannya. Sosok yang telah mengisi hati Amuro dengan hal yang dinamakan cinta. Sosok yang telah meninggalkannya dan takkan mungkin kembali.

' _Akemi'_ batin Amuro.

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

* * *

 _Sebenarnya ini adalah fic percobaan pertama saya di ffn. Ide cerita udah lama ada tapi baru berani untuk dibuat dan upload. Silahkan bagi yang ingin menyampaikan pendapat, kritik, atau saran terserah, ok._

 _Sekian, review please._


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan Bourbon

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, alur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Catatan : Chapter ini adalah flashback masa lalu Amuro. Di sini saya membulatkan jarak umur antara Akemi dan Shiho menjadi 10 tahun.

* * *

Menurut sebagian orang masa anak-anak merupakan masa yang paling menyenangkan dan dipenuhi oleh suka cita serta kebersamaan di dalam keluarga. Namun, sepertinya anggapan itu tidak berlaku untuk Amuro. Masa anak-anak yang dialami Amuro mungkin bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan. Bagaimana tidak, bila pada umumnya anak-anak mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, hal-hal sederhana seperti itu tidak bisa didapat oleh Amuro.

Ia terlahir dari kalangan orang tua yang pekerja keras dan sibuk. Kedua orang tua Amuro sering bekerja hingga larut malam bahkan kadang-kadang tidak pulang ke rumah hingga beberapa hari karena ada tugas dinas ke luar kota. Akibatnya, Amuro kecil terpaksa hidup dalam asuhan orang tua pasif. Hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga seperti itu membuat Amuro tumbuh menjadi anak yang penyendiri, sulit untuk bersosialisasi, dan bandel. Bahkan tak jarang ia membuat masalah dengan teman-temannya di sekolah yang berakhir dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kejadian seperti itu terus berulang sampai Amuro menduduki bangku SMP.

~OOO~

Hingga akhirnya hari yang tak terduga itu pun datang. Ketika Amuro sedang pulang sekolah, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki di gang sempit dekat rumahnya.

"Ayo cepat, serahkan uangmu!" bentak anak laki-laki yang menahan tangan dari gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak punya uang," jawab si gadis yang masih berusaha melarikan diri dari gerombolan itu.

"Keras kepala juga anak ini. _Bagusnya_ kita _apain_ bos?" Tanya salah satu anak laki-laki kepada anak berbadan besar yang sepertinya ketua dari geng itu.

"HOI, CEPAT LEPASKAN DIA!" Seruan tersebut berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Amuro yang tengah berdiri dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya mengganggu acara senang-senang kami ?" Bos dari kelompok itu mulai bicara.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting. Yang penting cepat lepaskan dia," jawab Amuro.

"O rupanya ada yang ingin jadi jagoan disini. Baiklah, cepat habisi dia!" perintah ketua geng tersebut kepada para anak buahnya yang berjumlah 4 orang.

Dalam waktu singkat, Amuro sudah dikepung oleh 4 orang dari arah yang berlainan. Melihat hal itu, ia segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Walaupun kalah jumlah, namun karena pengalamannya dalam berkelahi, Amuro dapat mengalahkan keempat orang tersebut dengan mudah. Melihat kejadian itu, bos dari geng itu ketakutan dan segera kabur dari tempat itu dan diikuti oleh para anak buahnya.

Amuro berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis, yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Amuro kepada gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak ya. Umm,…" Gadis tersebut sengaja menggantung ucapannya agar bisa mengetahui nama dari Amuro atau lebih tepatnya Rei Furuya.

"Rei, namaku Rei Furuya," jawab Amuro seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Terima kasih ya Rei, aku berhutang budi padamu." Ucap si gadis disertai senyuman yang menurut Amuro sangat indah.

"Ya sama-sama," Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Amuro karena ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Ini pertama kalinya Amuro berbicara akrab dengan orang asing yang belum dikenalnya. Suasana di tempat itu mendadak menjadi hening sejenak.

"Hei Rei, apa kamu mau makan siang di rumahku? Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kamu telah menolongku tadi." Ajakan dari gadis itu memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Amuro tampak berpikir sejenak, ' _Hmm, apa aku terima saja ya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berniat jahat kepadaku. Ah itu tidak mungkin, dia sepertinya anak baik. Lagipula kalau aku pulang sekarang paling orang tuaku belum pulang dan aku hanya tidur-tiduran di rumah,"_ batin Amuro.

"Baiklah aku mau," ucap Amuro mengiyakan tawaran dari gadis itu.

"Yei, baguslah. Ayo sekarang kita ke rumahku," gadis tersebut langsung berjalan ke rumahnya dan diikuti Amuro yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti, sehingga otomatis Amuro yang berjalan di sampingnya juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amuro heran kepada gadis itu karena ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Oh maaf, aku baru ingat. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Akemi Miyano. Salam kenal," Akemi mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman yang langsung disambut oleh Amuro. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Akemi.

~OOO~

"Aku pulang," Akemi langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya sedangkan Amuro masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang," Dari dalam rumah datanglah seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan menyambut kedatangan Akemi.

"Akemi bawa teman baru nih Bu. Rei masuklah, tidak usah malu-malu." Setelah dipersilahkan masuk barulah Amuro mau masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenalin Bu, ini Rei Furuya. Dia tadi yang sudah menolongku dari gerombolan berandalan yang mau mengambil uangku." Kata Akemi.

"Oh benarkah ? Terima kasih ya Rei sudah menolong Akemi. Perkenalkan saya ibunya Akemi, panggil saja Elena." Ucap Elena memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak masalah Tante Elena. Saya ikhlas kok menolong Akemi." Amuro menyahut ucapan Elena dengan sedikit tidak enak hati karena sejak tadi dia selalu mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Akemi maupun Elena. Wajar saja Amuro bersikap seperti itu, karena ia jarang mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang lain.

 _'Apa memang seperti ini ya sifat dari keluarga Miyano'_ pikir Amuro.

"Karena ini sudah waktunya makan siang, mari kita makan bersama. Apa kamu mau makan siang bersama kami, Rei?" Tawar Elena.

"Tentu saja mau, tante" jawab Amuro dengan semangat. Setelah itu mereka makan siang dengan suasana kekeluargaan yang begitu terasa.

Merasakan hal itu Amuro membatin, _'Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya memiliki keluarga'._

~OOO~

Semenjak hari itu, hari-hari Amuro terasa lebih berwarna. Ia menjadi sering bermain bersama dengan Akemi dan mampir ke rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi rasa kesepian dalam hatinya. Elena menambah kebahagiaan yang dimiliki Amuro. Sikap ramah dan peduli yang ditunjukkan Elena kepada Amuro menjadi seperti pengganti rasa kasih sayang dari ibunya sendiri yang jarang didapatkannya. Amuro menjadi akrab dengan keluarga Miyano. Hal itu juga yang membuat Amuro menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari keluarga Miyano. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Amuro memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Akemi ketika mereka sedang bermain di Taman Haido.

"Hei Akemi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Ucap Amuro.

Akemi menoleh kepada Amuro dan menjawab, "Tanya apa?"

"Err.. itu. Sebenarnya apa sih pekerjaan Ayahmu, kok aku tidak pernah melihatnya ketika main ke rumahmu ? Selain itu aku sering melihat orang-orang berjas hitam datang ke rumahmu. Mereka itu siapa?" Amuro merasa ragu dan tidak enak sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi Akemi yang sedikit murung setelah ia menanyakan tentang hal yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini.

Akemi menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Amuro. "Sebenarnya ayah dan ibuku itu ilmuwan. Mereka bekerja untuk organisasi rahasia dan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu adalah anggotanya. Tapi aku merasa orang tuaku terlalu dikekang oleh organisasi terutama ayahku. Ia tidak diizinkan keluar dari lab rahasia mereka kecuali kalau ada keperluan mendesak. Aku ingin sekali membebaskan orang tuaku dari belenggu organisasi tapi aku tidak bisa." Akemi menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Melihat hal itu Amuro mencoba menghibur Akemi. "Semua itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin kamu dan orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menjadi polisi yang menghancurkan organisasi itu dan membebaskan keluargamu dari belenggu mereka," ucap Amuro dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Mendengar perkataan Amuro membuat Akemi menjadi terhibur dan sedikit tertawa karena cita-citanya yang menurut Akemi terlalu tinggi.

~OOO~

Waktu terasa begitu cepat sehingga tak terasa Amuro dan Akemi telah mencapai tingkat SMA. Mereka berada disatu sekolah dan kedekatan diantara mereka semakin terlihat. Kedekatan yang lebih dari sahabat. Amuro pun berencana menyatakan cintanya kepada Akemi, namun harapan itu kandas karena kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Kedua orang tua Akemi meninggal karena kecelakaan. Amuro yang mendengar kabar itu langsung pergi ke rumah Akemi. Namun rumah itu nampak kosong.

 _'Mungkin mereka ada di pemakaman'_ pikir Amuro. Ia lalu menuju ke pemakaman dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari sedang berada di sebuah makam bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Akemi .." panggil Amuro kepada sosok itu.

"Rei…, Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" kata Akemi sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa sedikit di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja untuk mencarimu. Aku khawatir padamu terutama setelah mendengar kabar duka itu. Aku tidak menyangka Tante Elena akan pergi secepat itu." Jelas Amuro dengan susah payah menahan tangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis di sini apalagi di depan Akemi.

"Iya aku juga tidak menyangkanya. Tapi sudahlah ini mungkin sudah takdirnya." Ucap Akemi pasrah.

"Kak, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kata anak kecil yang berada di samping Akemi. Amuro tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Siapa anak ini?

"Iya Shiho. Kita akan segera pergi dari sini. Ah iya, Shiho kenalkan ini teman kakak, namanya Rei Furuya. Rei kenalkan ini adikku, Shiho Miyano." Akemi saling memperkenalkan antara Amuro dan Shiho.

"Jadi kamu adiknya Akemi ya. Aku Rei," Ucap Amuro sambil mengulurkan tangan, berusaha mengajak Shiho untuk berkenalan.

"Shiho," Shiho membalas uluran tangan Amuro dengan singkat.

' _Dingin sekali anak ini, beda dengan Akemi.'_ Amuro meringis dalam hati.

"Maafkan adikku ya. Sifatnya memang begitu, dia sulit sekali bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga selalu mengurung dirinya di rumah." Jelas Akemi.

"Tidak masalah," kata Amuro.

Akemi menghela nafas sebentar mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Rei,"

"Ya, ada apa Akemi ?"

"Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersama adikku dan melanjutkan pendidikan disana." Ucap Akemi.

Kata-kata Akemi tadi bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Amuro. _'Apa katanya tadi? Amerika? Jadi aku akan berpisah dengan Akemi?'_ Pikiran-pikiran tadi terus berputaran di kepala Amuro.

"Organisasi menginginkan adikku untuk melanjutkan penelitian yang dilakukan orang tuaku. Jadi mereka ingin adikku bersekolah di Amerika dan menjadi ilmuwan seperti orang tuaku. Maafkan aku, mungkin ini saatnya kita berpisah." Lanjut Akemi.

Amuro sekarang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya, meluapkan segala kesedihan di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau harus pergi ?!" Amuro masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Akemi.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin berat bagimu tapi aku memang harus pergi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan ketika waktu itu tiba, aku ingin sekali melihatmu sukses. Sukses menjadi polisi seperti yang kamu cita-citakan dulu." Akemi memeluk Amuro dan berusaha menghiburnya. Sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

TIIIIN

Suara klakson mobil yang berasal dari luar area pemakaman mengganggu momen yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Akemi melepaskan pelukannya pada Amuro.

"Kak, mereka sudah datang. Kita harus pergi." Kata Shiho mengingatkan kakaknya.

"Ini saatnya aku pergi, Rei. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kamu adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. _Good bye_ , Rei." Ucap Akemi.

Amuro masih bergeming. Ia baru tersadar ketika Akemi menciumnya di pipi sebelum ia dan Shiho pergi dan masuk ke mobil hitam yang ada di luar pemakaman tersebut. Pipinya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian itu.

' _Selamat tinggal Akemi. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja di sana dan aku juga akan berjuang disini. Berjuang untuk meraih impianku.'_ Amuro bertekad dalam hati. Setelah itu ia pergi dari pemakaman dengan membawa semangat yang membara.

~OOO~

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

* * *

 _Balasan Review (untuk guest)_

 **Guest** : Terima kasih sudah review. Aku setuju sama kamu. Kebanyakan fic Amuro emang yaoi :v

Akhirnya bisa juga update chapter 2. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya karena aku masih baru disini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang bersedia review, fav maupun follow. Serta kepada silent reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.

Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pendekatan & Kencan Pertama

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC (sepertinya tambah parah daripada sebelumnya), bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Amuro tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa lalunya bersama Akemi. Kir yang melihat tingkah Amuro pun bertanya.

"Ada apa Bourbon, kok senyum-senyum _gitu_?" Tanya Kir penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Tapi sayangnya ia telah tiada dan takkan mungkin kembali," jawab Amuro dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Oh begitu ya…" Kir tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah menyinggung masa lalu Amuro.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara desiran angin dan deburan ombak yang terdengar. Amuro dan Kir menatap ke arah langit. Mereka menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang begitu indah. Cuaca saat ini cerah, tidak ada awan di langit sehingga bulan dan bintang-bintang terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hei, lihat ada bintang jatuh." Ucap Amuro sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang jatuh.

"Kau benar. Ayo cepat buat permintaan." Kata Kir dengan cukup antusias.

"Pfft…" Amuro menahan tawa karena melihat reaksi Kir yang berlebihan.

"Ada apa, memangnya?" balas Kir sengit sambil menatap Amuro tajam.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ekspresimu itu lucu, tahu." Akhirnya Amuro tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tertawa mengingat ekspresi Kir yang kekanak-kanakan.

" _Biarin_ ," Kir mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya karena menahan malu. Hanya di hadapan Amuro lah ia bisa bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku ?'_ batin Kir bingung.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya." Kata Amuro sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya. Kir memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Amuro.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Amuro. Ide yang cukup gila sebenarnya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur membulatkan niatnya. Ini saatnya Amuro melupakan masa lalunya dan membuat lembaran kisah baru untuk hidupnya sekarang.

"Kir, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Amuro.

"Tanya apa?" Kir menoleh ke arah Amuro.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ha? Pacar? Belum, aku belum punya. Memangnya kenapa?" Kir kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Amuro.

Amuro menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban Kir. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kir seraya berkata, "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sekarang Kir benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja ia bingung, karena baru pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Kir tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Ingin menolak tapi rasanya tidak enak kepada Amuro.

"Bagaimana Kir?" Tanya Amuro lagi karena sepertinya Kir tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan.

Jantung Kir berdegup cepat. Ia benar-benar gugup, namun ia berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Amuro.

" _Gimana_ ya Bourbon. Bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku belum siap. Aku ingin fokus ke misiku terlebih dahulu," Kir berusaha memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk mengelak.

"Ayolah Kir. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan memburu Akai dan aku harus mengakhiri permusuhanku dengannya. Kamu lah harapanku satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku melupakan masa laluku yang menyedihkan serta dendamku pada Akai. Selain itu, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, bisa nyaman berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa merasa tertekan. Untuk itu aku mohon padamu, Kir. Tolong terima aku jadi pacarmu." Ucap Amuro sambil berusaha memohon pada Kir.

Kir tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia diam-diam merutuki perkataannya sendiri. Namun apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia harus menerima kenyataannya. Kir berpikir lagi sebelum menjawab.

 _'Terima atau tidak ya? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku memang ingin melihat Bourbon berdamai dengan Akai dan melupakan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Namun disisi lain aku belum pernah berpacaran jadinya aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjadi pacar yang baik nantinya.'_ Kir berada pada dilema sekarang.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia menentukan keputusannya. Kir tersenyum kepada Amuro sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu." Jawab Kir kepada Amuro.

"Benarkah Kir, kau mau menerimaku?" Amuro memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kir tadi benar. Kir mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Terima kasih, Kir. Aku benar-benar senang sekarang." Amuro menghambur untuk memeluk Kir.

Kir tersentak dengan perlakuan Amuro. Namun ia tidak berusaha menolak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Sedangkan Amuro sendiri sebenarnya kaget karena ia bisa bertindak seimpulsif itu.

"Em, Bourbon sepertinya sudah cukup," ucap Kir dengan wajah yang sudah memerah total.

Amuro tersadar akan perilakunya dan mulai melepaskan pelukan.

"Maaf ya. Aku terbawa suasana," kata Amuro sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok." balas Kir yang masih bersusah payah menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

~OOO~

Setelah pertemuan mereka di dermaga, Amuro dan Kir pun mulai menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun tentunya tidak bisa seperti orang pacaran biasa. Kesibukan mereka masing membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. _Palingan_ Amuro dan Kir hanya saling bertukar pesan lewat sms, _chatting_ , maupun telepon.

Tetapi keadaan itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Amuro berencana menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kir karena kebetulan ia dan Kir sedang tidak ada misi dari Organisasi. Amuro pun menelepon Kir untuk memastikan mereka jadi pergi hari ini.

 **Sambungan** **telepon** **terhubung**

Amuro : "Halo Kir, selamat pagi."

Kir : "Selamat pagi, Bourbon. Tumben pagi-pagi _udah nelpon_."

Amuro : "Iya aku cuma mau memastikan, kita jadi pergi kan hari ini ?"

Kir : "Jadi kok. Tenang saja. Aku baru mau bersiap-siap. Oh ya hari ini kamu mau mengajak aku ke mana ?"

Skakmat. Amuro menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, ia lupa menentukan tempat tujuan kencan mereka. Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia menjawab.

Amuro : "Oh untuk masalah itu nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Aku tutup dulu ya Kir, aku juga mau bersiap-siap. Nanti akan aku jemput di depan apartemenmu pukul 8. Sampai jumpa nanti Kir."

Kir : "Sampai jumpa, Bourbon."

 **Sambungan** **telepon** **terputus**

Amuro menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul 6.10

 _'Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan tempatnya. Yang penting aku harus bersiap-siap dulu.'_ pikir Amuro. Ia lalu menyambar handuk dari lemarinya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di lain tempat.

Kir yang sudah selesai mandi, mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke kamarnya dan membuka lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Kir berpikir akan tampil seperti apa untuk kencan pertamanya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan hal itu. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya, Kir memutuskan untuk tampil sederhana. Ia memilih celana jeans panjang dengan atasan kaos dan _loose cardigan._ Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kir mematut dirinya sebentar di depan cermin. Ia merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir.

 _'Dikuncir tidak ya? Tidak usah lah nanti kalau dikuncir malah ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Rena Mizunashi kan jadi gawat.'_ pikir Kir dalam hati. Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan berdandan seperlunya, Kir menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Kembali ke tempat Amuro

Amuro yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Karena hari ini Amuro kehabisan bahan makanan, ia hanya mengambil 2 lembar roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang serta membuat segelas susu. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah jam tangannya.

Pukul 6.45

Amuro masih belum mendapatkan inspirasi tempat yang cocok untuk kencan pertamanya. Ia pun pergi ke ruang keluarga dan sarapan sambil menonton tv.

 _'Siapa tahu dapat pencerahan'_ pikirnya.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu tapi Amuro tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban untuk masalahnya. Rotinya sudah habis ia makan dan susu hangatnya hanya tinggal 1/4 gelas. Hingga akhirnya sebuah iklan di televisi itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Anda ingin menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga atau kekasih tercinta. Datanglah ke Miracle Land, hari ini Miracle Land merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 10. Berbagai stand hiburan dan atraksi akan ditampilkan. Tak hanya sampai disitu, pertunjukkan kembang api juga akan digelar pada malam harinya. Buruan datang sebelum kehabisan tiket." Kurang lebih seperti itulah iklan yang menarik perhatian Amuro.

 _'Hmm Miracle Land ya, sepertinya menyenangkan.'_ pikir Amuro. Sepertinya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Amuro menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya seperti : uang, dompet, dan kunci mobil. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, Amuro segera turun dari apartemennya dan masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu ia menuju ke apartemen Kir.

Pukul 7.30

Kir mendapat pesan singkat dari Bourbon yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah sampai dan menunggu di bawah. Kir segera membawa tasnya dan turun dari apartemennya. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, Kir segera mencari orang yang sudah menunggunya. Kir menemukan orang itu sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di samping mobil Mazda warna putih. Ia pun menyapa orang itu.

"Hei Bourbon, sudah lama _nunggunya_?" tanya Kir.

Amuro yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil pun menoleh, "Tidak lama kok. Baru saja sampai."

Setelah berkata seperti itu barulah Amuro terpana melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "Cantiknya..." kata-kata Amuro benar-benar keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia kontrol terlebih dulu.

"Terima kasih sudah memuji aku cantik." kata Kir kepada Amuro.

Amuro memang tidak berbohong dengan pujiannya tadi. Kir tampak cantik dengan pakaian casual dan balutan _loose cardigan._ Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke punggung. Benar-benar mirip Akemi. Perbedaannya hanya terdapat warna kulit dan ukuran mata. Kir memiliki warna kulit yang lebih putih dari Akemi dan mata yang lebih lebar.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" pertanyaan Kir menyadarkan Amuro dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja sekarang." Amuro membukakan pintu depan mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Kir untuk masuk lebih dulu. Setelah itu barulah ia menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jadi kemana kita pergi hari ini ?" tanya Kir.

"Kita akan pergi ke Miracle Land." jawab Amuro mantap.

 **To** **be** **continue**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 sudah datang. Sebenarnya untuk chapter ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Tapi karena takutnya kepanjangan jadinya akan aku buat 2 chapter._

 _Akhir kata, review please._


	4. Chapter 4 : Miracle Land

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Perjalanan dari apartemen Kir menuju Miracle Land membutuhkan waktu sekitar 40 menit. Setelah sampai di sana, Amuro segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang masih kosong. Lalu ia dan Kir menuju ke tempat pembelian tiket masuk.

"Tidak ku sangka Miracle Land akan seramai ini," celetuk Kir begitu melihat antrian orang yang berada di bagian depan pintu masuk.

"Ya itu karena hari ini hari Minggu dan juga hari ini Miracle Land merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 10." Kata Amuro.

Setelah membeli tiket untuk 2 orang, mereka berdua masuk ke taman bermain Miracle Land. Suasana di Miracle Land begitu meriah. Ada banyak wahana dan stand-stand hiburan di sana. Benar seperti kata Kir, banyak orang-orang yang mengunjungi Miracle Land hari ini. Ada yang bersenang-senang dengan naik wahana, berfoto bersama, maupun bermain game di stand permainan yang ada. Kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan kalangan pelajar dan pekerja kantoran yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya.

Amuro dan Kir masih belum saling bicara sejak mereka masuk. Bisa dibilang hubungan keduanya masih canggung. Hingga akhirnya keadaan kaku tersebut dipecahkan oleh Amuro yang menggandeng tangan Kir dan dibalas oleh tatapan keheranan dari Kir.

"Kita kan sudah resmi menjadi pacar jadi tidak masalah kan?" kata Amuro seolah mengerti kebingungan yang sedang dialami Kir.

"Eum,… ya ti..dak apa-apa" balas Kir dengan sedikit gugup.

Amuro menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Sejujurnya ini adalah kencan pertamaku. Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi pacar yang baik. Jadinya aku hanya mengikuti saran-saran yang ada di internet. Maaf ya kalau itu malah membuatmu canggung dan merasa tertekan," ucap Amuro dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Kir yang mendengar pengakuan dari Amuro tersebut tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ternyata Amuro mempunyai masalah yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku. Karena ini baru kencan pertama mungkin kita bisa belajar menjalani hubungan ini dengan santai. Bagaimana menurutmu, Bourbon?" Tanya Kir.

"Sepertinya kau benar dan kita bisa memulainya sekarang dengan membuat hubungan ini tidak terlalu canggung. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan nama panggilan akrab. Kau bisa memanggilku Amuro dan aku akan memanggilmu Rena. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kita tidak sedang dalam misi organisasi." Jawab Amuro.

"Tentu saja, Amuro," balas Kir

"Baiklah Rena," kata Amuro.

Amuro dan Rena sama-sama tertawa karena mereka tidak biasa memanggil dengan nama panggilan masing-masing yang membuat mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain.

"Hei, Amuro. Banyak yang memperhatikan kita." Kata Rena.

"Kau benar. Mungkin karena kita terlalu keras tertawanya." Balas Amuro sambil menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena kita sudah terlanjur masuk ke sini, ayo kita bersenang-senang dengan wahana yang ada di sini !" ajak Amuro.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana dengan wahana yang itu?" tanya Rena sambil menunjuk wahana roller coaster berkecepatan tinggi.

"Memangnya kamu berani?" goda Amuro.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Kamu pikir aku penakut?" balas Kir tak ingin kalah.

"Baiklah. Ayo naik wahana itu dan kita lihat siapa yang akan ketakutan nantinya." kata Amuro sambil menggandeng tangan Rena untuk berlari menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

Setelah membeli tiket dan antri cukup lama akhirnya giliran mereka tiba. Amuro dan Rena duduk di kursi paling depan. Roller coaster pun mulai berjalan. Mula-mula kecepatannya biasa saja namun lama-kelamaan semakin cepat. Setelah sampai pada kecepatan maksimum, semua penumpang berteriak termasuk Amuro dan Kir. Mereka berteriak, campuran antara rasa deg-degan sekaligus senang. Roller coaster bergerak cepat melewati lintasan naik turun, zig-zag maupun melingkar. Roller coaster baru berhenti ketika sudah melakukan 3 kali putaran. Para penumpang turun dengan keadaan sedikit limbung karena memang kecepatan roller coaster itu di atas rata-rata.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan roller coaster itu. Kecepatannya memang dahsyat." celetuk Rena begitu mereka turun dari wahana roller coaster.

"Ya kamu benar. Aku tidak menyangka ada roller coaster yang secepat itu." ucap Amuro tak habis pikir.

"Aku sedikit lelah, bisa kita istirahat sebentar ?" tanya Rena pada Amuro.

"Tentu. Kita duduk di bangku sebelah sana saja." balas Amuro sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di bawah pohon.

Amuro dan Rena duduk di kursi tersebut sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang masih terasa. Pandangan Amuro tiba-tiba tertarik kepada penjual es krim yang ada di dekat tempat mereka duduk. Amuro mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei Rena, tunggu di sini sebentar ya." kata Amuro.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Rena.

"Aku mau ke situ sebentar," ucap Amuro sambil menunjuk ke arah penjual es krim.

"O ya."

Amuro segera membeli 2 es krim untuk dirinya sendiri dan Rena. Ia membeli es krim coklat dan vanilla. Setelah itu dia menuju ke tempat duduknya tadi. Amuro memberikan es krim vanilla kepada Rena.

"Ini es krim untukmu." kata Amuro.

"Terima kasih. Darimana kau tahu aku suka es krim rasa vanilla?" tanya Rena.

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung kok." jawab Amuro sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Rena menikmati es krimnya sambil melirik ke arah Amuro. Tanpa sadar Rena terus memandangi Amuro yang juga sedang menikmati es krimnya.

 _'Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Amuro ternyata tampan ya. Wajahnya juga manis. Pantas saja, banyak wanita yang terpikat padanya dan mengaguminya,'_ batin Rena sambil menyadari suatu hal. Dirinya sudah terpikat pada pesona Amuro.

"Ada apa Rena, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Amuro.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Rena sambil berusaha menahan malu karena ketahuan telah memandangi wajah Amuro.

~ooo~

Amuro mengajak Rena berkeliling _stand-stand_ permainan yang ada di sana. Pilihannya jatuh pada _stand_ permainan menembak bebek. Mereka mencoba memainkan permainan itu dan berhasil memenangkannya dengan mudah. Mereka mendapatkan hadiah sepasang boneka beruang dengan tulisan _love_ di tengahnya. Sedangkan pemilik _stand_ itu masih bingung, mungkin terkejut dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Amuro dan Rena.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berfoto-foto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar foto tersebut kurang begitu bagus, mulai dari ekspresi mereka yang belum siap, ada orang yang lewat, sampai wajah yang terpotong karena penempatan kamera yang tidak pas. Tapi ada satu foto yang paling menarik bagi Amuro. Foto dirinya dan Rena yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi Rena bersandar di bahu kanan Amuro. Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil memasang pose _peace_.

"Hei Amuro, gimana kalau kita foto lagi, tapi dengan itu." kata Rena sambil menunjuk tulisan 'foto langsung jadi'

"Boleh juga idemu itu, ayo kita ke sana." ajak Amuro.

Amuro dan Rena berfoto dengan pose seperti waktu di taman tadi. Bedanya sekarang dalam posisi berdiri dan berlatar belakang wahana-wahana yang ada di Miracle Land. Jika dilihat sekilas mirip dengan foto liburan Shinichi dan Ran di Tropical Land. Amuro dan Rena masing-masing menyimpan foto tersebut.

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke kafe terdekat dari situ untuk makan karena memang mereka berdua sudah kelaparan. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Rena melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada di hp Amuro karena mereka berdua tadi berfoto menggunakan hp milik Amuro. Ia baru menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika pesanan sudah tiba. Mereka berdua langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia.

~ooo~

"Makanan disini memang enak-enak," kata Rena begitu selesai menyantap makanannya.

Amuro yang mendengar itu, menatap Rena sebentar dan malah terkikik geli.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rena heran.

"Aduh Rena. Apa kamu memang saking kelaparannya sampai-sampai makan belepotan seperti itu..." ujar Amuro lembut sambil -tanpa permisi- mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di dekat bibir Rena. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Rena memerah.

Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya ... Amuro pun nyaris tidak sadar. Tiba-tiba ia sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rena yang tampak begitu lembut. Semakin dan semakin dekat, sementara Rena membeku di tempatnya.

Amuro mengabaikan detak jantungnya sendiri yang semakin cepat. Hidungnya sudah bisa menghirup wangi rambut Rena dan aroma parfum gadis itu yang seperti perpaduan vanila. Bibir Amuro sudah nyaris mencapai tujuannya.

5 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

"Kak Amuro"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Amuro terlonjak, sementara Rena yang wajahnya sudah merah padam langsung mendongak menatap langit-langit. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Amuro menoleh dan mendapati 5 anak yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menatapnya heran.

 _'Dasar anak-anak pengganggu!'_ batin Amuro kesal.

"Ada apa anak-anak?" tanya Amuro sambil memaksakan senyum pada anak-anak itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya penasaran saja apakah tadi itu memang Kak Amuro atau bukan," kata Conan, si anak berkacamata dengan santainya seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Oke ingatkan Amuro untuk menjitak kepala Conan, seperti yang sudah sering dilakukan oleh Kogoro.

"Oh rupanya kalian di sini."

Suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua. Lalu datanglah 3 orang yang juga di kenal Amuro, 2 orang gadis dan 1 orang pria yang merupakan guru dari Amuro (cuma sebagai penyamaran).

"Eh, ada kak Amuro juga," kata Ran, si gadis berambut panjang sambil menoleh ke arah Amuro.

"Siapa gadis yang ada di sampingmu itu ?" tanya Kogoro. Untuk urusan seperti ini, Kogoro yang paling cepat bereaksi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa belum memperkenalkannya. Semuanya, kenalkan dia ini pacarku...namanya Rena." kata Amuro blak-blakan.

Semua yang ada disitu kaget bukan kepalang. Rena berasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup begitu mendengar pengakuan Amuro.

"Dan Rena kenalkan, anak-anak ini Detective Boys : Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan... Ai benar tidak namamu itu?" kata Amuro sambil bertanya pada anak yang bernama Ai itu.

"Ya itu benar," kata Ai sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Conan. Sebenarnya Amuro bingung dengan sikap anak itu, karena setiap mereka bertemu, Ai selalu terlihat ketakutan saat melihatnya. Selain itu entah kenapa ia seperti familiar dengan wajah Ai. _'Sepertinya aku dulu pernah bertemu anak ini. Tapi dimana?'_ batin Amuro bingung.

Tapi Amuro tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"2 gadis ini adalah Sonoko dan Ran, sedangkan pria di sebelahnya adalah detektif Mouri Kogoro, guruku." kata Amuro sambil memperkenalkan semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Salam kenal, semuanya aku Rena," ucap Rena memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Wah cantiknya," celetuk Kogoro yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ran.

"Maafkan ayahku ya. Dia ini memang begitu orangnya. O ya kami minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu kalian berdua," kata Ran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Amuro.

"Ayo semua, kita lanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kita. Sampai jumpa, kak Amuro." kata Ran pamit undur diri.

Semuanya berlalu pergi untuk memberikan Amuro dan Rena kesempatan. Tapi sebelum melangkah keluar, Conan sempat melirik ke arah Amuro dan Rena secara bergantian.

 _'Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini,'_ batin Conan.

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 sudah tiba, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review._


	5. Chapter 5 : Penyelidikan Conan

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Pagi hari ini cuaca di kota Beika cukup cerah. Suasananya tenang karena banyak orang yang memilih bangun lambat di hari libur seperti ini. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh anak berkacamata yang satu ini. Niat darinya untuk bangun lambat terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang hampir selalu didengarnya setiap hari.

"Conan, ayo turun. Sudah waktunya sarapan." Ran memanggil Conan dari ruang makan di lantai bawah.

Dengan malas, Conan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka-buka kedua matanya untuk menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menguap sebentar, khas orang yang masih mengantuk. Memang harus Conan akui, ia kesulitan tidur seminggu belakangan ini karena pikirannya terbebani oleh fakta tentang Amuro dan Kir yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertemuannya dengan Amuro di Miracle Land seminggu lalu membuktikan kebenaran mengenai hal itu.

Conan tentu mengetahui kalau wanita yang bernama Rena itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Kir atau Rena Mizunashi. Perbedaannya hanyalah pada gaya rambutnya. Lalu kenapa Amuro harus mengenalkan lagi Rena di hadapan Conan, Ran, dan Paman Kogoro yang tentunya sudah tahu kalau wanita tersebut adalah Rena Mizunashi, reporter berita terkenal itu. Atau jangan-jangan Ran dan Paman Kogoro tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu

Selain itu, apa tujuan Amuro menjadikan Rena menjadi pacarnya. Apakah ia berniat memanfaatkan Rena agar dirinya bisa dengan mudah masuk ke anggota inti organisasi atau karena Amuro memang mencintai Rena. Conan bukannya ingin berpikiran buruk terhadap Amuro, namun pengalamannya bertemu dengan Amuro membuat Conan merasa harus lebih berhati-hati kepada Amuro. Conan mengenal Amuro sebagai orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang manipulatif, susah ditebak, dan mau melakukan berbagai hal untuk mencapai tujuannya tanpa memikirkan apakah cara yang dilakukannya baik atau tidak. Salah satunya buktinya adalah ketika Amuro berencana untuk menangkap Shiho di Kereta Bell Tree Express. Ia bahkan nekat menggunakan bahan peledak. Namun untungnya, rencana Amuro terbaca oleh Conan dan ia sempat mengambil langkah antisipasi. Padahal Amuro tahu kalau Shiho adalah adik dari Akemi, orang yang sangat di sayangi olehnya.

Memikirkan hal-hal itu justru membuat Conan menjadi semakin bingung.

"Conan, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo cepat, sarapan." panggilan dari Ran membuat Conan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera membasuh muka dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

~OOO~

"Kak Ran, aku boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?" tanya Conan pada Ran di sela-sela waktu sarapannya.

"Mau tanya apa, Conan ?" tanya Ran balik.

"Itu,... aku mau tanya tentang pacar Kak Amuro. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat tapi aku tidak ingat. Apakah kak Ran tahu siapa sebenarnya pacar kak Amuro itu ?" tanya Conan dengan nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, Conan. Pacar kak Amuro kan Rena Mizunashi, reporter berita terkenal itu." jelas Ran yang membuat Conan terkejut.

"Darimana kak Ran tahu kalau dia Rena Mizunashi ?" tanya Conan untuk mengorek informasi.

"Darimana lagi kalau bukan dari detektif hebat sepertiku, Mouri Kogoro. Hahaha." sambar Kogoro sambil tertawa, membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Ran dan Conan memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah dari Kogoro.

"Ya, itu benar Conan. Aku mengetahuinya dari ayah, ketika akan masuk kafe. Dia bilang kalau wajah wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengan Amuro mirip Rena Mizunashi, lalu aku melihat sendiri ke arah wanita itu dan aku pikir mungkin ayah benar. Aku baru yakin setelah kak Amuro memperkenalkannya sendiri." jelas Ran.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, ya kak Ran." ucap Conan.

~OOO~

Setelah selesai sarapan, Conan pamit pergi ke rumah Professor Agasa untuk bermain (yang tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya benar). Sepanjang perjalanan, ia mencoba mengambil kesimpulan dari informasi-informasi yang diperolehnya.

 _'Jadi Ran dan Paman sudah tahu kalau wanita itu adalah Rena Mizunashi. Hal itu sudah tidak membuatku penasaran lagi. Sekarang hal yang masih membuatku bingung adalah motif dari Amuro berpacaran dengan Kir dan penyebab ia begitu dendam pada Shuichi Akai. Kalau aku bisa mengetahui semua informasi itu, mungkin aku akan bisa membuat rencana untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua dan langkah untuk menghancurkan organisasi akan semakin mudah'_ pikir Conan.

Conan sudah menyelidiki hal tersebut sejak seminggu terakhir ini. Ia selalu mengikuti dan memata-matai kegiatan dari Amuro dan Kir secara diam-diam ketika ada waktu luang. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada kegiatan mencurigakan yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua dan Conan tidak mendapatkan informasi tambahan yang berarti. Bahkan Amuro dan Kir pun tidak pernah bertemu dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

Tak terasa Conan sudah sampai di rumah Professor Agasa. Ia langsung masuk rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Halo. Apa ada orang?" Tanya Conan.

"Setidaknya kalau mau masuk rumah orang lain, ketuk pintu dulu Kudo." kata Ai dengan ketus. Ia sedang bermain dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu.

"Ah, maaf Haibara. Aku lupa, sudah kebiasaan soalnya. Lagipula ini rumah Professor Agasa, rumah orang yang ku kenal, bukan rumah orang lain." Balas Conan.

Ai mendengus cukup keras. Ia cukup benci dan bosan dengan sikap Conan atau Shinichi Kudo yang satu ini, yaitu tidak mau mengalah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini Tuan Detektif ?" Tanya Ai pada Conan dengan malas. Ia tahu ujung-ujungnya kalau Conan datang berkunjung pasti ada hal yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk berkunjung dan bertanya sesuatu boleh tidak ?" jawab Conan.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tanya apa ?"

"Karena kau pernah mengenal Bourbon sebelumnya, apakah kau tahu, tentang masalahnya dengan Rye. Atau dengan kakakmu, mungkin ?" tanya Conan.

Ai kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Conan. Ia juga sedikit sedih ketika nama kakaknya diungkit-ungkit lagi, apalagi kakaknya dituduh sebagai penyebab masalah antara Rye dan Bourbon. Namun itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan ?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu hal itu, Kudo ?" tanya Ai balik dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Bourbon untuk melupakan masalahnya dengan Rye ataupun kakakmu sehingga ia bisa fokus pada penyelidikannya di Organisasi. Itu saja, tidak ada niatan yang lain dan informasi tadi berguna untukku agar aku bisa membuat rencana yang tepat." jelas Conan. Ia memang sengaja tidak menceritakan bagian mendamaikan Rye dengan Bourbon karena ia belum pernah menceritakan pada Ai tentang Rye atau Akai Shuichi yang ternyata masih hidup dan menyamar sebagai Okiya Subaru.

Ai sempat menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum bicara. Ia sebenarnya ingin Bourbon bahagia karena Bourbon sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri setelah Ai kehilangan orang tua dan kakaknya yang sangat berharga. Namun di sisi lain, ia sedikit khawatir pada keselamatan Conan apabila ikut campur dengan masalah yang dialami oleh Bourbon. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Conan tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya sedikit. Tapi tolong dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Ai. Conan mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Untuk pastinya aku tidak tahu masalah antara Bourbon dan kakakku maupun Rye. Yang aku tahu Bourbon dan kakakku itu saling bersahabat baik. Mereka saling kenal sejak SMP, setidaknya itu menurut cerita kakakku. Bourbon sering main ke rumah untuk bermain dengan kakakku atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan ibuku. Hal itu menyebabkan ia sudah seperti anggota keluargaku sendiri. Namun kebersamaan kakakku dan Bourbon harus berakhir ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal dan di hari itu juga pertama kali aku berkenalan dan bertemu langsung dengan Bourbon. Organisasi memutuskan untuk mengirimku sekolah ke Amerika agar aku bisa meneruskan jejak orang tuaku sebagai ilmuwan. Sejak hari itu, kakakku dan aku berpisah dengan Bourbon dan tidak pernah saling bertukar kabar lagi." kata Ai.

"Apakah kakakmu pernah bertemu dengan Bourbon setelah kau dan kakakmu kembali ke Jepang ?" tanya Conan dengan nada menyelidik mirip wartawan televisi. Anehnya Ai justru terhibur dengan aksi Conan tersebut. Ia berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Emm..., mungkin pernah." jawab Ai sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin ?" tanya Conan memastikan.

"Iya mungkin. Beberapa hari sebelum meninggal, kakakku pernah pergi ke taman untuk bertemu pacarnya. Tetapi setelah pulang aku tanya padanya _ngapain_ _aja_ di taman. Kakakku malah bilang ia habis bertemu teman lama. Mungkin teman lama yang dimaksud adalah Bourbon." ujar Ai.

 _'Jadi begitu rupanya'_ batin Conan. Ia menyeringai sedikit, mirip ekspresinya ketika memecahkan sebuah kasus.

Namun seringai di wajah Conan perlahan memudar dan digantikan ekspresi wajah khawatir begitu melihat raut muka Ai yang nampak sedih.

 _'Mungkin ia teringat kepada kakaknya dan orang tuanya yang telah meninggal.'_ pikir Conan.

Setelah berubah seperti sekarang, berteman dengan anak-anak Detective Boys, dan mengenal sosok Ai, Conan menjadi sedikit lebih peka terhadap keadaan orang di sekitarnya. Conan pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menghibur Ai. Ia duduk di sebelah Ai dan merangkul bahu Ai. Lalu ia menepuk bahu Ai perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kudo ?" tanya Ai dengan nada marah yang dipaksakan.

"Tenanglah, Haibara. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Aku lihat kamu kelihatannya sedih. Apa kamu teringat lagi dengan kakakmu dan orang tuamu ?" tanya Conan.

"Sedih ? Siapa yang sedih, aku tidak sedih kok." kata Ai menyangkal. Ia berusaha menyeka air mata yang mulai keluar. Conan mengambil tisu dari meja yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut dan mulai menyeka air matanya Ai. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat pipi Ai bersemu merah.

"Jangan bersedih lagi ya. Aku percaya orang tua dan kakakmu pasti sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik di alam sana. Mereka pasti tidak ingin kamu bersedih seperti saat ini. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Haibara. Ada aku, Professor Agasa, anak-anak Detective Boys, dan orang-orang lain yang peduli padamu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkannya. Kau harus yakin dengan hal itu, Haibara." kata Conan sambil menatap Ai dengan lembut. Tatapan yang teduh dan tenang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Melihat tatapan itu, hati Ai menjadi terharu. Ia tanpa sadar memeluk Conan dengan cukup erat.

"Terima kasih, Kudo." kata Ai

"Sama-sama." balas Conan dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendapat pelukan dari Ai.

"Um... Haibara. Aku mau pulang sekarang," ujar Conan setelah beberapa menit.

"Oh, maaf." kata Ai salah tingkah.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." balas Ai.

Begitu sosok Conan menghilang dari balik pintu, Ai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain dengan laptop. Ia merenung sebentar mengenai kejadian tadi.

 _'Terima kasih Conan. Kau adalah salah satu alasanku masih bertahan di kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi aku berharap kita akan bisa selalu bersama walaupun aku tahu dan sadar, mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah jadi milikku seutuhnya.'_ batin Ai dalam hati.

~OOO~

Sementara itu di Kafe Poirot.

Amuro dan Azusa yang sudah selesai membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor, sedang mengobrol di salah satu tempat duduk karena sedang tidak ada pelanggan.

"Hei Amuro apa kau tahu ada yang aneh dengan Conan beberapa hari terakhir ini ?" tanya Azusa.

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" tanya Amuro balik.

"Ya aneh. Soalnya beberapa hari ini, aku sering lihat Conan mengamati keadaan kafe dari pintu atau jendela luar. Tapi bila mau aku datangi, ia sudah kabur atau menghilang duluan. Aneh kan ?" kata Azusa.

Amuro cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Azusa, karena ia sendiri merasa diikuti seseorang beberapa hari ini. Tapi Amuro berusaha untuk menutupi ekspresi kagetnya.

"Mungkin dia hanya iseng. Maklum lah Conan kan anak kecil. Atau bisa juga dia sedang main permainan detektif bersama temannya." kata Amuro mencoba memberikan sugesti untuk meyakinkan Azusa.

"Bisa juga. Mungkin kau benar." kata Azusa akhirnya.

 _'Jadi orang yang mengikutiku adalah Conan. Lalu untuk apa ia mengikutiku. Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak membuat masalah dengan Akai dan anggota FBI lainnya. Jadi apa alasannya ?'_ Amuro menerka-nerka tujuan dari Conan untuk menyelidikinya.

"Bukankah itu Conan ?" ucapan Azusa membuat Amuro tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menunjuk sosok anak kecil yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor detektif.

Amuro bergegas keluar dari kafe dan memanggil nama Conan.

"Oi,... Conan" panggil Amuro.

Conan menoleh dan mendapati Amuro yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, kak Amuro. Ada apa kak?" tanya Conan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" kata Amuro.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kak Amuro." balas Conan.

~OOO~

Sekarang Amuro dan Conan sedang duduk berhadapan di tempat duduk yang dipakai oleh Azusa dan Amuro tadi. Sedangkan Azusa sedang pergi untuk membereskan dapur.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kak Amuro bicarakan ?" Conan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau dulu. Sepertinya hal yang ingin kau sampaikan berhubungan dengan hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." ujar Amuro memberi Conan kesempatan bicara duluan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja ya. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu berpacaran dengan Rena ? Kau bukan ingin memanfaatkannya saja kan?" tanya Conan menatap Amuro serius.

Amuro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Conan. Namun setelah mengerti maksudnya, Amuro malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja, aku berpacaran dengan Rena karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memanfaatkan Rena." jawab Amuro sambil menahan tawanya.

"Apa kau serius ?" tanya Conan serius.

"Tentu aku serius. Kalau memang aku ingin memanfaatkan Rena harusnya sudah dari dulu aku menyerahkannya pada organisasi. Sejak aku mengetahui trik dari kematian palsu Shuichi Akai. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak melakukannya kan ?" jelas Amuro sambil berusaha meyakinkan Conan.

Conan berpikir sebentar. Benar juga yang dikatakan Amuro. Kalau memang ia ingin memanfaatkan Rena, harusnya sudah sejak dulu ia melakukan itu.

"Lagipula Rena sudah menyadarkanku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dalam hidup ini. Dia sudah membuatku melupakan sedikit demi sedikit dendamku pada Akai dan dia juga yang berhasil membuatku melupakan orang itu. Orang yang dulu selalu berbuat baik padaku." gumam Amuro yang masih dapat didengar oleh Conan.

"Apa maksudmu 'orang itu' adalah Akemi Miyano." tanya Conan.

"Ya benar."

Conan tersenyum tipis mendapat jawaban dari Amuro. Sepertinya ia terlalu berpikiran negatif terhadap Amuro.

 _'Masalah ini akan segera terselesaikan.'_ batin Conan senang.

"Kalau kau memang sudah melupakan dendammu pada Akai, kenapa kalian sampai sekarang belum berdamai." ucap Conan.

"Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kekacauan seperti apa yang akan ditimbulkan jika kami berdua bertemu." kata Amuro.

"Tenang saja, Kak Amuro. Aku sudah merencanakan tentang hal itu. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja." ujar Conan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" lanjut Conan.

"Sampai jumpa." balas Amuro.

Setelah Conan keluar dari kafe, Amuro tetap diam di tempat. Ia justru teringat dengan masa lalunya yang lain, masa lalunya dengan Akemi. Amuro menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dompetnya. Foto dari dirinya dan Kir sewaktu liburan di Miracle Land.

 _'Harapanku sudah terkabul, Akemi. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pengganti dirimu.'_ batin Amuro senang.

 **To** **be** **Continue**

* * *

 _Ini dia chapter 5. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena update chapter ini lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya sebab aku harus mengurusi uji kompetensi seni budaya hari selasa kemarin. Karena ujiannya udah kelar dan liburan sekolah udah mulai dekat jadinya aku usahakan untuk update chapter selanjutnya akan lebih cepat._

 _Chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Lady Of Rain dan para pembaca lain yang mungkin masih bingung dengan Chapter 4 kemarin sekaligus sebagai pelampiasan karena aku tidak kunjung mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis fic dengan pairing CoAi maupun ShinShi. :v_

 _Ok lupakan curhatan saya barusan._

 _Sekian._

 _Berkenan untuk review ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Pengganti

.

.

.

* * *

Catatan : Ini adalah flashback masa lalu Amuro (lanjutan dari Chapter 2)

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Setelah lulus dari SMA, Amuro memutuskan masuk ke Akademi Kepolisian walaupun sempat ada pertentangan dengan orang tuanya. Mereka tidak mengizinkan Amuro untuk masuk ke Akademi Kepolisian karena sistem pengajarannya yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Amuro berhasil membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk mengizinkannya.

~OOO~

Pada awalnya Amuro pikir akan mudah untuk menjadi polisi, namun realita yang ada tidak sesuai dengan yang di pikirkan oleh Amuro. Pengajaran yang ada di Akademi Kepolisian begitu keras, setiap hari selalu saja ada latihan fisik yang harus dilakukan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan teori-teori baru mengenai kepolisian dan tetek bengeknya yang harus dipahami oleh setiap murid baru.

Sempat terbersit keinginan untuk menyerah dan keluar dari akademi, namun Amuro segera mengenyahkan jauh-jauh keinginan tersebut. Jika ia menyerah sekarang, ia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Selain itu, Amuro juga pastinya akan malu terhadap orang tuanya, karena masuk ke akademi ini merupakan keinginan dari Amuro sendiri.

Akhirnya Amuro memutuskan untuk bertahan di Akademi. Ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana pengajaran keras yang ada di sana. Meskipun pada awalnya, kemampuan Amuro masih tergolong rendah dibanding murid lain yang ada di sana, namun Amuro tidak putus asa. Ia terus belajar hingga lama-kelamaan kemampuan dan pengetahuannya meningkat bahkan mengungguli murid-murid lain yang ada di sana.

~OOO~

Amuro lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik yang mempunyai kemampuan mumpuni dalam berbagai bidang. Hal itu menyebabkan karir Amuro di kepolisian mulai merangkak naik. PSB (Kepolisian Rahasia Jepang) merekrut Amuro menjadi salah satu anggotanya ketika melihat potensi yang ada dalam diri Amuro. Amuro tentu saja senang setelah mendapat kabar ini.

 _'Semakin dekat ke tujuan'_ batin Amuro.

~OOO~

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada Amuro tentang motivasinya melakukan semua ini, mungkin Amuro akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang idealis, seperti : untuk memberantas kejahatan yang ada, untuk membanggakan kedua orang tua, untuk membela keadilan, dan lain sebagainya. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah karena temannya itu, teman yang berharga baginya.

 _Akemi Miyano_

Sebuah nama yang selalu terbayang dalam pikiran Amuro. _'Bagaimana kabar ia sekarang ? Apa ia baik-baik saja ?'_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu seringkali muncul dalam benak Amuro. Jujur saja setelah berpisah dengan Akemi, Amuro kesepian. Hidupnya menjadi hampa seperti saat sebelum ia mengenal Akemi. Amuro menutupi kekosongan dalam dirinya dengan terus berusaha untuk mencapai cita-citanya sebagai polisi. Ia mungkin bisa disebut _workaholic_ mulai sekarang, tapi Amuro tidak peduli. Yang penting tujuannya untuk membebaskan Akemi dan adiknya bisa tercapai.

Kedengarannya menyedihkan? Memang.

Ingin sekali Amuro mengetahui kabar dari gadis itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Amuro sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghubunginya, mulai dari telepon maupun surat dan hasilnya tetap sama saja. Nihil.

Lalu apa yang membuat Amuro bertahan sampai sekarang ?

Pemikiran positif dan rasa percaya pada Akemi lah yang membuat Amuro dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Amuro selalu yakin kalau Akemi baik-baik saja di sana dan suatu hari nanti, Amuro dapat bertemu kembali dengannya.

~OOO~

Pengabdian yang baik selama beberapa tahun belakangan membuat karir Amuro sebagai polisi menanjak. Ia sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai pimpinan investigasi kasus dan kasus yang ditanganinya adalah organisasi hitam. Kasus yang membuatnya mengingat janjinya pada Akemi.

Sudah sekitar 3 tahun Amuro beserta timnya menyelidiki tentang kasus ini dan perkembangan penyelidikannya cukup lambat. Hal itu terjadi karena cara kerja organisasi ini yang cukup rapi dalam melakukan kejahatan, tidak meninggalkan barang bukti sedikitpun. Amuro beserta timnya dibuat kewalahan olehnya.

Tepat saat umurnya sudah 28 tahun, Amuro harus mengambil cuti sejenak dari penyelidikan karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Anehnya Amuro justru tidak terlalu bersedih dengan hal itu. Mungkin karena sejak kecil, ia memang jarang bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tuanya sehingga Amuro tidak merasakan kesedihan seperti yang dirasakan oleh seorang anak ketika kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, Amuro memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota sebentar. Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman Haido yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan. Amuro duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menikmati indahnya langit sore. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja menangkap objek menarik, seorang wanita yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

 _'Apakah mungkin?'_ Amuro sebenarnya tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak, namun instingnya berkata lain. Wanita itu, mirip seperti Akemi.

Ia mendekati wanita itu dan ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, Amuro memanggilnya.

"Akemi..."

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Amuro dan ketika mereka sudah saling berpandangan, Amuro membatin.

 _'Akhirnya_ '

"Ya. Kamu siapa ?" tanya wanita itu dengan raut muka bingung.

"Apa kamu lupa. Ini aku Rei." jawab Amuro.

"Rei ?" Wanita itu tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu secara spontan ia bicara.

"Rei. Furuya Rei. Apa itu kau ?" tanya Akemi.

Amuro mengangguk sebagai pertanda jawaban ya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengenalimu soalnya kamu tampak beda dari terakhir kita bertemu." kata Akemi.

"Kamu juga. Tampak lebih cantik dari waktu terakhir kita bertemu." puji Amuro.

" _Ih_ , kamu bisa _aja._ " Akemi tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Amuro.

"Boleh aku duduk disini." tanya Amuro.

"Tentu,"

Dan waktu mereka hari itu dihabiskan dengan mengobrol dan bertanya mengenai kabar masing-masing. Mulai dari Akemi yang menceritakan pengalamannya di Amerika dan Amuro yang sekarang sudah mencapai cita-citanya dulu, menjadi anggota polisi. Mereka berdua baru berhenti mengobrol ketika sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Saat itulah Amuro berpikir mungkin ini saatnya ia melakukannya. Pernyataan cinta yang sempat tertunda dulu.

"Akemi, aku ingin bicara." nada bicara Amuro berubah menjadi serius.

"Bicara saja. Tidak usah malu-malu." Akemi memberikan kesempatan Amuro untuk bicara.

Amuro menghela nafas sebelum berbicara.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal lama, Akemi. Sewaktu aku pertama bertemu denganmu aku berpikir kamu hanyalah anak perempuan biasa yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Namun, aku salah tentang hal itu. Kau justru balik menolongku dengan sikapmu kepadaku. Kau membuatku mengenal dan merasakan kebahagiaaan. Kau juga yang membuatku merasakan hangatnya keharmonisan dalam sebuah keluarga. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Amuro berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah sejak dulu, aku mengagumimu, Akemi. Tawa dan senyummu selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku hingga membuatku semakin menyayangimu. Rasa sayang yang pada awalnya hanya sebatas teman. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sayang itu yang semakin lama semakin besar hingga akhirnya aku sadar. Kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Mungkin kata-kataku ini terdengar berlebihan bagimu, tapi itulah kenyataannya." kata Amuro mengakhiri pernyataan cintanya. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Akemi sambil berkata.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Akemi tampak bingung dengan hal yang diucapkan Amuro. Ia hanya menatap wajah Amuro, sambil berpikir jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Maafkan aku, Rei. Aku tidak bisa." kata Akemi. Hanya jawaban seperti itulah yang terpikir olehnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Amuro

"Kenapa?" tanya Amuro dengan nada bicara sedikit tidak terima.

"Situasinya sulit dijelaskan. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku juga menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat. Maafkan aku, Rei." ucap Akemi sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Amuro hanya diam di tempat, tidak merespon perkataan dari Akemi.

"Ternyata kau di sini" sebuah suara berat berhasil membuat Amuro dan Akemi mengalihkan perhatian ke arah suara. Amuro kaget begitu melihat wajah dari pemilik suara itu.

 _'Orang ini, orang yang sudah membunuh Scotch.'_ batin Amuro geram. Ia menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya, menahan amarah untuk tidak meninju wajah orang itu di hadapan Akemi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. O ya kenalkan Rei, ini pacarku namanya.."

"Rye, Dai Moroboshi." perkataan Akemi diinterupsi oleh Amuro. Ia memandang Rye dengan sengit.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi dari sini. Maaf sudah mengganggu kencan kalian berdua." lanjut Amuro dengan nada bicara yang belum pernah didengar oleh Akemi. Sangat datar dan dingin. Ia lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, Rei." panggil Akemi. Namun terlambat, Amuro sudah menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." hibur Rye. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Akemi dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

 _'Maafkan aku, Rei.'_ batin Akemi.

~OOO~

Sudah 4 hari Amuro mengurung diri di dalam rumah sejak dirinya mendapat penolakan dari Akemi. Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan. Mulai dari pakaiannya yang lusuh, wajahnya yang sudah seperti orang tidak punya harapan hidup, sampai matanya yang bengkak dan berair karena jarang tidur. Keadaan rumahnya tak jauh beda, sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering keras. Dengan malas, Amuro mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut.

"Halo," kata Amuro.

"Halo, Furuya. Ini Kazami." jawab penelpon tersebut.

"Ada apa Kazami ? Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Ini bukan tentang cuti. Cepat lihat berita di Nichiuri TV sekarang." kata Kazami sambil menutup telepon dengan seenaknya sendiri.

Amuro menyalakan televisi dan mencari berita yang dimaksud. Setelah melihat berita tersebut, ia menjadi semakin sedih karena berita itu adalah berita tentang kematian Akemi.

"Kemarin, seorang wanita pelaku perampokan bank ditemukan tewas di dekat hutan pinggir kota. Terdapat luka tembakan di dadanya. Tidak ditemukan petunjuk atau barang bukti dari kejadian ini. Pihak polisi masih melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut. Mereka menduga kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh pembunuh professional. Sementara itu, identitas dari korban sudah diketahui, korban bernama Akemi Miyano..."

~OOO~

Di sinilah Amuro sekarang, di depan sebuah makam yang terlihat masih baru.

Makam dari Akemi.

Ia menaruh bunga anggrek putih di atas makam itu dan mulai memanjatkan doa untuk Akemi. Setelah selesai ia mulai bermonolog sebentar dengan makam itu.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu," kata Amuro dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kemudian Amuro bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan makam tersebut. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan berada dalam kesedihan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Amuro baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah amplop di kotak suratnya. Ia tidak pernah mengecek kotak suratnya selama beberapa hari ini karena selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Amuro membuka amplop itu dan menemukan surat. Ia membaca isinya dan Amuro kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya.

~OOO~

 _Untuk sahabat terbaikku,_

 _Rei._

 _Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Rei. Tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya, aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Rye. Aku harap kamu bisa menerima keputusanku ini. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bisa menemukan pengganti diriku. Seorang wanita baik yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya._

 _Aku juga minta maaf atas kesalahanku yang pernah aku perbuat padamu. Hahaha. Apa kata-kataku tadi seperti orang yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini ? Tapi kalau memang ini terakhir kalinya aku hidup, aku ingin mengajukan permintaan padamu, Rei._

 _Jika aku meninggal, tolong jangan menyalahkan siapapun atas hal itu. Itu sudah takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Dan setelah aku pergi, tolong jaga Shiho ya. Aku tidak ingin dia segera menyusulku._

 _Apa kau tahu, Rei ? Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Kau memberikan banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki._

 _Mungkin itu saja yang dapat ku ucapkan._

 _O ya, selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi polisi, aku kemarin lupa mengucapkannya. Hehehe_

 _Ps : kamu orang baik Rei, yakinlah akan hal itu._

 _Salam hangat_

 _Akemi_

 **To** **be** **continue**

* * *

 _Balasan review (untuk guest)_

lady of rain : Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review.

Aku kehilangan ide cerita saat menulis chapter ini, jadi harap maklum kalau kata-katanya agak sedikit aneh.

Akhir kata

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencana Conan

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, maybe AU, Humor gagal, alur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

 **Catatan : Jangan terlalu serius dalam menanggapi chapter ini karena saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu serius dalam membuatnya. :v**

 **Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi saya ucapkan**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Conan mulai menjalankan langkah pertama dari rencananya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Amuro kemarin, perlahan Conan mulai memahami masalah antara Amuro dan Akai. Dia pun mulai mengambil kesimpulan dari informasi-informasi yang telah didapatkannya.

 _'Jika mendengar cerita dari kak Amuro kemarin, dapat disimpulkan Amuro sempat bertemu dengan Akemi sebelum ia meninggal. Dan kemungkinan besar Amuro juga bertemu dengan Akai yang waktu itu berstatus sebagai pacar Akemi. Serta menurut cerita Haibara, kak Amuro dan Akemi adalah teman akrab sejak SMP dan menurutku Akemi bukan hanya sebagai sahabat biasa bagi Amuro. Mungkin saja Amuro menyimpan perasaannya pada Akemi dan sewaktu ia akan menyatakannya semua sudah terlambat karena Akemi terlanjur mencintai Akai. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Amuro membenci Akai, tetapi apa hanya itu alasannya ?'_ Conan berpikir dengan keras. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Akai tentang hal itu.

~OOO~

Conan pergi ke rumah tempat Akai alias Subaru tinggal, rumah kediaman Kudo. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk karena teringat dengan perkataan Haibara kemarin.

" _Setidaknya kalau mau masuk rumah orang lain, ketuk pintu dulu, Kudo"_

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata menyambut kedatangan Conan. Dia adalah Subaru Okiya yang sebenarnya adalah Akai yang menyamar.

"Oh, Conan rupanya. Ada perlu apa ?" Tanya Akai ramah.

"Ah,.. aku mau mengobrol sebentar dengan _Akai-san_ bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk." Akai mempersilahkan Conan masuk. Ia dan Conan mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Akai langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu…" Conan memikirkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

' _Kalau aku menceritakan rencanaku sesungguhnya mungkin Akai-san tidak akan mau bicara jujur. Aku harus memancingnya terlebih dahulu.' Pikir Conan._

"Aku sering khawatir dengan keberadaan Bourbon di sekitarku. Mungkin ia memang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita, tetapi ia tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Dan setelah aku pikir-pikir sepertinya alasan ia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita adalah karena ia membencimu. Hal itu terbukti dengan perkelahian kalian di Aquarium Touto. Apa kalian saling punya dendam atau masalah masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan ?" lanjut Conan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja, bocah detektif ?" kata Akai sambil menyeringai sedikit.

"Apa kau khawatir aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur?" lanjut Akai sehingga membuat Conan terkejut karena Akai bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Conan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Masalahku dengan Bourbon itu sudah menjadi sangat rumit. Dimulai dari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara kami. Bourbon menganggapku sebagai orang yang membunuh Scotch, teman baiknya. Pada kenyataanya, Scotch lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pistolku. Letak kesalahanku karena pada waktu itu, aku tidak mau berbicara jujur padanya dan mengelak tuduhan darinya…"

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara jujur padanya ?" Conan memotong cerita dari Akai.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak mau berbicara jujur waktu itu, mungkin karena aku sudah mempunyai perasaan benci pada Bourbon sebelumnya. Kau tahu kenapa ?" Akai bertanya pada Conan dan hanya disambut oleh gelengan kepala dari Conan.

"Karena ia adalah orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Akemi, walaupun pada akhirnya Akemi lebih memilih aku daripada dia. Kau tahu, hampir setiap hari Akemi menceritakan tentang Rei. Rei inilah, Rei itulah hingga membuat aku menjadi kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya yang jadi aku pacarnya itu Rei atau aku ?" Jelas Akai dengan nada marah yang belum pernah dilihat Conan dan membuat Conan sedikit takut.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak berdamai saja dan melupakan masa lalu itu ?" saran Conan setelah ia mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya karena aku selalu merasa bersalah padanya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi bila kami bertemu," jawab Akai. Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban Bourbon kemarin.

' _Sebenarnya mereka berdua kompak, hanya saja mereka tidak mau saling memahami keadaan antar satu sama lain._ ' batin Conan meringis.

"Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau belum mencoba. Lagipula Bourbon juga sudah memaafkanmu." ujar Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Akai bingung.

"Rahasia. Aku mau pulang dulu ya _Akai-san,_ sudah ditunggu Kak Ran soalnya. Sampai jumpa." Bukannya menjawab, Conan malah langsung izin pulang dan menambah kebingungan bagi Akai.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh anak itu?'_ Akai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari rumah itu, Conan tersenyum lega.

 _'Langkah pertama sudah selesai, lanjut ke langkah kedua.'_

~OOO~

Conan memulai langkah kedua dari rencananya. Ia pergi ke apartemen Kir untuk meminta bantuan darinya.

Sesampainya di sana, Conan langsung bertemu dengan Kir yang hendak membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hai kak Rena." sapa Conan.

"Hai Conan. Tumben ke sini. Ada perlu apa ?" Tanya Rena.

"Aku ke sini cuma mau memberitahu kalau aku sudah punya rencana untuk mendamaikan kak Amuro dengan _Akai-san._ " jelas Conan.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Rena takjub. Ia sendiri belum menemukan rencana untuk mendamaikan Amuro dan Akai. Rena diam-diam agak cemburu dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki Conan.

"Itu benar dan aku akan menjalankan rencana itu besok, tapi aku butuh bantuan dari kak Rena untuk melaksanakannya. Tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantu. Bantuan seperti apa yang kau perlukan?" jawab Rena.

"Aku ingin kak Rena membujuk kak Amuro untuk pergi ke taman Haido besok sore. Setelah itu tolong beritahu juga pada kak Amuro kalau _Akai-san_ tidak sengaja membunuh Scotch dan alasannya membenci kak Amuro hanyalah karena cemburu. Untuk langkah selanjutnya dan lokasi tempat kita bertemu akan ku kabari nanti." kata Conan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." balas Rena.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa. Tolong siapkan juga peralatan P3K ya?" tambah Conan.

Kir mengernyitkan dahi tanda ia bingung.

 _'Untuk apa perlengkapan P3K ?'_

Namun Kir tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih mengiyakan permintaan aneh dari Conan.

"Terima kasih, kak Rena sudah mau membantu. Aku pamit dulu ya, sudah mau sore soalnya." ucap Conan berpamitan pada Kir.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

 _'Langkah kedua selesai, tinggal langkah terakhir.'_ batin Conan.

~OOO~

Keesokan harinya, Conan memulai langkah terakhir, yaitu eksekusi. Ia dan Rena sekarang sedang berada di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di Taman Haido.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku minta kemarin, kak Rena ?" tanya Conan pada Rena.

"Sudah. Tadi pagi, aku mengirim pesan singkat ke Amuro untuk membujuknya datang ke sini dan ia langsung menyetujuinya. Aku juga sudah membawa kotak perlengkapan P3K." jawab Rena.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-omong pesan seperti apa yang kau kirimkan, kak Rena ?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Pesan seperti ini." kata Rena sambil menunjukkan sebuah pesan di layar handphonenya.

Pesan dari Rena untuk Amuro :

 _Nanti sore, Pukul 17.00, bisa temui aku di Taman Haido? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menunggu di bangku taman paling ujung barat._

 _Ps : Jangan terlambat ya ^_^_

'Gubrakkk'

Conan sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Rena.

 _'Pantas saja, kak Amuro langsung menyetujuinya. Ternyata pesanmu seperti itu.'_ batin Conan tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa langkah kita selanjutnya ?" tanya Rena.

"Cukup tunggu dan lihat saja." ucap Conan.

Ngomong-omong soal membujuk, Conan juga berhasil meyakinkan Akai untuk datang. Sama seperti Rena, ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi seperti ini.

Pesan dari Conan untuk Akai :

 _Aku telah mendapatkan data terbaru tentang perkembangan Black Organization. Nanti sore tepatnya pukul 16.45, temui aku di bangku paling barat Taman Haido._

 _NB : Jangan pakai penyamaranmu. Berpenampilanlah seperti biasa._

Yah, setidaknya pesan dari Conan tidak terlalu PHP lah daripada pesan dari Rena. Soal waktu, Conan memang menargetkan Akai untuk datang lebih awal daripada Amuro.

~OOO~

Pukul 16.45

Conan dan Rena sudah berpindah tempat ke belakang pohon yang berhadapan sejajar dengan bangku yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Tujuannya agar lebih mudah dalam mengawasi gerak-gerik Amuro dan Akai.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Akai tiba di taman tersebut. Ia langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan. Tampaknya Akai tidak mengetahui rencana dari Conan ini, karena Akai memenuhi setiap syarat yang dituliskan Conan dalam pesan. Pertama, ia tidak memakai penyamaran sehingga wajahnya benar-benar wajah Akai asli. Kedua, ia memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan olehnya yaitu celana jeans hitam dengan atasan kaos hitam dan jaket kulit hitam. Tidak lupa ia juga mengenakan topi rajut hitam yang sering digunakannya. Benar-benar _style_ khas dari Akai.

Sementara itu, di tempat Akai...

Akai tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu karena ia tidak kunjung menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Dimana bocah detektif itu ? Ini sudah jam 16.45 lewat tapi ia belum terlihat di sini. Apa ia memang sengaja mempermainkanku?" gerutu Akai. Tapi untungnya Akai sempat membawa koran tadi sehingga bisa menggunakan waktu menunggunya dengan baca berita.

~OOO~

Pukul 17.00

Amuro sudah sampai di taman. Ia melangkah menuju bangku yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Melihat penampilan Amuro yang baru sampai, membuat Conan menjadi kasihan padanya. Bagaimana tidak ? Sepertinya Amuro sangat mempercayai kata-kata dari Rena yang mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan berdua, tanpa tahu kalau itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Buktinya, Amuro sekarang memakai pakaian yang terbilang sangat rapi untuk pertemuan kali ini. Ia mengenakan setelan jas warna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih berlengan panjang. Setelan pakaian yang cukup modis.

Sementara itu, di tempat Amuro...

 _'Bukankah itu, tempat yang digunakan untuk pertemuannya ya? Bangku paling barat di taman ini. Tapi kok yang duduk di situ laki-laki ya? Dimana Rena ?'_ Amuro bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Orang yang duduk di situ adalah seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca koran dengan cara dilebarkan menjadi 2 bagian sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh koran.

Amuro berjalan mendekat ke arah orang itu, ia bertanya dengan sopan.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apa anda tahu..."

Perkataan Amuro terputus begitu melihat wajah dari orang itu. Ia dan orang itu sama-sama terkejut begitu mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau..." teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Orang itu adalah Shuichi Akai, rival abadi Amuro. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Akai di tempat ini. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Akai. Keadaan menjadi begitu hening. Akai sudah berada pada posisi berdiri berhadapan dengan Amuro. Koran yang dibacanya tadi sudah diletakkan sembarangan di bangku.

Setelah sesi hening yang cukup lama, Akai akhirnya maju mendekati Amuro dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memukul Amuro sampai Amuro jatuh ke tanah. Sementara Amuro hanya menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Akai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" seru Amuro yang sudah bisa berdiri kembali.

"Itu karena aku kesal padamu. Kau selalu ada di pikiran Akemi, walaupun kau hanya berstatus sebagai teman baiknya. Aku iri padamu, kau tahu. Ia selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dirimu" ucap Akai sehingga Amuro kembali memandangnya dengan terpana.

"Akai, itu...," ucapan Amuro dipotong oleh Akai.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memukulku juga?" tanya Akai.

"Apa maksud...," ucapan Amuro lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Akai.

"Bukankah aku sudah merebut Akemi, wanita yang kau sukai itu dan secara tidak langsung aku juga yang telah membunuh teman baikmu ?" tanya Akai lagi.

Amuro terdiam dan menunduk sehingga matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya lalu tiba-tiba dia memukul Akai sehingga Akai jatuh ke tanah seperti yang dialaminya tadi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, kau tahu?" seru Amuro.

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan urusan kita sekarang," ucap Akai yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Amuro.

Dan mereka pun berkelahi sampai mereka terbaring di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah babak belur. Mereka lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk dengan bersender pada bangku taman.

"Bagaimana Akai, apakah urusan kita sudah selesai ?" ucap Amuro.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini." balas Akai.

"Baguslah. Jadi sekarang kita berteman ?" kata Amuro sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Akai bersalaman.

"Berteman," jawab Akai singkat sambil menyambut uluran tangan Amuro. Peristiwa ini menandai berakhirnya permusuhan di antara mereka berdua.

Kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat sehingga mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Rena serta Conan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian ini memang benar-benar bodoh ya?" kata Rena sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yah, apa boleh buat," ucap mereka berdua sambil nyengir.

"Untungnya aku membawa peralatan P3K sehingga aku bisa mengobati luka-luka kalian itu," ucap Rena kepada Akai dan Amuro.

 _'Jadi itu sebabnya Conan menyuruhku membawa perlengkapan P3K.'_ batin Rena dalam hati. Ia akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ucapan Conan kemarin.

Rena dibantu oleh Conan mengobati luka-luka yang dimiliki oleh Amuro dan Akai. Setelah selesai, Amuro dan Akai berterima kasih kepada Conan dan Rena.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Kau darimana saja Conan? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi dan kenapa kau bisa datang bersama dengan Kir? Apakah pertemuanku dengan Amuro di tempat ini adalah rencana kalian berdua ?" tanya Akai yang sudah mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, _Akai-san._ " jawab Conan dengan santai.

"Jadi, pesan yang kamu kirimkan ke aku dan berisi ajakan untuk kencan itu palsu ya, Rena?" Tanya Amuro pada Rena.

"Yap, benar. Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu, tapi itu sendiri demi kebaikanmu. Kalau aku mengatakan dengan jujur tentang rencana Conan ini, mungkin kamu tidak akan datang dan beralasan yang macam-macam." jelas Rena.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, membuat Amuro menjadi kecewa berat. Padahal sudah capek- capek ia berdandan rapi seperti ini demi kencan dengan Rena, tapi apa daya ternyata semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Melihat keadaan Amuro yang terlihat begitu kecewa, Akai berusaha menghiburnya dengan tepukan pelan di bahu Amuro seolah-olah mengatakan :

 _"Sabar ya bro. I know what you feel."_

" _By the way,_ pertarungan kalian berdua tadi benar-benar epik. Mirip seperti film-film action Hollywood. Benar tidak, Conan?" ucap Rena yang mulai membahas tentang perkelahian yang terjadi tadi.

"Benar. Apalagi adegan damai antara kalian tadi. Bagus sekali." kata Conan menambahkan.

"Jadi kalian mengawasi kita dari tadi?" Tanya Amuro.

"Ya. Dari pohon di sebelah sana. Tidak hanya mengawasi tetapi aku juga merekamnya dengan kamera ini." jawab Conan sambil menunjukkan kamera yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku dan Conan sangat ingin tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi kalian di video itu. Ekspresi kaget ketika saling bertatap muka dan ekspresi serius kalian saat bertarung benar-benar menggemaskan." Pada akhirnya Rena dan Conan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mereka berdua tertawa begitu melihat ulang video tadi dan mengingat momen yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Sial. Mereka berdua malah tertawa disaat kita menderita seperti ini." keluh Amuro.

"Kau benar, mereka benar-benar kurang ajar." balas Akai dengan suara yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh Conan dan Rena karena mereka berdua masih sibuk tertawa.

Amuro dan Akai menatap lurus ke depan, mengalihkan pandangan dari 2 orang yang sibuk tertawa di samping mereka. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah dermaga kecil, tempat orang biasa memancing ikan yang ada di pinggir danau. Kebetulan jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Amuro dan Akai sekarang.

"Apa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, Akai ?" tanya Amuro dengan sedikit seringaian di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan aku pikir ide itu tidak terlalu buruk." jawab Akai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita foto bersama dulu di dermaga itu, mumpung pemandangannya indah." ajak Amuro kepada Rena dan Conan.

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita ke sana." ucap Rena yang langsung menyetujui ajakan dari Amuro.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku siapkan kameranya dulu." kata Conan sambil mengeluarkan hp dan tongsis dari dalam tasnya.

"Ok sudah siap. Ayo kita ke sana."

~OOO~

Sesampainya di dermaga, mereka langsung mengambil posisi untuk berfoto. Amuro dan Akai berada di ujung kiri dan kanan. Sementara Rena dan Conan berada di tengah.

"Baiklah semua sudah siap, ayo kita hitung mundur." kata Amuro.

"1..."

"2..." Tanpa disadari oleh Conan dan Rena, Amuro dan Akai sudah sedikit melangkah ke depan.

"3..."

"Byuuurrr"

Rena dan Conan tercebur ke dalam danau karena didorong oleh Amuro dan Akai. Mengetahui rencana mereka berdua sudah berhasil, Amuro dan Akai saling ber-tos ria. Mereka berdua balik menertawakan Conan dan Rena yang badannya sudah basah kuyup.

Setidaknya sedikit balas dendam, tidak apa-apa kan?

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _ **Balasan review (untuk guest)**_

 **Guest :** Adegannya rada aneh ya? Maklum soalnya aku kehabisan ide untuk chapter kemarin. Jadinya ya gitu, romance maksa. Hehehe

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah memberikan review.

Akhir kata,

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	8. Chapter 8 : Identitas (Bagian Pertama)

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, sedikit inspirasi dari DC Movie 5, kata berbelit-belit, Analisis amatiran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Perdamaian antara Amuro dan Akai memberikan dampak besar bagi perkembangan penyelidikan kasus Black Organization. Kini PSB (Kepolisian Rahasia Jepang) mau menjalin kerja sama dengan FBI dan CIA yang sudah lebih dulu saling bekerja sama dalam kasus ini. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi kabar baik untuk penyelesaian kasus ini karena dengan bergabungnya ketiga kekuatan tersebut, peluang untuk menghancurkan BO menjadi lebih besar.

Bagi Amuro sendiri, ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa berdamai dengan Akai, musuh bebuyutannya. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau perdamaiannya dengan Akai itu bisa terwujud karena rencana seorang anak kecil. Ya, seorang Edogawa Conan yang begitu cerdas, bahkan terlampau cerdas untuk anak seumurannya. Setidaknya itu menurut Amuro sendiri.

Sejak awal bertemu Conan, Amuro sudah dibuat takjub oleh kepintaran analisis dari anak itu. Bahkan ketika Amuro diam-diam menyelidiki Conan, ia menemukan fakta tersembunyi bahwa Conan adalah sosok di belakang analisis hebat dari Detektif Mouri atau yang sering disebut Kogoro Tidur.

Namun, pada akhirnya Amuro tidak menemukan informasi tambahan apapun mengenai Conan, selain ia adalah seorang anak biasa berumur 7 tahun yang bersekolah di SD Teitan. Amuro pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyelidiki Conan lagi setelah itu.

Tetapi belakangan ini, keinginan Amuro untuk mengetahui sosok asli Conan mulai muncul kembali dan menjadi bertambah besar. Amuro memutuskan untuk mencoba menyelidikinya sekali lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengetahui identitas asli dari Edogawa Conan.

~OOO~

Amuro mulai menyelidiki Conan dengan menentukan pola kegiatannya sehari-hari. Conan berangkat dan pulang sekolah seperti anak SD pada umumnya. Ia sering bermain dengan grup anak kecil yang bernama Detective Boys dan mereka sering pergi ke rumah Professor Agasa. Kemungkinan terbesar Amuro akan mengetahui identitas asli dari Conan jika ia menyelidiki Professor Agasa dan rumahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Professor Agasa.

' _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah terburu-buru'_ pikir Amuro.

Pada akhirnya, Amuro memilih untuk memulai penyelidikan dari teman-teman Conan yaitu anak-anak detective boys.

~OOO~

Hari ini, seperti biasa kelompok detective boys pulang sekolah bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan hal-hal menarik seperti games ataupun serial kartun yang akan tayang. Namun tentu saja hanya 3 anak yang antusias dengan pembicaraan itu sedangkan 2 orang lainnya hanya mendengarkan. Mereka adalah Conan dan Ai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti main bola di lapangan ?" ajak Genta pada teman-temannya.

"Boleh juga. Sudah lama kita tidak main bola." sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Conan dan Ai akan ikut kan?" tanya Ayumi sambil menoleh ke arah Ai dan Conan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Ada urusan di rumah." jawab Conan.

"Aku juga tidak ikut. Aku mau mengerjakan PR di rumah." jawab Ai.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak bisa ikut tidak apa-apa." ucap Genta maklum. Sudah sering ia, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi mendapat penolakan seperti ini.

~OOO~

Di lapangan

Pada akhirnya yang bermain bola di lapangan hanya Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Ayumi tidak jadi ikut karena diajak ibunya berbelanja di mall.

"Ayo tendang bolanya, Mitsuhiko. Aku siap." kata Genta. Ia sekarang sedang berlatih menjadi kiper.

"Siap ? Aku akan menendang. Hyaa.." Mitsuhiko berlari ke arah bola dan menendangnya. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, bola tersebut malah melebar dari gawang dan hampir mengenai seorang pemuda yang sedang lewat di pinggir lapangan. Untungnya, pemuda itu mempunyai reflek yang cukup bagus, dan berhasil menangkap bolanya dengan satu tangan.

Melihat hal itu, Genta dan Mitsuhiko langsung berlari menuju pemuda tadi. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung menunduk dan mencoba meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya kak. Tadi bolanya hampir mengenai kakak. Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja" kata Mitsuhiko dan Genta bersamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok lain kali. Hati-hati ya," ucap pemuda itu.

"Lho kak Amuro ternyata" kata Mitsuhiko begitu ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah dari orang itu.

Amuro tersenyum sambil membatin.

 _'Sekarang saatnya.'_

"Iya. Aku kebetulan lewat sini. O ya, kalian tumben main bolanya cuma berdua. Yang lain mana ?" Tanya Amuro. Ia mengajak Mitsuhiko dan Genta untuk duduk bersantai di bawah pohon.

"Seperti biasa Conan dan Haibara ada urusan masing-masing. Kalau Ayumi tidak jadi ikut main soalnya ia diajak ibunya belanja di mall." jawab Genta.

"Seperti biasa ?" Amuro mengulangi perkataan dari Genta untuk memastikan.

"Ya seperti biasa. Conan dan Ai memang sering seperti itu, kak. Mereka sering menolak kalau kita ajak bermain. Selain itu, menurutku mereka cukup aneh. Karena aku sering sekali mendengar mereka berbicara hal yang dalam artinya." jelas Mitsuhiko.

Oke Amuro sekarang mulai memikirkan kemungkinannya.

 _'Jika seperti itu, mungkin anak yang bernama Haibara itu, juga mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan Conan. Itu sebabnya mereka berdua tampak akrab. Untuk anak seusia mereka harusnya mereka senang kalau diajak bermain oleh temannya, tapi kenapa ini tidak?_ '' Amuro menemui jalan buntu dalam pemikirannya.

Sementara Amuro sibuk berpikir, Genta dan Mitsuhiko mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Mitsuhiko. Kalau menurutku mungkin Conan dan Haibara itu adalah orang dewasa yang menyusut menjadi seorang anak kecil." ujar Genta menyampaikan teorinya. Mendengar teori ini, membuat Amuro menjadi ingin tertawa.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin orang dewasa bisa menyusut menjadi anak kecil.'_ Batin Amuro geli.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, Genta." sahut Mitsuhiko bosan.

"Itu mungkin saja kan? Kau ingat tidak waktu kita dulu berkunjung ke Gedung Tower Nishitamashi. Saat itu kita semua mencoba mesin untuk melihat wajah 10 tahun ke depan. Ketika kita mencoba mesin itu, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya ketika giliran Conan dan Haibara lah mesin itu menjadi error." jelas Genta.

"Tunggu dulu, seperti apa mesin untuk melihat wajah 10 tahun ke depan, itu ?" tanya Amuro. Ia tertarik dengan topik bahasan ini.

"Itu adalah mesin yang bisa menampilkan foto wajah seseorang di masa depan kak. Cara kerjanya mirip kamera. Kita akan memakai sebuah helm yang kemudian akan memancarkan sinar flash. Lalu mesin itu akan menampilkan foto wajah kita pada waktu 10 tahun yang akan datang." jelas Mitsuhiko. Amuro mulai bisa membayangkan bentuk dan cara kerja dari mesin itu.

"Pada awalnya Conan dan Haibara tidak mau mencoba mesin itu. Mungkin saja mereka takut identitas asli mereka akan muncul dari foto yang dihasilkan mesin itu. Setelah mereka mencobanya, mesin itu malah error dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasil fotonya. Menurutmu apa yang membuat mesin itu error?" tanya Genta pada Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko hanya menegakkan kedua bahu tanda ia tidak mengerti

"Menurutku yang membuatnya error adalah karena wajah Conan dan Haibara yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Mesin itu bisa menghasilkan foto seseorang pada 10 tahun ke depan yang artinya mesin itu bekerja dengan cara mendeteksi umur seseorang saat ini dan menyesuaikannya dengan wajah. Karena ketidaksesuaian wajah dan umur yang dimiliki Haibara dan Conan, mesin itu tidak bisa memprosesnya. Lalu pertanyaannya berapa umur Conan dan Haibara sesungguhnya ? Jawaban yang pasti tentu saja lebih tua dari umurnya sekarang. Namun untuk kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah sesuai dengan batas kerja mesin itu dalam menganalisa wajah yaitu 10 tahun ke depan. Jadi identitas asli Conan dan Haibara saat ini adalah seorang remaja yang berumur sekitar 17 tahunan." Genta mengakhiri deduksinya.

Amuro dan Mitsuhiko memandang Genta dengan terpana. Amuro tidak menyangka kalau anak seperti Genta bisa membuat analisis sebagus itu. Mungkin analisis dari Genta tersebut memang sulit dipercaya namun penjelasan itu cukup masuk akal baginya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Conan dan Haibara bisa menyusut menjadi seorang berumur 7 tahun ?" tanya Mitsuhiko setelah pulih dari kondisi terpananya.

"Kalau itu... Aku tidak tahu. Hehehe..." jawab Genta yang membuat Mitsuhiko sweatdrop sedangkan Amuro hanya memakluminya. Walaupun Genta bisa membuat analisa yang bagus seperti tadi, ia tetaplah anak biasa yang berumur 7 tahun.

"Ngomong-omong, apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya Conan dan Haibara ?" Amuro mulai mengorek informasi tambahan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Conan maupun Haibara. Tapi katanya orang tua mereka sedang berada di luar negeri" kali ini Mitsuhiko yang menjawab.

"Begitu ya." ucap Amuro.

"O ya kak Amuro, kenapa dari tadi kakak selalu bertanya tentang Conan dan Haibara ? Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua ?" tanya Genta yang membuat Amuro cukup terkejut.

Amuro mencari jawaban yang tepat hingga akhirnya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Aku sedang belajar menulis cerita dan berencana menjadikan Conan dan Haibara sebagai tokoh utamanya." jawab Amuro. Ia tampak was-was begitu melihat Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu...tolong masukkan kami ke dalam ceritanya." kata Mitsuhiko dan Genta bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Kalian akan ku masukkan dalam ceritanya." ucap Amuro sambil menghela nafas lega. Untungnya anak-anak ini tidak curiga.

"Oi Mitsuhiko, kita pulang yuk. Aku sudah lapar." ajak Genta

"Ish kau ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya Kak Amuro." ujar Mitsuhiko.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian tadi bilang lapar kan? Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan di kedai ramen di depan sana ?" ajak Amuro.

"Benarkah, kak Amuro?" tanya Genta

Amuro menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Genta tampak senang sekali.

"Terima kasih ya kak Amuro. Maaf kalau jadinya merepotkan." kata Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena telah membantuku tadi." balas Amuro.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kedai ramen. Ketika berjalan Mitsuhiko bertanya pada Genta.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat deduksi yang bagus seperti tadi, Genta?" tanya Mitsuhiko penasaran.

"Itu adalah salah satu usahaku. Aku sadar mungkin aku tidak sepintar kau, Ayumi, apalagi Conan dan Haibara. Untuk itu aku berusaha untuk bisa seperti kalian semua dan pantas menjadi anggota Detective Boys dengan cara belajar menganalisa kasus." Jawab Genta yang berhasil membuat Amuro tersenyum.

"Motivasi yang bagus. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kamu pasti bisa menjadi detektif yang hebat." puji Amuro dengan tulus. Sementara Genta yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Amuro mulai membuat hipotesa dari informasi yang didapatkannya.

 **Hipotesa dari Amuro** :

Conan dan Haibara adalah seorang remaja yang diperkirakan berumur sekitar 17 tahun. Hal ini diperkuat oleh fakta bahwa mereka tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bermain dengan anak seusianya dan sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang terlampau tinggi untuk anak-anak seumurannya. Mereka menyusut menjadi seorang berumur 7 tahun karena hal yang tidak diketahui. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah karena racun atau obat tertentu.

Setelah mencatat hipotesa seperti itu, Amuro berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memikirkan kemungkinan identitas asli dari Conan dan Haibara.

 _'Jika yang dikatakan Genta tadi siang itu benar, maka identitas asli dari Conan dan Haibara pastilah seseorang yang selama setahun ini menghilang atau jarang terlihat. Tentu saja wajah asli orang itu mirip Conan dan Haibara.' pikir Amuro._

Untuk Conan, Amuro tidak bisa menemukan wajah orang yang mirip dengannya. Sedangkan untuk Haibara, sepertinya ia familiar dengan wajahnya. Amuro pun mencoba mengingat-ingatnya dengan cara menyebutkan nama orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Date, Scotch, Elena, Akemi, Shiho..." Amuro berhenti berbicara karena teringat sesuatu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai mencari benda di rak. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung membuka benda itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah map. Map tersebut berisi data dari anggota-anggota lama dari BO beserta fotonya. Amuro melihat-lihat daftar itu hingga akhirnya ia tertarik dengan salah satu nama dari daftar itu. Bibir Amuro membentuk senyuman tipis.

 _'Ternyata kau masih hidup, Shiho.'_ batin Amuro.

Amuro menyudahi penyelidikan hari ini. Ia menambahkan tulisan di bawah catatan hipotesanya.

 **Kemungkinan Identitas** :

Conan Edogawa = ?

Ai Haibara = Shiho Miyano

~OOO~

Keesokan harinya, Amuro melanjutkan penyelidikan mengenai Conan dan target penyelidikan hari ini adalah seorang yang cukup dekat dengan Conan, yaitu Ran. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Ran, apalagi ia tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu suka bepergian. Tapi yang menjadi kesulitannya adalah bagaimana cara Amuro bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Amuro tidak bisa begitu saja bertamu ke rumah Ran dan berbicara dengannya karena ada kemungkinan, ia bertemu dengan Conan yang akan langsung mencurigainya.

Amuro juga tidak bisa mengajak Ran untuk pergi ke luar dan membicarakan hal itu karena ia bukan siapa-siapanya Ran. Pada akhirnya, Amuro hanya berharap, Ran bisa mampir ke kafe Poirot hari ini dan tentu saja sendirian. Harapan yang sulit terkabul mengingat Ran jarang mampir ke Poirot sendirian, ia pasti mengajak orang lain.

Namun rupanya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Amuro. Harapannya terkabul, Ran datang ke kafe Poirot sendirian. Jika dilihat dari kondisinya, Amuro bisa menduga kalau gadis itu sedang bersedih. Ran memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Amuro berjalan mendekat ke arah Ran.

"Halo Ran. Tumben mampir ke sini sendirian." sapa Amuro.

"Halo juga, kak Amuro. Iya nih, aku sebenarnya mengajak Sonoko untuk mampir ke sini. Tapi mendadak, ia bilang ada urusan." kata Ran.

Amuro menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti. Amuro lalu bertanya pada Ran.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Amuro.

"Aku pesan 1 strawberry cake dan kopi cappucino" jawab Ran.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya. Pesanan akan segera siap" Amuro pamit ke belakang untuk membuat pesanan dari Ran. Setelah selesai, Amuro mengantarkan pesanan ke mejanya Ran.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Ran. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Amuro sambil menaruh pesanan Ran di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Ran.

 _'Ini saatnya penyelidikan kedua'_ batin Amuro.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _Catatan:_

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Genta disini tiba-tiba pintar dan bisa membuat analisis. Jawabannya sudah ada di atas yaitu karena ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kurang pintar daripada anggota detective boys lainnya untuk itu ia belajar menganalisa kasus supaya bisa setara dengan teman-temannya yang lain

Ya alasan itu hanya karangan dari saya sendiri mengingat karakter Genta yang asli di DC mungkin tidak bisa langsung membuat analisis seperti itu. Tapi jika saya sendiri melihat lagi karakter Genta, sebenarnya dia itu adalah anak yang pintar hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Ia sering membuat Conan menyadari trik kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh pelaku pembunuhan dengan perkataan atau perbuatannya. Genta juga satu-satunya anggota detective boys yang bisa menebak kalau Conan dan Haibara memalsukan umur mereka yang sesungguhnya (di DC Movie 5) walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau tebakannya tepat :v

Karena alasan itulah di Chapter ini yang saya buat bisa melakukan analisis mengenai Conan dan Haibara adalah Genta

Sekian, catatan dari saya

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca


	9. Chapter 9 : Identitas (Bagian Kedua)

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, sedikit inspirasi dari DC Movie 5, kata berbelit-belit, Analisis amatiran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Amuro duduk berhadapan dengan Ran yang membuat Ran bingung dengan perilaku Amuro.

"Loh, kak Amuro tidak kembali bekerja?" tanya Ran.

"Aku istirahat sebentar. Lagipula kafe sedang tidak banyak pelanggan." kata Amuro. Ran melihat keadaan kafe dan mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Amuro. Keadaan Poirot kali ini memang sepi, hanya ada Ran dan 2 orang lainnya yang sedang makan.

"Kamu kelihatannya lagi sedih. Apa kamu sedang punya masalah, Ran ?" tanya Amuro. Ran hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Amuro.

"Jika kamu mau cerita, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkannya kok." kata Amuro lagi. Ran tampak sedang berpikir sebentar. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang punya masalah dengan salah satu temanku. Aku menyukainya tapi ia seperti tidak pernah peduli padaku." ucap Ran memulai cerita.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu ?" tanya Amuro.

"Shinichi. Namanya Shinichi Kudo." kata Ran.

 _'Shinichi Kudo? Oh detektif SMA yang terkenal itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia jarang muncul di koran atau televisi seperti dulu. Apakah mungkin...'_ pikir Amuro mulai berdeduksi.

"Shinichi Kudo, yang seorang detektif SMA terkenal itu ?" tanya Amuro memastikan.

"Iya. Dia selalu saja menyibukkan dirinya dengan kasus sampai-sampai melupakan kewajibannya untuk sekolah. Aku khawatir padanya sehingga aku sering menanyakan kabarnya dan berusaha untuk membujuknya kembali ke sekolah. Tapi dia selalu saja beralasan sedang menyelidiki kasus sulit. Aku sampai penasaran kasus seperti apa yang ditanganinya." jelas Ran dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Sudah berapa lama dia bersikap seperti itu ?" tanya Amuro lagi.

"Sudah hampir satu tahun." jawab Ran. Jawaban yang membuat Amuro yakin deduksinya tadi tidak salah.

"Apa mungkin dia mulai bersikap seperti itu sejak kamu mulai mengenal Conan ?" tanya Amuro.

"Iya kak. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, setelah Conan muncul di kehidupanku, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Shinichi. Conan sudah seperti pengganti Shinichi. Di saat Shinichi tidak ada, Conan ada untuk menghiburku begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau Conan dan Shinichi itu adalah orang yang sama." ucap Ran

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Karena mereka berdua memang mirip kak. Wajahnya, kebiasaannya, hobinya, bahkan tanggal ulang tahunnya sama. Aku tahu ini memang terdengar konyol kan, kak Amuro?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak. Itu tidak konyol kok. Aku yakin kamu pasti merindukan sosok Shinichi itu, kan?" kata Amuro sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Benar. Aku memang merindukannya, kak. Aku mencintainya tapi aku belum berani mengungkapkannya. Aku selalu menunggunya kembali agar aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini karena aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku. Apakah hal yang ku lakukan ini salah kak?" tanya Ran meminta pendapat dari Amuro. Dari nada bicara Ran barusan, Amuro bisa tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya ini berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Menurutku caramu tadi tidak salah, hanya saja mungkin kamu harus belajar mengungkapkannya mulai sekarang, karena terkadang perasaan seseorang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu." jawab Amuro.

Mendengar jawaban dari Amuro membuat Ran menjadi sedikit tenang karena cara yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Namun di sisi lain jawaban itu juga menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi Ran.

 _'Bagaimana perasaanku nantinya jika Shinichi telah kembali, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain ?'_

"Oh ya, Ran. Bolehkah aku pinjam hpmu sebentar? Aku ingin mengirim pesan pada temanku tapi aku kehabisan pulsa." tanya Amuro yang membuat Ran tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ran memperbolehkan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ran, diam-diam Amuro mencari kontak dari Shinichi dan mencatat nomornya di hp milik Amuro.

"Terima kasih ya, Ran." ucap Amuro sambil mengembalikan hp milik Ran.

"Sama-sama."

 _'Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang ku perlukan. Inilah waktunya pertunjukan.'_ batin Amuro senang.

~OOO~

Malam harinya, Conan pergi ke apartemen Amuro untuk memenuhi ajakan makan malam bersama dari Amuro. Awalnya Conan curiga karena tidak biasanya Amuro bersikap seperti ini. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sesampainya di sana, Conan langsung disambut oleh Amuro dan mereka berdua menuju ke ruang makan.

 **Di** **ruang** **makan**

"Apa yang ingin kak Amuro bicarakan ?" tanya Conan di sela-sela waktu makannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin tanya, kau ini sebenarnya siapa ?" tanya Amuro.

"Apa maksud kak Amuro ? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." ucap Conan. Ia mulai khawatir dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Conan. Oh atau mungkin bisa ku panggil Shinichi Kudo." kata Amuro dengan sedikit seringaian di wajahnya.

Conan benar-benar menghentikan acara makannya begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Amuro. Ia tentu terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Apa maksudmu kak Amuro ? Aku ini Conan bukan kak Shinichi." ucap Conan berusaha mengelak.

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku. Aku juga yakin kalau kau barusan bohong. Kau adalah Shinichi Kudo dan temanmu yang bernama Haibara itu adalah Shiho Miyano." kata Amuro dengan percaya diri. Conan tentu merasa kaget sekarang karena ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Tapi bukan namanya Conan jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia menantang Amuro untuk menjelaskan alasannya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, bisa kak Amuro jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku dan Haibara berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti sekarang ?" ucap Conan.

"Aku belum tahu pastinya dan hal itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Mungkin karena racun atau obat tertentu." kata Amuro dengan santainya.

"Mungkin ? Kak Amuro dasarkan semuanya pada kata mungkin ? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," balas Conan dengan sengit.

Amuro menghela nafas sebentar. Ia sudah menduga kalau Conan tidak akan mengalah dan mengakui identitas aslinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena Amuro sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia bahkan sudah mempunyai kartu as dalam permainan ini.

"Aku tidak hanya mendasarkan semua ini pada kata mungkin tetapi juga fakta-fakta yang ada. Fakta pertama, kau dan Haibara sering menolak bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau dan Haibara juga sering mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipahami oleh anak seusia kalian. Fakta itu menjelaskan kalau umur kalian yang sebenarnya lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya." jelas Amuro

"Biar ku jelaskan kak Amuro. Aku dan Haibara menolak bermain dengan teman-teman kami karena menurutku permainan yang mereka lakukan tidak menarik dan terlalu membosankan. Sedangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui olehku itu, aku pelajari dari buku dan acara televisi. Jadi penjelasan dari Kak Amuro tadi tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menuduhku dan Haibara bahwa kami memalsukan umur kami yang sebenarnya." ucap Conan membela diri

"Jawaban yang bagus, Kudo. Baiklah, memang fakta pertama tadi tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menjelaskan umur kalian. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku bertanya sebentar padamu, Kudo?" kata Amuro.

"Tanya apa?"

"Aku dengar kamu, Haibara, dan teman-temanmu pernah mengunjungi Gedung Tower Nishitamashi dan mencoba sebuah mesin yang bisa menampilkan wajah seseorang pada 10 tahun ke depan. Pada awalnya, kau dan Haibara tidak mau mencoba mesin itu. Hingga akhirnya kalian berdua terpaksa mencoba mesin itu karena paksaan dari teman-teman kalian. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, mengapa kamu dan Haibara tidak mau mencoba mesin itu ?" tanya Amuro

Sekali lagi, Amuro memuat Conan tercengang.

 _'Darimana dia dapat informasi itu, sih.'_ batin Conan mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin mencobanya karena aku tidak mau melihat wajahku di masa depan." kata Conan ketus.

"O benarkah ? Bukannya alasannya karena takut identitas aslimu sebagai Shinichi kudo terbongkar." goda Amuro.

"Sudah ku bilang. Alasannya bukan itu." Conan mulai marah.

"Wo...wo. Santai _bro_. Jadi, apakah kamu sudah mengakui kalau identitas aslimu itu Shinichi Kudo ?" tanya Amuro. Ia sedari tadi menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Conan yang begitu lucu.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau memberikan penjelasan dan bukti yang jelas, kalau aku itu memang Shinichi Kudo." balas Conan.

"Kau ingin penjelasan? Baiklah aku akan memberikannya. Setelah kau dan Haibara mencoba mesin untuk melihat wajah 10 tahun ke depan itu, mesin itu malah error dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasil foto seperti seharusnya. Menurutmu apa yang membuat mesin itu error? tanya Amuro pada Conan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan programnya." jawab Conan seadanya.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Kalau menurutku yang membuatnya error adalah karena wajahmu dan Haibara yang tidak sesuai dengan umur kalian sebenarnya. Mesin itu bisa menghasilkan foto seseorang pada 10 tahun ke depan yang artinya mesin itu bekerja dengan cara mendeteksi umur seseorang saat ini dan menyesuaikannya dengan wajah. Karena ketidaksesuaian wajah dan umur yang kalian miliki, mesin itu tidak bisa memprosesnya. Lalu pertanyaannya berapa umurmu dan Haibara sesungguhnya ? Jawaban yang pasti tentu saja lebih tua dari umur kalian sekarang. Namun untuk kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah sesuai dengan batas kerja mesin itu dalam menganalisa wajah yaitu 10 tahun ke depan. Jadi identitas asli kalian saat ini adalah seorang remaja yang berumur sekitar 17 tahunan. Hal itulah yang membuatku yakin kau adalah Shinichi Kudo," jelas Amuro. Ia meniru deduksi dari Genta kemarin.

Conan memandang Amuro dengan terpana. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Ok memang ku akui analisamu tadi masuk akal. Lalu darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau identitas asliku itu Shinichi Kudo ? Remaja berumur 17 tahunan yang ada di Jepang itu banyak." balas Conan.

"Pertanyaan darimu itu sudah ku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Jawabannya mudah saja, dari Ran." kata Amuro.

"Dari Ran?" Conan benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan Amuro tadi. Amuro sontak tertawa begitu melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Conan itu.

"Hahaha... Kau tahu ekspresi kagetmu tadi justru membuktikan kalau dugaanku tentang identitasmu itu benar adanya" ucap Amuro sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Itu. Cuma kebetulan." ujar Conan.

"Lihatlah kamu berusaha mengelak lagi. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi setelah mendengar penjelasanku yang satu ini. Hal yang membuatku yakin jika kau adalah Shinichi Kudo ialah penjelasan dari Ran kemarin. Ia bilang Shinichi jarang menemuinya lagi setelah kau muncul dalam kehidupannya. Setiap Shinichi muncul, kau selalu menghilang dan sebaliknya ketika kau ada, Shinichi menghilang. Itu membuktikan..."

"Aku dan Shinichi itu orang yang berbeda. Buktinya kak Ran selalu mendapat telepon dari Shinichi setiap malam" Conan memotong ucapan dari Amuro.

"Itu karena kau yang menelponnya. Kau menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu milikmu itu untuk merubah suaramu. Trik yang sama kau gunakan untuk membuat analisis ' _Kogoro Tidur'._ Apa aku salah ?" tanya Amuro.

Conan hanya diam dan tidak menyahut omongan dari Amuro.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak'. Baiklah aku akan melanjutkannya. Aku telah menyelidiki silsilah keluarga Kudo dan tidak menemukan hubungan darah antara kau dan Keluarga Kudo. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kemiripan antara kau dan Shinichi kudo. Mulai dari wajah, karakter, hobi bahkan tanggal ulang tahun yang sama. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya ?" tantang Amuro pada Conan.

Conan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Amuro.

"Ok kalau kau tidak ingin mengelak lagi. Sekarang waktunya pembuktian. Kau bawa hp kan?" ucap Amuro senang.

"Ya aku bawa. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Conan balik.

"Nyalakan hpmu dan taruh di meja sini," perintah Amuro.

Conan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Amuro. Setelah Conan selesai, Amuro menyalakan hpnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Nomor Shinichi yang didapatkannya dari hp Ran kemarin.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Amuro menelpon hp Conan bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah dibuka yang muncul ternyata nomor dari Amuro.

"Itu adalah bukti otentik kalau kau adalah Shinichi Kudo. Aku tadi menelpon nomor Shinichi, tetapi kenapa malah panggilannya masuk ke hpmu. Bisa kau jelaskan itu, Conan?" Amuro tersenyum dengan rasa penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah aku mengakuinya. Aku memang Shinichi Kudo." ucap Conan pasrah. Ia harus mengakui keunggulan Amuro untuk saat ini.

"Akhirnya kamu mau mengaku juga. Ngomong-omong bagaimana caranya kamu bisa menyusut menjadi seperti ini ?" tanya Amuro

"Dengan racun APTX 4869 yang dibuat oleh Haibara. Organisasi memberiku racun tersebut, karena aku melihat transaksi yang mereka lakukan." terang Conan.

"Itu sebabnya kamu selalu terobsesi untuk mengejar anggota Black Organization ya?" kata Amuro.

"Begitulah..." ucap Conan.

"Apa Shiho sampai sekarang belum menemukan penawar untuk racun itu ?" tanya Amuro.

"Dia sudah menemukan penawar sementaranya. Tetapi penawar tersebut hanya mempan untuk 24 jam saja. Haibara selalu berusaha keras selama ini untuk membuat penawar permanen, namun hingga sekarang belum berhasil juga. Mungkin dia kekurangan data untuk riset. O ya, kak Amuro tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini kan ?" tanya Conan sambil memicing curiga ke arah Amuro.

"Tenang saja. Percakapan tadi akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua." jawab Amuro.

"Syukurlah." Conan menghela nafas lega.

 **To be Continue**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hadiah Spesial

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning :**

OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Amuro dapat menarik nafas lega. Pasalnya, satu demi satu permasalahan yang mengganggu pikirannya dapat teratasi. Mulai dari permasalahannya dengan Akai, kenangan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan, hingga misteri identitas asli dari Conan dan Haibara. Meskipun begitu masih ada satu masalah yang mengganjal di pikirannya yaitu masalah hubungannya dengan Rena.

Hubungannya masih bisa dibilang kurang berkembang karena mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, Amuro tidak dapat menyalahkan hal itu, karena memang itu semua sudah menjadi konsekuensinya. Amuro dan Rena harus membatasi pertemuan mereka agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari anggota BO yang lain.

Apalagi, beberapa waktu terakhir ini, penyusupan Amuro di BO mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Ia sekarang mendapatkan izin akses ke basis data dan arsip dari BO. Tentu saja itu merupakan kabar baik karena Amuro bisa mengorek informasi yang lebih dalam lagi mengenai BO.

~OOO~

Hari ini, Amuro mengunjungi pusat basis data BO untuk mengambil data-data yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk bisa menghancurkan BO. Izin akses yang ia dapatkan tentu memiliki batasan pemakaian yaitu 10 menit per harinya. Untuk itu, Amuro harus menyusun daftar data yang ingin diambilnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa lebih efektif.

Ia memasuki salah satu ruang akses di sana. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat 5 komputer yang bisa digunakan untuk mengakses data dan beberapa **_rack_ _server_**. Amuro menuju ke salah satu komputer itu dan mulai mengakses data. Terlihat sederhana memang, keamanan di pusat basis data BO ini hanya ketat di luar. Asalkan kamu mempunyai izin akses itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Di basis data ini juga tidak ada pengawasan riwayat akses, sehingga membuat Amuro bingung. Hal itu cukup aneh untuk sebuah pusat data organisasi kriminal kelas atas seperti Black Organization.

 _'Apa keamanan di sini memang hanya seperti ini ?'_ pikir Amuro.

Amuro membuka salah satu **_partisi_** yang ada, dan ia terkejut karena banyak folder dan file yang muncul.

 _'Sepertinya ini cukup menyulitkan_ ' batin Amuro.

Amuro memutuskan untuk tidak membuka file di tempat itu karena waktunya terbatas. Ia menancapkan flashdisk yang dibawanya dan langsung mengcopy beberapa file dan folder. File dan folder tersebut berisi tentang anggota-anggota BO, daftar kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan hingga penelitian rahasia yang dilakukan oleh BO. Setelah selesai mengcopy, Amuro langsung mencabut flashdisknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia menengok sebentar ke arah jam tangannya.

 _'8 menit, untung saja tidak lebih dari 10 menit,'_ batin Amuro lega.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di apartemen, Amuro langsung mencoba membuka file-file data yang tadi sudah didapatkannya. Ia menemukan hal yang menjelaskan kenapa sistem keamanan di basis data BO tadi hanya ketat di luar. Ternyata semua file dan folder yang ada di basis data itu sudah diberi pengaman berupa **_enkripsi_** dan password sehingga tidak bisa diakses dengan metode biasa.

"Jadi begitu rupanya. File-file dan folder yang aku _copy_ tadi sudah diamankan dengan enkripsi, kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa membukanya di sini. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menyerahkannya ke PSB dan FBI." kata Amuro.

Walaupun begitu, Amuro tetap mencoba membuka file-file tadi satu per satu. Siapa tahu ada yang luput dan tidak dienkripsi. Ia pun mencoba membuka satu per satu file-file dan folder yang ada. Pemikiran dari Amuro tadi ternyata benar adanya. Amuro menemukan 2 buah folder penilitian yang tidak dienkripsi, hanya diamankan dengan password. Dua Folder itu bernama Hell Angel dan Sherry.

 _'Hell Angel ? Itu kan julukan Elena di Organisasi. Apa mungkin di dalam folder itu ada data tentang APTX 4869?'_ pikir Amuro.

Amuro memilih menyalin 2 folder tadi ke flashdisk yang lain. Ia berencana memberikan flashdisk itu ke Shiho karena Amuro teringat dengan perkataan Conan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"...Haibara selalu berusaha keras selama ini untuk membuat penawar permanen, namun hingga sekarang belum berhasil juga. Mungkin dia kekurangan data untuk riset..."_

Amuro tersenyum tipis membayangkan hal itu.

~OOO~

Keesokan harinya, Amuro menyerahkan flashdisk yang berisi data-data yang ia ambil dari basis data BO kepada PSB dan FBI untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke rumah Professor Agasa untuk memberikan flashdisk yang satunya lagi kepada Shiho. Di perjalanan menuju rumah Professor, Amuro bertemu dengan rombongan anak-anak Detective Boys yang terlihat sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hai anak-anak, kalian sedang apa?" sapa Amuro.

"Hai, kak Amuro. Ini kami sedang mendiskusikan tentang kejutan yang tepat untuk Haibara," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Kejutan untuk Haibara ?" tanya Amuro.

"Iya kak Amuro. Hari ini, Ai ulang tahun dan kami ingin memberikan kejutan padanya." jelas Ayumi.

 _'Jadi sekarang Shiho ulang tahun. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat'_ pikir Amuro.

"Oh begitu. Kejutan seperti apa yang ingin kalian berikan ?" tanya Amuro penasaran

"Kami ingin membuat pesta ulang tahun di rumahnya Professor. Kami sudah memberitahu Professor sebelumnya. Dia sekarang sedang mengajak Haibara pergi sampai malam nanti. Jadi kami bisa mempersiapkan pesta di rumah Professor nantinya" jelas Genta.

"Oh ya, di mana Conan ? Apa dia tidak bersama kalian ?" tanya Amuro begitu menyadari kalau anak berkacamata itu tidak ada di sini.

"Conan pergi bersama Detektif Mouri untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Dasar, padahal kita sudah mengajaknya untuk membantu persiapan pesta ini." jawab Mitsuhiko sambil menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian mempersiapkan pesta itu, menggantikan Conan. Boleh kan ?" tawar Amuro.

"Tentu saja boleh, kak"

Amuro bersama anak-anak itu lalu menuju ke rumah Professor Agasa untuk mempersiapkan pesta.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di rumah Professor, mereka semua langsung membuat dekorasi untuk pesta. Mulai dari balon, kertas-kertas konverti hingga pita-pita. Amuro membantu anak-anak itu untuk menggantung dekorasi di ruang tamu, ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk pesta.

"Oh iya. Kita lupa membeli kue," kata Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sendiri ? Nanti kuenya bisa dihias dan dibentuk sesuka kita." usul Amuro.

"Eh, kak Amuro bisa buat kue ulang tahun ?" tanya Ayumi.

"Tentu, bisa" kata Amuro dengan percaya diri. Pengalamannya kerja di Poirot membuat Amuro menjadi akrab dengan yang namanya memasak. Apalagi masakan yang berbau _desert_ seperti kue.

"Tapi sebelum membuat kue, aku perlu beberapa bahan. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku minta kalian untuk pergi berbelanja sebentar ?" tanya Amuro pada Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

"Tentu tidak, kak Amuro. Serahkan saja pada kami." kata Mitsuhiko dan Genta bersamaan

Amuro memberikan daftar belanjaan dan uang kepada mereka berdua.

~OOO~

Selagi menunggu Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang sedang berbelanja, Ayumi dan Amuro mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun.

Mitsuhiko dan Genta baru selesai berbelanja sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Setelah mereka sampai, Amuro langsung memulai acara membuat kuenya. Ia mengajarkan langkah-langkah membuat kue kepada anak-anak detective boys. Mereka memperhatikan penjelasan dari Amuro dengan seksama.

Kue ulang tahun itu baru selesai dibuat jam 14.00. Setelah kue tersebut jadi, Amuro mempersilakan kelompok Detective Boys untuk menghiasnya sesuka mereka. Tentu saja, hasilnya cukup berantakan tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting mereka senang.

Setelah selesai menghias kue, Amuro dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

~OOO~

Pukul 18.30

Ai dan Professor Agasa sampai di depan rumah. Ai masuk ke rumah terlebih dulu. Ia mencoba mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Namun sebelum Ai sempat menemukan saklarnya, lampu sudah menyala terlebih dahulu dan ...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ai." Ai dikejutkan oleh ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya dan juga Amuro. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Ai langsung berjalan menuju teman-temannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

 _'Mereka pasti sudah bekerja keras mempersiapkan semua ini dari pagi.'_ pikir Ai sambil melihat-lihat kondisi ruang tamu sekarang. Keadaannya meriah dengan banyak dekorasi dimana-mana. Ai juga sempat melirik ke arah kue ulang tahun yang disajikan di meja.

 _'Sepertinya kue itu buatan sendiri tapi siapa yang membuatnya ya ?'_ pikir Ai.

"O ya Haibara-san, kau juga harus berterima kasih kepada kak Amuro. Dia telah membantu mempersiapkan kejutan ini. Dia juga yang telah membuat kue itu" celetuk Mitsuhiko.

"Terima kasih, ya kak Amuro." kata Ai sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Amuro bersalaman. Ai sudah mengetahui dari Conan kalau Amuro bisa dipercaya dan Amuro sudah tahu identitas asli dari Ai dan Conan sehingga ia tidak merasa takut lagi pada Amuro.

"Sama-sama" ucap Amuro sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Ai.

"Ngomong-omong Edogawa di mana? Kok dia tidak kelihatan ?" tanya Ai begitu menyadari ketidakberadaan Conan di tempat itu.

"Dia mungkin masih menangani kasus bersama Detektif Mouri." jawab Genta.

Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan _'Oh'_ singkat. Namun, Amuro dapat melihat perubahan raut muka Ai menjadi sedikit murung setelah mengatakan itu.

 _'Apa kau menyukai detektif itu, Shiho?'_ pikir Amuro.

~OOO~

Acara pesta kecil-kecilan itu berlangsung meriah seperti acara ulang tahun pada umumnya. Pesta baru berakhir sekitar pukul 19.00. Anak-anak Detective Boys pamit pulang setelah itu. Sedangkan Amuro dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu professor Agasa membersihkan ruang tamu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu, Amuro mencari keberadaan Ai tapi tidak ketemu.

"Professor, apa kau melihat Ai ?" tanya Amuro pada professor Agasa yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia ada di kamar atau labnya. Kalau tidak ada, mungkin dia ada di balkon atas." jelas Professor Agasa.

~OOO~

 **Di** **balkon**

Ai sedang berdiri sambil menatap bulan yang tampak indah malam ini. Ia merenungi kehidupannya yang telah terjadi belakangan ini.

 _'Sudah hampir satu tahun, huh'_ batin Ai.

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat bagi Shiho. Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun ini dirinya menyusut menjadi Ai Haibara. Sudah 1 tahun pula, ia berusaha membuat penawar permanen APTX 4869 namun belum berhasil juga.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Shiho. Sikapmu benar-benar tidak berubah ya," sebuah suara menginterupsi Ai yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ai tahu pemilik suara ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Rei ?" tanya Ai.

Amuro berjalan mendekat ke arah Ai lalu berdiri di samping Ai.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, Shiho." kata Amuro.

"Kalau ingin bicara, bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarkan," ucap Ai sambil menoleh ke arah Amuro.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku satu tahun belakangan ini. Aku selalu membuatmu takut dan bahkan pernah berniat membunuhmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal." ucap Amuro sambil menatap wajah Ai.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu kok." kata Ai sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang jarang dilihat Amuro dari wajah Shiho.

 _'Sepertinya selama ini aku salah menilai Shiho. Walaupun dia sering bersikap dingin dan sinis kepada orang lain, sebenarnya hatinya baik. Hanya saja ia malu menunjukkan sikap baik hatinya pada orang lain.'_ batin Amuro.

"O ya sebenarnya Shiho, aku punya hadiah untukmu," ucap Amuro

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Ai.

"Ini," kata Amuro singkat sambil menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk kepada Ai.

"Flashdisk ?" ucap Shiho bingung.

"Ya. Di dalamnya ada 2 folder dengan nama Hell Angel dan Sherry. Mungkin saja ada data penelitian tentang APTX4869 di folder tersebut yang berguna untuk risetmu. Tapi untuk mengakses folder itu diperlukan password dan aku belum sempat mencoba mengaksesnya." jelas Amuro.

"Baiklah aku terima. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus membantuku mengaksesnya setelah ini. Kalau di dalamnya tidak ada data yang berguna tentang APTX4869, aku akan segera membuang flashdisk ini ke tempat sampah." ucap Ai dengan gaya bicara khas-nya.

"Ya...ya...ya aku akan membantumu. Dasar tukang perintah." gumam Amuro pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ai.

"Apa kau bilang ?" kata Ai sengit sambil memberikan _death-glare_ andalannya pada Amuro. Amuro langsung bergidik ngeri melihat hal itu.

"Maksudku tuan puteri. Ya tuan Puteri." Amuro mencoba mengelak sambil menelan ludah.

"Bagus..." ucap Ai. Amuro menarik nafas lega.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan hanya puteri...tapi ratu," lanjut Ai sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri yang membuat Amuro menatapnya dengan wajah 'Oi...oi' khas Conan.

~OOO~

 **Di** **lab** **bawah** **tanah**

Sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi, Amuro sekarang sedang mencoba membantu Ai mengakses 2 folder yang ada di dalam flashdisk miliknya.

Alasan untuk membantu Ai ?

Tentu saja karena Amuro tidak ingin hadiah darinya, yang sudah didapatkannya dengan susah payah harus berakhir di tempat sampah. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Ai dan Amuro sudah mencoba banyak sekali kemungkinan password tapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun yang cocok. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 yang artinya sudah hampir 2 jam mereka mencoba mengakses data tersebut.

"Punya ide lain ?" kata Ai sambil menguap. Ia sudah malas memikirkan kemungkinan passwordnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Rotten Apple_?" usul Amuro yang mulai kehabisan ide.

"Hah ?" ujar Ai tidak percaya. Tapi tetap saja ia mencoba kata itu dan hasinya salah lagi.

"Baiklah Rei. Sudah cukup, aku sudah lelah. Kita teruskan besok saja. Dasar, password ini benar-benar lebih sulit daripada perhitungan-perhitungan fisika yang sering aku kerjakan," ucap Ai sambil menggerutu.

Amuro tidak membalas perkataan Ai barusan. Ia malah justru sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Apa memang benar passwordnya dibuat sulit atau justru...'_

"Tunggu dulu, Shiho. Kita coba sekali lagi. Passwordnya : Hell Angel dan Sherry sesuai nama foldernya." kata Amuro. Ia teringat, mereka berdua sejak tadi belum mencoba kemungkinan yang satu itu karena sibuk memikirkan hal yang ada kaitannya dengan Hell Angel dan Sherry.

Dengan malas Ai, mencoba mengetikkan kata itu dan hasilnya...

"Terbuka," gumam Ai pelan. Ia mencoba menelusuri data-data tersebut dan tubuhnya mematung tidak percaya.

"Ada apa Shiho ?" tanya Amuro begitu melihat ekspresi Ai yang kelihatan begitu terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja data ini..." ucapan Ai menggantung.

"Ya. Ada apa dengan data itu ?"

"Data ini adalah data yang ku perlukan untuk membuat penawar APTX4869"

"Jadi data itu berguna, kan ?" kata Amuro senang karena usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Tentu saja berguna. Terima kasih banyak ya, Rei." balas Ai disertai dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Sama-sama" kata Amuro singkat.

Dalam hati Amuro berharap agar ia bisa melihat Shiho selalu bahagia seperti itu. Amuro bertekad akan selalu menjaga Shiho seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti permintaan terakhir dari Akemi.

 **To** **be** **Continue**

* * *

Istilah =

 _ **rack server =**_ tempat untuk meletakkan PC Server, bentuknya mirip seperti almari biasa. Terbuat dari logam (pernah ditampilkan sekilas di DC Movie 20 waktu Curacao sedang mengakses daftar NOC. Yang warnanya hitam-hitam itu lho)

 _ **partisi**_ = pembagian ruang harddisk secara logikal. Bahasa mudahnya seperti System (C:), Local Disk (D:), dan sebagainya.

 _ **enkripsi**_ = salah satu metode pengamanan data pada komputer. Data yang ada diubah format dan bentuknya sehingga tidak dapat dibuka dengan cara biasa. Diperlukan metode dan aplikasi khusus untuk membukanya.

* * *

 **Author Note**

*curhat mode = On

Sebenarnya aku udah buat 2 Chapter untuk lanjutan fic ini dan berencana untuk publish hari ini. Tapi karena kartu SD hpku rusak jadinya aku harus buat ulang ceritanya (aku nyimpannya di kartu SD itu dan belum sempat di backup datanya) :(

Tapi ga papalah buat pengalaman :)

Jadi pesanku buat para pembaca yang sering mencabut-cabut atau mengganti kartu SD kalian, mulai sekarang hentikan kebiasaan itu karena dapat menyebabkan kartu SD jadi rusak (seperti punyaku)

Ok, sekian curhatan dari saya

Berkenan untuk Review ?


	11. Chapter 11 : Berubah

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, kata-kata membingungkan, alur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

 **4 hari kemudian...**

Ai memandangi 3 buah obat yang dipegangnya dengan teliti. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 4 hari belakangan ini untuk membuat obat itu. Obat yang akan membuat Conan dan dirinya sendiri kembali ke wujud asli mereka. Ai menghela nafas sebentar dan melakukan pemanasan ringan pada kedua tangannya yang sudah terasa sangat lelah karena selalu digunakan untuk bekerja lembur membuat penawar itu.

 _'Akhirnya penawar permanen ini jadi juga.'_ Batin Ai lega.

Tentu Ai senang akan hal itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia menjadi sedikit risau. Entah kenapa Ai merasa belum siap mengabari Conan tentang keberhasilannya ini.

 _'Apa mungkin aku sudah terlanjur...'_

Ai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikirannya tersebut. Walaupun bimbang, Ai tetap memutuskan untuk menyampaikan kabar baik tersebut pada Conan.

~OOO~

Conan menuju ke rumah Professor untuk mengetahui kabar baik apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Ai. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Conan mendapat SMS dari Ai yang mengatakan kalau dirinya mempunyai kabar baik untuk Conan.

Sesampainya di rumah Professor...

"Yo, Haibara. Apa kabar baik yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" Tanya Conan.

"Menurutmu apa, Tuan Detektif ?" Ai balik tanya dengan nada sinis seperti biasa.

"Oi...oi. Kau ini selalu saja."

Ai hanya tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Conan. Menggoda Conan seperti ini selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ai.

Ai merogoh saku jas lab miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu, Ai langsung menyerahkan benda yang berada digenggamannya kepada Conan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ini kan..."

"Itu penawar permanen APTX4869." Jelas Ai.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih ya, Haibara" ucap Conan secara spontan. Ia sangat senang karena setelah menunggu cukup lama, pada akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke wujud semula. Menjadi seorang Shinichi Kudo dan tentu saja kembali kepada sosok Ran Mouri yang telah menunggunya.

 _'Benarkah demikian ? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal,'_ pikir Conan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ai. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Apa karena Haibara aku menjadi ragu ?'_

Ai Haibara, sosok yang telah menemani Conan dalam setahun belakangan ini. Dari awal bertemu Haibara, Conan sudah dibuat bingung dengan sikap yang dimilikinya. Dingin, tegas, dan tidak peduli pada orang lain, begitulah kesan pertama Conan terhadap Ai. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Conan mulai mengenal lebih dalam sosok Ai. Ia sebenarnya memiliki sifat baik hati. Hanya saja, Ai enggan menunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Sikap dingin dan tegasnya hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan kebaikan dan kesedihan yang dimilikinya.

Conan tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ai selama ini. Pada akhirnya, ia menyadari maksud dari keraguannya tadi. Conan tidak ingin berpisah dari Ai.

"Hei Haibara, kau juga akan _berubah ,_ kan ?" Tanya Conan pada akhirnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Ai bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Conan.

"Berubah ya berubah. Menjadi Shiho Miyano." Jelas Conan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Ai yang terkesan ambigu.

"Jawaban macam apa itu ?!" Protes Conan.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah, Kudo ?" Tanya Ai.

"Tidak, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Hanya saja aku ingin kau juga _berubah_ menjadi Shiho Miyano. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan sanggup berpisah denganmu." Ucap Conan jujur. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

 _'Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa aku seperti tidak rela kalau Haibara tetap menjadi Ai Haibara ? Apa mungkin aku menyukai Haibara ? Arggh...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?'_ Pikir Conan frustasi.

Sementara itu, Ai masih terkejut dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Conan tadi. Ia mencoba menelusuri wajah Conan untuk melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda kebohongan dalam ucapannya. Namun Ai tidak menemukan tanda-tanda itu.

Dalam hati, ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap pada Conan. Tapi, pada akhirnya Ai tetap mengiyakan permintaan Conan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu itu, asalkan besok kau membelikan aku tas Fusae keluaran terbaru." Kata Ai disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Tentu. Tas itu akan berada pada genggamanmu besok." Ucap Conan.

"O ya kapan kita akan berpamitan dengan anak-anak Detective Boys ?" Tanya Ai.

"Besok. Jadi malam nanti, kau persiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan." Jawab Conan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

~OOO~

Malam harinya, Conan menghubungi orang tuanya (orang tua Shinichi maksudnya) yang kebetulan sudah pulang ke Jepang untuk meminta mereka membantunya melaksanakan rencana besok. Setelah selesai, Conan segera berkemas dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Ran yang melihat tindakan Conan menjadi heran.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Conan ?" Tanya Ran.

"Aku sedang berkemas kak Ran. Besok orang tuaku akan menjemputku pulang." Jawab Conan dengan tidak enak hati begitu melihat ekspresi dari Ran yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Jadi kamu akan pergi ?" Tanya Ran sambil menahan tangis. Selama ini, Ran sudah menyayangi Conan dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri jadi wajar saja kalau Ran bersikap seperti itu.

 _'Bagus sekali, kau membuatnya menangis lagi,'_ rutuk Conan dalam hati.

"Aku minta maaf ya kak Ran kalau kesannya terlalu mendadak, soalnya aku juga baru dapat kabar dari orang tuaku tadi. Maaf juga, kalau selama tinggal di sini aku sering ngrepotin kak Ran dan Paman," ucap Conan.

"Nggak ngrepotin kok, Conan. Aku malah senang kamu ada di sini karena kamu selalu menghiburku jika aku sedih. Kamu juga selalu membuatku semangat menjalani hari-hariku. Untuk itu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Kata Ran sambil memeluk Conan erat.

"Saat sampai di sana, jangan lupa menghubungiku ya." Lanjut Ran.

"Tentu. Kak Ran di sini juga jangan terlalu bersedih ya. Aku tidak ingin melihat kak Ran menangis lagi." Kata Conan sambil berusaha membersihkan sisa air mata yang tersisa di pipi Ran.

Dan malam itu, adalah perpisahan yang mengharukan untuk Conan dan Ran.

~OOO~

Pukul 08.30

Orang tua Conan menjemputnya dengan menggunakan mobil sedan warna putih. Sementara, Ran dan Paman Kogoro melepas kepergian Conan dengan ikhlas, seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan turun dari mobil untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ran dan Kogoro yang telah merawat Conan dengan baik.

Setelah sesi pembicaraan yang singkat, wanita tersebut kembali masuk mobil dan diikuti oleh Conan. Lalu perlahan-lahan mobil itu pergi menjauh dari kantor detektif.

Pukul 08.45

Rencana kedua dari Conan dimulai. Conan dan orang tuanya menjemput Ai di rumah Professor Agasa. Di depan rumah professor, Ai dan anak-anak detective boys sudah berkumpul. Dilihat dari ekspresi anak-anak yang sedih, Conan tahu kalau Ai sudah memberitahu mereka tentang kepergiannya.

"Hai semuanya," sapa Conan pada anak-anak itu.

"Oh Conan, apa kau sudah mau pergi ?" Tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Iya. Aku sekalian mau jemput Haibara." Ucap Conan.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Conan ?" Kata Ayumi.

"Entahlah, Ayumi. Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Conan. Jawaban yang membuat Ayumi sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan lupakan kami, ya." pesan Genta pada Conan.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian." ucap Conan.

Setelah selesai berpamitan, Conan dan Ai masuk ke mobil yang segera membawa mereka pergi menjauh dari rumah Professor Agasa.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka ya ?" Tanya Ayumi kepada Mitsuhiko dan Genta begitu mobil sedan yang membawa Conan dan Ai sudah tidak terlihat.

"Mungkin kita memang berpisah dengan mereka untuk saat ini dan tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi kita tidak perlu bersedih, karena perpisahan adalah hal yang biasa dalam hubungan persahabatan. Walaupun kita berpisah, asalkan kita mengingat kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan oleh sahabat kita, aku yakin hubungan persahabatan kita akan tetap terjaga." Hibur Mitsuhiko pada Ayumi.

Ayumi memandang Mitsuhiko dengan terpana, sedangkan Genta hanya tersenyum.

"Kata-kata yang bagus Mitsuhiko. Dapat darimana kau ?" tanya Genta.

"Eumm... Kata-kata itu aku ambil dari salah satu novel koleksi kakakku. Apa kalian mau melihatnya ?" Tawar Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, aku mau melihatnya. Karena aku penasaran dengan novel yang kau baca itu." Kata Genta.

"Baiklah. Ayumi juga ikut kan ?" Tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Iya. Aku juga ikut." Jawab Ayumi.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju rumah Mitsuhiko untuk membaca novel koleksi dari kakak Mitsuhiko dan hampir melupakan kesedihan yang dialami karena kepergian Conan dan Ai.

~OOO~

Sementara itu...

Conan dan Ai sedang mengobrol di dalam mobil.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak-anak itu ? Mereka sepertinya sangat sedih dengan kepergian kita." Kata Ai.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada mereka. Kalaupun mereka sedih, itu wajar karena mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi aku yakin lambat laun, mereka pasti bisa menerima kepergian kita." Balas Conan.

"Mungkin kau benar..." Ucap Ai.

"Hubungan kalian sepertinya tambah akrab ya." celetuk Yusaku yang sedang menyetir mobil. Ia tadi menyamar sebagai ayah Conan.

"Betul itu. Sudah seperti sepasang kekasih," sahut Yukiko yang duduk di samping Yusaku.

"Ibu ini apa-apaan sih. Aku dan Haibara itu hanya teman." Ucap Conan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sementara Ai, hanya diam tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Terserah kamu saja. Tapi asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak bisa bohong," kata Yukiko. Conan tidak membalas ucapan ibunya ini dan hanya menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya kita sekarang mau kemana ? Kok dari tadi tidak sampai-sampai juga ?" Tanya Ai untuk mengalihkan percakapan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, _Ai-chan_. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke mall." Jawab Yukiko.

~OOO~

Di mall

"Untuk apa kita ke sini, Bu?" Tanya Conan ketika ia, Yukiko, Yusaku, dan Ai sudah masuk ke area mall.

"Apa kau lupa Shin-chan ? Kamu kan harus berterima kasih pada Ai karena sudah bersusah payah membuat obat penawar itu untukmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang lewat telepon kemarin, katanya mau memberikan tas Fusae keluaran terbaru untuk Ai." Jelas Yukiko.

"O iya, aku lupa hehehe..." Ucap Conan sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Dasar. Baiklah, _Ai-chan_ ayo kita berbelanja. Kalian mau ikut atau menunggu di sini ?" Tanya Yukiko pada Conan dan Yusaku.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di kafe sebelah sana." Kata Yusaku sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Aku juga ikut menunggu di sana," ujar Conan. Lebih baik ia ikut ayahnya daripada ikut ibunya dan Ai berbelanja. Conan tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh 2 wanita yang hobi menggodanya itu.

~OOO~

Yukiko dan Ai sampai di sebuah toko fashion yang menjual berbagai macam tas _branded._ Mulai dari Fusae, Gucci, Prada, dan merk-merk lain yang Ai yakini harganya tentu tidaklah murah.

"Nah, _Ai-chan_ , pilih tas yang kamu sukai ya." Ucap Yukiko.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa _Yukiko-nee_ ?" Tanya Ai. Ia sudah tahu dari Conan kalau ibunya yang satu ini paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan tante atau _baa-san_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan." Kata Yukiko.

Akhirnya, Ai memutuskan untuk tetap memilih tas yang diinginkannya yaitu tas Fusae keluaran terbaru dan tidak memikirkan masalah biaya karena bagi keluarga Kudo, uang memang tidak menjadi masalah.

Setelah membelikan tas untuk Ai, Yukiko mengajaknya untuk berbelanja pakaian. Selagi memilih pakaian yang cocok, Yukiko mengajak Ai untuk mengobrol.

"Hei _Ai-chan_ , sebagai ibu dari Shinichi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kamu telah merubah sikap dari anak itu." Ucap Yukiko.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Ai bingung.

"Semenjak Shinichi, yah... mengecil menjadi anak SD lagi, sikapnya mulai berubah. Dia mulai bisa peduli pada orang lain dan lebih peka terhadap keadaan orang di sekitarnya. Untuk itu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Jika bukan karena obat darimu itu, mungkin sikap Shinichi tidak akan berubah. Tetap egois, tidak peka, dan menutup diri." Jelas Yukiko.

"Begitukah menurut _Yukiko-nee_ ? Aku sendiri menganggap diriku ini tidak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah apa yang ku perbuat, terutama pada _Kudo-kun_. Aku telah membuatnya kehilangan masa remajanya yang penuh kebahagiaan dan aku juga yang telah membuatnya berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya." Ujar Ai.

"Itu tidak benar, _Ai-chan_. Setiap orang di dunia ini layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, termasuk kamu sendiri. Walaupun mungkin, kamu telah melakukan kesalahan tapi kan kamu sudah berusah menebusnya. Buktinya kamu sudah bersusah payah membuat penawar itu. Jangan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu, _Ai-chan_." kata Yukiko.

Mendengar perkataan Yukiko, membuat hati Ai merasa lebih tenang. Selain itu, percakapannya dengan Yukiko membuat Ai merasakan hal yang sudah lama tidak rasakannya yaitu interaksi antara ibu dan anak.

 _'Jika saja, ibuku masih hidup apakah dia akan mengatakan hal yang menenangkan seperti itu, ya ?'_ Pikir Ai.

~OOO~

Di kafe...

"Mereka itu kemana, sih ? Lama sekali belanjanya." gerutu Conan.

"Sabar saja, namanya juga wanita." Sahut Yusaku.

Mereka berdua sudah menunggu di kafe ini hampir satu jam lebih jadi maklum kalau Conan sudah mulai kesal.

"Shinichi, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu ?" Ucap Yusaku dengan mimik muka serius.

"Tanya apa, Yah ?" Kata Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Haibara itu ? Aku sering melihat kau begitu akrab dan peduli padanya. Apa kau menyukai wanita itu ?" tanya Yusaku.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sering merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Setiap aku berada dekat dengannya, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Dan ketika aku melihatnya bersedih, aku selalu ingin menghiburnya. Apa itu yang dinamakan perasaan suka ?" Jawab Conan. Yusaku tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar jawaban Conan.

"Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagimu untuk mempelajari definisi perasaan suka yang sebenarnya." Ujar Yusaku.

"Apa maksud Ayah ? Apa menurut ayah perasaanku tadi membuktikan kalau aku suka pada Haibara ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan, aku sudah menyukai Ran sejak dulu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai 2 orang sekaligus ?" Tanya Conan.

 _"That's the point,_ Shinichi. Itu yang harus kamu cari tahu. Aku tidak ingin kamu nantinya menyesal karena memilih pilihan yang salah. Untuk itu, mulai sekarang belajarlah memahami perasaanmu sendiri," nasihat Yusaku.

Conan tidak membalas ucapan dari Yusaku namun diam-diam dia juga memikirkannya. Tidak lama berselang, 2 orang yang sudah ditunggu dari tadi, akhirnya datang.

"Maaf kami lama. Keasyikan belanja soalnya," kata Yukiko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang, sudah hampir waktunya makan siang." Ajak Yusaku.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kudo

"O ya, di mana _Subaru-san_. Kok dia tidak ada?" tanya Conan begitu mereka berempat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kemarin dia sudah pindah ke apartemen barunya. Ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah mengizinkannya tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu." jawab Yusaku. Conan hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh' singkat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang. Sementara menunggu, kalian bisa 'berubah' terlebih dahulu karena aku juga sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah remaja kalian," kata Yukiko kepada Conan dan Ai. Mereka berdua tidak membalas ucapan Yukiko dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di rumah ini ada 2 yaitu di lantai bawah dekat dapur dan di lantai 2 sebelah kanan dari kamar milik Shinichi. Conan memilih menggunakan kamar mandi sebelah bawah, sedangkan Ai memilih menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di atas.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Conan menatap obat yang ada di genggamannya dengan seksama.

 _'Dengan obat ini, aku akan menjadi Shinichi Kudo kembali.'_ pikir Conan. Ia menelan obat tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah menelan obat itu, efek sakitnya mulai terasa. Conan merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, Conan mulai merasakan pusing. Ia menutup mata untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang mulai bertambah. Setelah rasa pusingnya hilang, barulah Conan membuka matanya. Penglihatannya agak sedikit kabur namun perlahan mulai terlihat jelas. Ia melihat ke arah cermin.

 _'Selamat datang kembali, Shinichi Kudo'_

Shinichi lalu mengenakan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan segera menuju ke ruang makan. Yukiko, Yusaku, dan Shiho sudah duduk di kursi ruang makan sebelum Shinichi datang. Setelah Shinichi duduk, barulah acara makan siang itu dimulai. Di sela-sela waktu makan, Shinichi diam-diam melirik ke arah Shiho yang duduk disampingnya.

 _'Ternyata benar kata Ayah. Aku harus segera memahami perasaanku ini,'_ pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi baru tersadar dari ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan mulai membacanya.

~OOO~

 ** _Pesan dari : Jodie Sensei_**

 _Hey, Cool Kid, aku ada kabar baik untukmu. FBI sudah berhasil memecahkan kode enkripsi dari data-data yang diserahkan Bourbon beberapa hari yang lalu. Besok kami akan mengadakan rapat gabungan dengan perwakilan CIA, PSB, dan Kepolisian untuk membahas mengenai strategi penyerangan ke markas besar Black Organization. Kau diundang datang ke rapat itu karena kemampuanmu cukup mumpuni dalam menyusun strategi._

 _Itu saja untuk hari ini, besok jangan lupa datang ya._

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _Author Note :_

Update pertama di tahun 2017...

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepada para pembaca karena chapter ini cukup berantakan dan mungkin kurang nge-feel (terutama bagian perpisahannya). Yah, itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kehilangan mood nulisku, apalagi setelah tragedi kartu SD kemarin. Btw, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah review.

Emm, apa lagi ya ?

O ya, untuk chapter ke depannya aku ingin fokus lagi kepada kedua tokoh utama fic ini (Amuro dan Hidemi) karena sepertinya untuk beberapa chapter terakhir ini, aku terlalu sering menggunakan tokoh pendukung. Doakan saja semoga mood nulisku balik lagi.

Sekian, review please


	12. Chapter 12 : Rapat

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning**

OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Amuro sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel Haido sekarang. Bukan, dia bukannya mau menginap. Amuro datang ke tempat itu untuk menghadiri rapat gabungan antara perwakilan FBI, CIA, PSB, dan Kepolisian Jepang. Topik bahasannya mengenai rencana penyerangan ke markas besar Black Organization. Penyerangan tersebut akan dilakukan bersamaan dengan rapat pertemuan antar anggota BO.

Sesampainya di hotel, Amuro segera melangkah ke ruang aula, tempat yang digunakan untuk rapat. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengucapkan salam. Ternyata, para peserta rapat sudah banyak yang datang. Sebenarnya kata banyak kurang tepat mendiskripsikan keadaan tersebut karena rapat ini hanya dihadiri oleh 2 orang perwakilan dari 3 lembaga ditambah 4 orang dari FBI sehingga jumlahnya hanya 10 orang. Orang-orang yang hadir selain Amuro antara lain : Rena, Inspektur Megure, Kepala Polisi Odagiri, Kazami, Akai, Jodie, Camel, dan James. Jumlah itu memang sudah ketentuannya karena FBI tidak ingin membuat resiko berupa kedatangan penyusup bila menghadirkan banyak orang.

Amuro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, tempat duduk di sebelah Kazami, partnernya di PSB. Amuro duduk di kursi itu dan mulai mengajak Kazami untuk mengobrol.

"Hei Kazami. Apa aku sudah ketinggalan sesuatu ?" Tanya Amuro.

"Oh, Furuya. Tidak kok, kau tidak ketinggalan apapun, karena rapatnya memang belum dimulai sejak tadi." Jawab Kazami dengan bosan.

"Begitu ya..."

Amuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan melihat 4 orang dari FBI, sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

 _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan ?'_ Pikir Amuro

~OOO~

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi 'orang itu' ?" Tanya James pada Jodie yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu tentang rapat ini sejak kemarin kepadanya. Dia juga sudah membalas pesan yang ku kirimkan dan mengatakan kalau ia akan datang hari ini." Jawab Jodie.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita mulai saja rapat ini daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kata Akai berbisik kepada James.

James mengangguk setuju dan rapat hari ini pun dimulai. Ia mengawali rapat dengan penjelasan ulang profil black organization kepada seluruh peserta rapat yang hadir, terutama kepada wakil dari kepolisian yang tentu baru mengenal tentang BO. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan penampilan data dan penjelasan dari Agen Camel dan Jodie mengenai anggota inti dan kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan oleh BO.

Ketika penjelasan tersebut sudah selesai, pintu depan ruang aula terbuka dan masuklah 2 orang remaja yang cukup mengejutkan para peserta rapat.

 _'Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano. Rupanya kalian telah kembali.'_ Batin Amuro.

~OOO~

"Maaf semuanya. Kami terlambat." ucap Shinichi.

"Loh _Kudo-kun_ , apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memenuhi undangan dari _Jodie-sensei_ ," jawab Shinichi dengan santai.

"Maaf _C_ _ _ool__ _Guy_ , tapi mungkin kamu sudah salah. Aku mengundang _C_ _ _ool__ _Kid_ , bukannya kau." balas Jodie dengan sedikit heran.

"Iya, _Cool Kid_ atau Conan Edogawa itu adalah aku. Kami adalah orang yang sama." ucap Shinichi.

Hampir semua orang yang berada di situ menatapnya dengan bingung, kecuali Amuro dan Akai yang memang sudah tahu kebenarannya. Shinichi menghela nafas sebentar. Ia sudah mengira sebelumnya kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

 **Flashback**

Pada awalnya, Shinichi juga bingung mau menghadiri rapat atau tidak dan inilah yang menyebabkannya terlambat karena terlalu lama berpikir. Akhirnya, Shinichi memutuskan untuk tetap datang dan menanggung resikonya. Resiko berupa pengakuan terhadap identitasnya sebagai Conan Edogawa. Selain itu, hal lainnya yang membuat Shinichi terlambat datang adalah pertemuannya dengan Shiho di jalan.

Shiho bertanya kepada Shinichi tentang tempat yang ingin dituju olehnya karena tidak biasanya Shinichi berpakaian sangat rapi seperti hari ini. Shinichi berusaha untuk membohongi Shiho, namun gagal. Wanita itu mengetahui kebohongan dari ucapan Shinichi, ia memaksa Shinichi untuk berbicara jujur kepadanya. Tentu saja Shinichi tetap berusaha mengelak dan mereka berdua pun terlibat perdebatan yang cukup sengit. Pada akhirnya, Shinichi lelah berdebat dengan Shiho dan ia pun memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Shinichi, Shiho memaksakan kehendak untuk ikut menghadiri rapat bersama Shinichi.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

 **Flashback Off**

Shinichi menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari identitasnya sebagai Conan Edogawa, penyebab dia menyusut, dan tentu saja identitas dari seorang Shiho Miyano. Setelah selesai bercerita, tanggapan dari para peserta rapat bermacam-macam, mulai dari diam, menyebut Shinichi berbohong, dan yang paling banyak reaksinya adalah menolak kehadiran Shiho di tempat itu karena ia merupakan mantan anggota Black Organization.

Shinichi mengurut pelipisnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk memberikan pengertian kepada para peserta rapat. Namun untungnya, Akai dan Amuro mau membantu Shinichi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Mereka berdua meyakinkan orang-orang yang ada disana bahwa yang dikatakan Shinichi tadi adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tidak lupa mereka juga membela Shiho karena walaupun ia merupakan mantan anggota BO, Shiho tetap tidak bersalah karena setiap kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya itu terjadi karena ada paksaan dan tekanan dari organisasi. Para peserta rapat pun mulai paham dengan penjelasan tersebut dan acara rapat ini pun kembali dilanjutkan.

~OOO~

"Ya, yang selanjutnya adalah pembahasan mengenai rencana penyerangan. Tapi sebelum itu, tolong lihat baik-baik gambar di layar berikut," kata Akai.

Layar presentasi menampilkan gambar sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan jumlah lantai sekitar 10 lantai. Gedung itu dicat warna hijau yang kelihatan sudah pudar. Letak gedung ini berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Gedung ini adalah salah satu markas milik Black Organization yang akan digunakan oleh organisasi untuk mengadakan pertemuan rahasia. Benar tidak, Furuya ?" Tanya Akai pada Amuro.

"Ya itu benar. Pertemuan rahasia itu akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Waktu pelaksanaannya malam hari pukul 21:00. Kemungkinan besar Big Boss dan Rum juga akan hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut," sahut Amuro.

"Jadi, kesempatan kita menyerang Black Organization adalah saat pertemuan tersebut ya ?" Kata kepala polisi Odagiri.

"Bisa disimpulkan seperti itu, maka saya mohon kerja sama dari setiap lembaga disini untuk menyiapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk penyerangan terutama soal pasukan. Lawan kita kali ini adalah organisasi kejahatan yang besar untuk itu dibutuhkan pasukan dalam jumlah yang besar pula untuk menumpasnya. Jadi apakah kalian semua setuju jika kita menggabungkan pasukan masing-masing untuk menumpas organisasi itu ?" Tanya James dengan tegas.

Para peserta rapat langsung serempak menjawab setuju bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Selanjutnya, saya persilahkan kepada Akai untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya." Ujar James.

"Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan. Seperti yang terlihat gedung ini hanya memiliki 2 akses utama yaitu pintu depan dan pintu belakang. Akan menyulitkan jika kita hanya fokus menyerang lewat pintu depan, untuk itu keseluruhan pasukan nantinya akan dibagi 2, ada yang lewat depan dan ada yang lewat belakang. Kita akan mengepung gedung ini dari segala arah sehingga orang-orang organisasi yang berada di dalam gedung tidak akan mudah untuk kabur. Tetapi, ada satu masalah dalam rencana ini. Rencana ini akan memakan banyak waktu dan mungkin akan menimbulkan korban karena harus terlibat baku tembak secara langsung dengan anggota-anggota BO. Untuk itu, diperlukan langkah tambahan agar rencana ini bisa Iebih maksimal. Apa ada yang punya usul ?" Tanya Akai pada seluruh peserta rapat.

Semua orang yang ada disitu berpikir keras bagaimana solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah itu. Hingga akhirnya, Shinichi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya silahkan _Cool Guy_." Jodie mempersilahkan Shinichi untuk berbicara.

"Saya hanya ingin tanya. Dimana letak dari pusat listrik utama gedung itu ?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Ujar Camel. Ia mulai mencari data-data yang ada di laptop. Ketika sudah ketemu ia membuka data itu dan muncullah tampilan blueprint dari gedung tadi ke layar presentasi. Dilihat dari gambarnya, gedung tersebut mempunyai banyak sekali ruangan jadi kemungkinan untuk tersesat sangat besar.

"Inilah tampilan blueprint dari gedung tadi. Untuk ruang pertemuannya ada di lantai 10, sedangkan pusat listrik utamanya ada di lantai 3." kata Camel sambil menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud dengan menggunakan laser.

"Kalau seperti itu, kita bisa memanfaatkan pusat listrik dengan cara mematikan aliran listrik dari gedung itu sehingga para anggota organisasi akan kesulitan melihat dan saat itu terjadi kita serang mereka. Tentu saja setiap pasukan akan dilengkapi dengan kacamata _night vision_ agar bisa melihat dengan jelas." Kata Shinichi.

"Rencana yang bagus, detektif. Lalu bagaimana caranya kita mematikan pusat listrik yang ada di lantai 3 ?" Tanya Akai dengan sedikit sinis.

"Emm, kalau itu..." Shinichi bingung karena ia belum memikirkan lebih jauh tentang rencana itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Bourbon dan Kir yang mematikan pusat listriknya ? Pertemuan rahasia itu dihadiri oleh anggota organisasi, jadi kalau Bourbon dan Kir hadir dalam rapat tersebut tidak akan jadi masalah kan ? Lalu setelah rapat berlangsung, mereka bisa berpura-pura keluar dan menuju ke ruang pusat listrik." Usul Kazami.

"Menurutku, hal itu akan sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat organisasi pasti akan melakukan pengamanan yang ketat untuk pertemuan ini. Apalagi Big Boss dan Rum juga akan datang." Sahut Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Benar kata Sherry. Aku sendiri pernah mendengar informasi kasak-kusuk dari anggota organisasi yang lain. Mereka bilang kalau pengamanan untuk pertemuan besok lusa, akan dibuat sangat ketat. Bahkan mungkin, aku dan Bourbon sendiri tidak akan bisa membawa alat komunikasi apapun kecuali hp." Balas Rena.

"Lalu bagaimana solusinya..."

"Ya solusinya, kita sewa orang yang ahli penyamaran. Orang itu akan masuk dengan cara meniru wajah dan suara dari salah satu penjaga yang ada di sana. Mungkin mereka akan mencurigai orang yang notabene anggota organisasi seperti Bourbon dan Kir jika mereka memasuki ruangan yang penting seperti pusat listrik. Namun jika yang memasukinya, sesama penjaga pasti mereka tidak akan curiga," ucap Inspektur Megure. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengatakan hal yang diinginkannya karena ia sudah bosan dengan rapat ini.

"Darimana kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu ?" Tanya James.

Shinichi mencoba berpikir. Ia sepertinya tahu orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu.

"Maaf _James-san_ aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kita boleh bekerja sama dengan seorang penjahat dalam operasi ini ?" Tanya Shinichi.

Tentu saja seluruh peserta rapat terkejut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shinichi. Seorang detektif yang menjunjung tinggi kebenaran mau bekerja sama dengan penjahat. Shinichi memang telah berubah sekarang.

James pun berpikir keras, mau menyetujui permintaan Shinichi atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengangguk mengizinkan.

 _'Apapun harus dilakukan demi kehancuran BO.'_ Batin James.

~OOO~

Shinichi pun langsung menghubungi orang yang sempat muncul di pikirannya tadi. Setelah terhubung, Shinichi dan orang itu langsung terlibat dalam percakapan yang cukup seru. Hingga akhirnya, Shinichi mematikan teleponnya begitu orang yang ia telepon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siapa yang kau telepon barusan, _Cool Guy_ ?" Tanya Jodie penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Shinichi.

"Sekarang, masalah rencana penyerangan sudah selesai. Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin tahu, apakah Amuro dan Rena akan menghadiri pertemuan dari organisasi atau langsung ikut penyerangan ?" Tanya James.

"Kalau saya akan langsung ikut penyerangan saja mengingat akan cukup repot kalau kami menghadiri pertemuan itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Amuro

"Saya sependapat dengan Amuro," balas Rena.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cukupkan rapat pada hari ini. Jika ada perubahan atau perkembangan lebih lanjut akan kami hubungi secepatnya. Selamat siang." Ucap James mengakhiri rapat.

~OOO~

Para peserta rapat sudah mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat termasuk Amuro. Setelah keluar dari ruangan rapat, tangan Amuro ditahan oleh seseorang dan ternyata orang itu adalah Rena.

"Ada apa Rena ?" Tanya Amuro

"Apa kali ini kamu ada waktu luang ?" Rena malah balik tanya.

"Ada. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jelas Rena.

Rena menggandeng tangan Amuro dan menariknya agar mau mengikutinya. Dalam hati, Amuro bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Rena yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Sepanjang berjalan bersama, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

~OOO~

"Taman Haido... Kenapa kamu ngajak aku ke sini ?" Tanya Amuro.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kamu ingat ? Aku pernah membohongimu untuk kencan di taman ini, kencan kedua kita seharusnya." Jawab Rena sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tapi Amuro tahu itu bukan senyum yang tulus, itu hanya senyum artifisial.

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana," ajak Rena sambil menunjuk ke arah pinggiran danau yang ada banyak itik sedang berenang.

Namun, Amuro tidak mengikuti ajakan dari Rena. Ia malah menahan tangan Rena dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku taman yang kosong.

"Sekarang, coba ceritakan padaku Rena. Apa kamu ada masalah ?" Ucap Amuro.

"Tidak ada masalah kok," balas Rena singkat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan langsung dari Amuro.

Amuro meraih dagu dari Rena dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang ada masalah, Rena. Kalau kamu mau cerita, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya." Bujuk Amuro.

Rena menghela nafas berat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia cerita pada Amuro agar beban di hatinya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini aku sering mendapatkan firasat tidak enak. Firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan langsung ke markas BO. Untuk itu aku mengajakmu ke sini, agar aku bisa melupakan perasaan tidak enak tersebut." Jelas Rena.

"Jadi begitu. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya, Rena. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau mungkin hanya terlalu kecapekan sehingga malah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Hibur Amuro.

Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala dari Rena untuk menenangkannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat jantung Rena menjadi berdegup semakin cepat. Namun di sisi lain, Rena juga menikmati sensasi ini. Sentuhan tangan dari Amuro entah kenapa bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang dan segala beban yang ada di kepalanya menjadi hilang. Setelah beberapa menit, Amuro baru menghentikan aktivitasnya dan akhirnya Rena menyadari sesuatu.

Perasaan tidak enak yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini terjadi karena kekhawatirannya akan kehilangan Amuro. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Amuro, semua akan baik-baik saja dan ia mulai yakin akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih ya Amuro." Ucap Rena sambil memeluk Amuro erat.

"Sama-sama" kata Amuro sambil membalas pelukan dari Rena. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan tanpa Amuro dan Rena sadari, seorang wanita berambut pirang platinum sedari tadi mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan mata tidak suka.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _Author Note :_

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Semoga chapter ini hasilnya tidak terlalu jelek.

Bagi para pembaca yang menantikan (kalau ada), adegan action dan konfliknya mulai chapter depan akan saya masukkan dan tambahan untuk para pembaca yang mempunyai ide atau usulan tentang tokoh yang cocok jadi Big Boss BO, bisa dibagi di Review karena aku masih bingung dalam menentukan bagian itu.

Sekian, review please


	13. Chapter 13 : Tindakan Vermouth

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning**

OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Sementara itu…

Shinichi dan Shiho pulang bersama dari acara rapat dengan menggunakan taksi. Di dalam taksi, Shinichi tidak henti-hentinya menguap menahan kantuk. Ia bahkan sudah dalam posisi badan miring dan mulai menutup mata. Shiho yang melihat hal itu pun bertanya pada Shinichi.

"Kau kenapa Kudo _kun_ ? Kau kelihatannya sangat mengantuk. Hmm, padahal biasanya kau yang sering memanggilku putri pengantuk. Mungkin, sekarang giliranku memanggilmu dengan pangeran pengantuk." Goda Shiho.

"Hentikan omonganmu itu, Miyano. Aku memang mengantuk karena kesulitan tidur semalam, jadi jangan ganggu aku. Aku hanya ingin istirahat." balas Shinichi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu," kata Shiho.

Ia pun membiarkan Shinichi tertidur. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Shiho merasa bosan. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya untuk mengobrol, sementara jarak menuju rumahnya masih jauh. Ia pun mencoba mencari kesibukan sendiri. Mulai dari bermain hp hingga melihat keadaan kota dari kaca mobil. Ketika Shiho sedang melihat ke arah luar, ia jadi teringat akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Shinichi. Shiho mulai membangunkan Shinichi walaupun tadi ia sempat berkata bahwa ia tidak akan mengganggu waktu istirahat dari Shinichi.

"Hei, Kudo _kun_..."

"Ada apa lagi, Miyano ? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menggangguku ?" Ucap Shinichi dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang penjahat yang kau ajak kerja sama untuk penghancuran organisasi. Dia bukan Vermouth kan ?" Tanya Shiho dengan agak cemas.

"Bukan. Dia bukan Vermouth. Dia hanyalah kenalanku, bisa disebut rival juga. Sebagai tambahan, dia pernah menyelamatkanmu di Kereta Bell Tree Express dengan cara berpura-pura menyamar menjadi dirimu..." Penjelasan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Kaito Kid. Apa orang itu yang kau maksud ? Darimana kau tahu nomor hp miliknya ?" Tanya Shiho.

Shinichi menghela nafas panjang. Daripada terus tanya jawab seperti ini, lebih baik ia menceritakan kejadiannya secara lengkap.

"Jadi begini..."

 **Flashback, waktu hari ulang tahun Ai.**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Conan sarapan bersama dengan Kogoro dan Ran. Selesai sarapan, Kogoro membicarakan tentang kasus yang akan ditanganinya hari ini yaitu kasus pencurian berlian yang akan dilakukan oleh Kid di Museum Seni Tokyo. Pihak kurator museum meminta Kogoro untuk ikut mengamankan berlian yang akan dipamerkan di museum tersebut.

Tentu saja Conan atau Shinichi tertarik dengan cerita yang dibicarakan Kogoro. Sudah lama, ia tidak mengejar pencuri itu. Conan pun meminta izin kepada Kogoro untuk ikut menangani kasus itu yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh Kogoro. Namun, bukan namanya Conan jika ia mudah menyerah. Conan langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu wajah memohon dan memelas agar Kogoro mau mengizinkannya untuk ikut dan usahanya pun berhasil.

~OOO~

Malam harinya, Kaito Kid memulai aksi pencuriannya. Dengan mudah ia melewati sistem keamanan museum, mengelabui Kogoro dan para petugas polisi yang menjaga berlian itu. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke atap yang dijadikan rute pelariannya.

Sesampainya di atap, Kaito memeriksa berlian curiannya dengan menerawangnya menggunakan sinar bulan.

"Haahh, ini juga bukan." Keluh Kaito.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi banyak berlian yang telah dicuri Kaito dan ia belum juga menemukan berlian yang dicarinya. Berlian Pandora yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh ayahnya. Kadang Kaito berpikir apakah tidak ada cara lain yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menemukan pembunuh ayahnya.

"Rupanya acara mencurimu sudah selesai ya, Kaito Kid ?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kaito yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia segera menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Conan yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

 _'Ini dia si pengganggu sudah datang'_ batin Kaito.

"Ada perlu apa, Detektif. Mau berusaha menangkapku lagi ?" tanya Kaito dengan malas.

"Tentu saja itu yang akan ku lakukan." jawab Conan.

"Dasar kau ini. Apa kau tidak lelah selalu mengejar-ngejarku. Lebih baik kau gunakan kemampuan detektif milikmu untuk membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan atau memecahkan kasus lain. Seperti pencurian, pembunuhan..." Kaito berhenti berbicara karena sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti saranmu. Setelah aku selesai menangkapmu." kata Conan sambil bersiap-siap menembakkan peluru bius dari jam tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Detektif. Aku akan bicara serius mulai sekarang." ucap Kaito yang ajaibnya segera membuat Conan membatalkan niatnya untuk menggunakan jam pembiusnya. Melihat hal itu, Kaito segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan damai ? Aku akan berhenti mencuri mulai sekarang. Tapi sebagai balasannya, kau harus membantuku dan juga berhenti berusaha menangkapku." lanjut Kaito.

"Kesepakatan macam apa itu ? Apa untungnya bagiku ?" balas Conan sinis.

"Keuntungannya, aku akan membantumu menghadapi orang-orang yang membuatmu mengecil seperti ini. Selain itu, keuntungan lainnya aku juga tidak akan membocorkan identitas aslimu kepada publik. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Detektif, apa kau mau membantuku ?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Conan berpikir sebentar. Kesepakatan ini sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan bagi Conan karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu melibatkan ibunya ataupun Vermouth setiap kali ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyamar. Terutama ketika menghadapi kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan BO seperti kasus di Kereta Bell Tree Express.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan kesepakatannya. Jadi bantuan apa yang kau perlukan ?" jawab Conan pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menemukan pembunuh ayahku. Ayahku adalah Kaito Kid yang asli. Namanya Toichi Kuroba." kata Kaito.

"Toichi Kuroba ?" Conan kaget mendengar nama itu disebut. Tentu saja Conan tidak asing dengan nama itu. Ia adalah seorang pesulap terkenal bahkan ibu dari Conan atau Shinichi belajar teknik penyamaran darinya. Menurut kabar yang Conan dengar, Toichi Kuroba meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pertunjukan sulap.

"Jadi kau adalah..."

"Aku anaknya, namaku Kaito Kuroba. Aku meneruskan jejak ayahku sebagai Kaito Kid untuk memancing pembunuhnya keluar namun hingga sekarang belum ada perkembangan yang berarti. Mungkin saja kemampuan analisa dari detektif hebat sepertimu bisa membantuku." jelas Kaito. Conan hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Kaito.

"Baiklah, karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai aku harus pergi sekarang." kata Kaito sambil melemparkan berlian curiannya kepada Conan yang langsung ditangkap oleh anak itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Detektif." Ucap Kaito sambil membuka hang glidernya lalu terbang di kegelapan malam.

Conan menatap kepergian Kaito dan berlian curiannya tadi secara bergantian. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya begitu melihat secarik kertas kecil menempel pada berlian itu. Setelah Conan melihat dengan seksama, di kertas tersebut ternyata tertulis nomor hp.

 _'Dasar. Dia itu selalu saja..'_ batin Conan sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Flashback off**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Miyano." Kata Shinichi begitu ia selesai menceritakan secara lengkap. Namun anehnya, Shiho tidak membalas perkataannya sama sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah Shiho dan mendapati gadis itu telah tertidur dengan pulas.

 _'Dasar Miyano sialan !'_ Batin Shinichi geram.

~OOO~

Hari berikutnya

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung tua, terdapat 2 orang yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol. Salah satunya memakai kacamata hitam, topi hitam dan pakaian dengan warna senada. Sementara satunya memiliki _style_ pakaian yang sama, hanya perbedaannya dia tidak memakai kacamata. Mereka berdua adalah Gin dan Vodka.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk acara pertemuan besok, Vodka ?" Tanya Gin sambil menyebulkan asap rokok.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, _Aniki_. Semua ruangan, kebutuhan makanan, dan petugas keamanan telah diperiksa dan tidak ada masalah." Jawab Vodka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Gin.

Ketika mereka berdua akan melanjutkan obrolan, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang platinum.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Vermouth ?" Tanya Gin dengan nada datar.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahu kabar buruk. Sepertinya dugaan kita kalau Bourbon dan Kir adalah pengkhianat memang benar adanya." Kata Vermouth dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Vermouth ?" Tanya Vodka.

"Kemarin aku melihat Kir dan Bourbon mengobrol dengan akrab di Taman Haido bahkan sampai berpelukan segala. Itu memperkuat dugaanku kalau mereka sedang berdiskusi untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang mereka dapatkan dan membahas rencana penghancuran organisasi ini." Ucap Vermouth.

"Bourbon dan Kir tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan organisasi ini karena sebelum mereka melakukannya, aku akan menghancurkan mereka lebih dulu." Balas Gin dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana langkah kita selanjutnya ?" Tanya Vermouth.

"Kita tunggu hingga pertemuan besok. Kita akan menghabisi kedua pengkhianat itu setelah pertemuan selesai." Jawab Gin.

"Besok ? Tapi itu terlalu lama, Gin. Bagaimana kalau besok, mereka tidak datang ke pertemuan ?" Protes Vermouth.

"Justru kalau mereka tidak datang ke pertemuan, maka itu akan membuktikan kalau mereka pengkhianat dan kita bisa mengambil tindak lanjutnya. Jika hanya mengandalkan informasi kurang jelas seperti yang kau sampaikan tadi kita bisa saja salah." Kata Gin.

"Cih. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Vermouth sambil berlalu pergi. Ia tidak terima ketika Gin mengatakan kalau informasinya tidak jelas.

 _'Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengambil tindakanku sendiri.'_ Batin Vermouth.

Setelah Vermouth keluar, Vodka mulai mengajak Gin untuk mengobrol.

" _Aniki_ , apa kau akan membiarkan wanita itu ? Sepertinya ia akan bertindak sesukanya lagi." Tanya Vodka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, biarkan saja dia." Ucap Gin. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau Vermouth akan bertindak di luar perintahnya lagi.

Di lain tempat, Amuro yang sedang bekerja di Poirot merasakan firasat tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa kejadian yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir firasat buruk itu. Padahal ia sendiri yang menghibur Rena kemarin untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan firasat seperti itu.

 _'Mungkin aku memang lagi punya banyak pikiran'_ Batin Amuro.

~OOO~

Malam harinya, Rena pulang menuju apartemennya setelah selesai bekerja. Ia melewati daerah-daerah yang cukup sepi. Hingga akhirnya ia dihadang oleh 3 orang pria berpakaian serba hitam di sebuah gang.

"Rena Mizunashi, kami diperintahkan ke sini untuk membawamu menuju markas BO." Kata salah satu orang yang mempunyai badan paling besar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan untuk pergi ke markas. Jadi jangan berusaha membohongiku." Seru Rena.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ikuti saja perintahnya." Kata salah satu pria yang berbadan kurus sambil menarik tangan Rena.

"Lepaskan aku ! Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa ? Kau ingin menghajar kami ? Hahaha." Ucap pria berbadan kurus itu.

BUGHH

Pria berbadan kurus itu jatuh terduduk sambil menahan sakit karena mendapat tendangan dari Rena yang mengenai bagian alat vitalnya.

"Beraninya kau," Dua pria lainnya berusaha menyerang Rena. Dengan lihai, Rena menghindari pukulan dari dua orang itu dan balik menyerang kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya, sudah lama Rena tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirinya seperti sekarang. Ia cenderung akan lari jika terjadi masalah seperti ini.

Butuh waktu 5 menit hingga akhirnya Rena berhasil mengalahkan ketiga pria itu. Semuanya terbaring dengan lemas di tanah.

 _'Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya mereka adalah anggota BO. Tapi mungkin yang kelas bawah karena kemampuan bela diri mereka tidak terlalu bagus dan tindakan mereka ini cenderung ceroboh.'_ Pikir Rena.

Rena mendekati salah satu pria yang masih terbaring lemas. Ia memaksa pria itu untuk memberitahunya siapa orang yang telah menyuruh mereka melakukan semua ini. Pada akhirnya, pria itu mau mengaku juga.

"Kami disuruh oleh Vermouth..." Rena kaget setelah mendengar hal itu.

 _'Apa alasan Vermouth melakukan semua ini ?'_ Batin Rena.

Tetapi sebelum Rena sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibekap dari belakang oleh seseorang. Rena mulai merasakan lemas dan kantuk yang luar biasa hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Cepat, bantu aku membawanya ke mobil !" Perintah Vermouth kepada ketiga orang pria yang ada di sana.

~OOO~

Rena terbangun dalam posisi terduduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Kaki-kaki kursi yang didudukinya juga sudah terpaku ke lantai sehingga tidak dapat diangkat atau dipindahkan dengan mudah. Rena melihat keadaan dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan tidak ada barang-barang lain kecuali kursi yang didudukinya sekarang serta sebuah meja dan kursi yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Jika dilihat sekilas mirip seperti ruang interogasi.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Kir." Kata Vermouth sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Rena.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Vermouth ?" Balas Rena.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak. Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Bourbon kemarin ?" Tanya Vermouth

"Apa maksudmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Jawab Rena berbohong.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kir. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Kemarin, kau dan Bourbon mengobrol dengan akrab bahkan bisa dibilang kalian mirip sepasang kekasih. Kau bahkan sempat memeluk Bourbon." sahut Vermouth.

"Aku..." perkataan Rena dipotong oleh Vermouth.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Aku tidak peduli kau mau berpacaran dengan Bourbon atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Yang menjadi masalahnya, tindakanmu kemarin justru membuat kepercayaanku padamu menjadi berkurang atau bahkan hilang." jelas Vermouth.

Rena hanya diam sambil meneguk ludah secara kasar. Ia benar-benar khawatir Vermouth sudah tahu semuanya.

"Aku mulai mempertimbangkan opsi jika kau dan Bourbon memang benar-benar agen rahasia yang menyusup ke organisasi. Sama seperti informasi yang diberikan oleh Curacao pada awalnya, sebelum ia meralat kembali informasinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, agak aneh jika Curacao meralat informasi yang telah ditelah dikirimkannya kepada kami. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku tahu dia akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar misinya dapat terselesaikan, apalagi setelah dia mendapat kepercayaan dari Rum jadi tidak mungkin dia akan mengecewakan Rum dengan memberikan informasi yang salah. Jadi ada kemungkinannya, informasi ralat yang dikirimkan Curacao itu dipalsukan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kir ?" Tanya Vermouth.

"Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu. Bisa saja kan, ia memang yang mengirim informasi itu. Dan mengenai dugaanmu tadi, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menuduhku dan Bourbon selama kau belum menemukan penjelasan dan bukti yang kuat yang mendukung." jawab Rena.

"Kau salah, Kir. Aku mempunyai bukti yang kuat." ucap Vermouth. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celana dan menunjukkannya pada Kir. Benda itu adalah hp milik Rena.

"Ini adalah buktinya. Di dalam hp milikmu ini, tersimpan beberapa kontak yang membuatku bisa menyimpulkan dugaan seperti tadi. Kontak-kontak tersebut adalah milik agen-agen CIA dan juga salah satunya milik Rye atau Akai Shuichi. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kontak-kontak itu bisa tersimpan di hpmu ?" tantang Vermouth.

Rena benar-benar sudah terpojok. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kenapa diam Kir ? Dugaanku benar kan ?" tanya Vermouth.

~OOO~

Di lain tempat, Amuro benar-benar merasa sangat gelisah. Sejak tadi, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur namun tidak bisa.

Lalu apa yang membuat Amuro menjadi seperti ini ?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah seorang wanita berambut poni kuda yang selalu memenuhi pikiran Amuro. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kir atau Rena Mizunashi.

Sejak tadi sore, Amuro berusaha menghubungi wanita itu namun tidak bisa. Ia menjadi takut telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rena.

 _'Apa aku coba sekali lagi ya ?'_ pikir Amuro.

Amuro pun mencoba menelpon Rena lagi. Untuk kali ini, panggilannya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Halo Rena, darimana saja kamu ? Kok dari tadi tidak bisa dihubungi ?" tanya Amuro begitu panggilannya dijawab.

"Halo Bourbon. Ini aku, Vermouth. Kir ada bersamaku sekarang." kata sebuah suara yang Amuro yakini itu adalah suara Vermouth.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Vermouth ?" tanya Amuro dengan nada bicara sedikit dingin.

"Santai saja, Bourbon. Kir baik-baik saja sekarang dan akan tetap seperti itu selama kau menuruti semua ketentuan yang aku tetapkan. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju ?" ucap Vermouth.

"Apa ketentuannya ?"

"Ketentuannya mudah. Kau cuma harus hadir pada saat pertemuan besok. Itu saja, setelah itu kau ku beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kir. Jika kau tidak datang maka akan ku pastikan kau akan melihat Kir berakhir di kantong mayat. Bagaimana Bourbon, kau setuju ?" tanya Vermouth sambil menyeringai.

Amuro menghela nafas sebentar, ini sama saja pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Jika ia tidak datang, maka rencana yang sudah disusun tetap berjalan dan ada kemungkinan BO akan segera hancur. Namun konsekuensinya dia akan kehilangan Rena. Jika ia datang, kemungkinannya juga tidak pasti. Bisa saja ini merupakan jebakan dari Vermouth yang memang berencana membunuh dirinya dan Rena. Amuro berada dalam dilema sekarang.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, pada akhirnya ia memantapkan pilihannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Kir sebentar. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia benar-benar selamat," kata Amuro.

"Tentu saja." Vermouth mengaktifkan _loud speaker_ kemudian mendekatkan hpnya ke Rena dan menyuruh dia untuk bicara.

"Halo Amuro" ucap Rena.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Rena ?" tanya Amuro.

"Tidak begitu baik, tapi lumayan lah. Setidaknya aku masih hidup," jawab Rena.

"Hahaha. Kau ini bisa saja. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda," ucap Amuro sambil tertawa sedikit.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi."

"Tunggu aku ya. Besok aku akan segera ke sana," kata Amuro.

"Ya. Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu," balas Rena.

"Baiklah Rena. Sampai jumpa besok. _I love_ _you_ " ucap Amuro.

Sebelum Rena sempat membalas ucapan Amuro, panggilannya sudah ditutup oleh Vermouth.

"Aku pikir itu sudah cukup," kata Vermouth.

Setelah panggilan ditutup oleh Vermouth, Amuro mulai memikirkan langkah yang akan diambilnya besok.

 _'Aku harus berdiskusi dengan para peserta rapat kemarin'_ pikir Amuro.

~OOO~

Di tempat Vermouth

"Ngomong-omong, Kir. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak langsung membunuhmu setelah aku mengetahui fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang agen rahasia dari CIA ?" tanya Vermouth.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli akan hal itu," jawab Rena dengan ketus.

"Alasannya, karena aku berbeda dengan Gin dan anggota BO yang lain. Yang hanya membunuh dalam waktu singkat dan tidak benar-benar menikmati sensasinya. Itu semua, sama sekali bukan gayaku. Kau tahu aku lebih senang melihat orang yang merasakan penderitaan sebelum ia meninggal. Melihat wajah yang penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku..." Vermouth berhenti bicara sebentar. Ia mengangkat dagu Rena, membuatnya bisa menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Wajah yang penuh ekspresi kesedihan dan keputusasaan karena kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk kejutan yang aku berikan besok. Akan ku pastikan kau berada di barisan pertama orang yang melihat kematian Bourbon. _Good night_ , Kir. _Have_ _a_ _nice_ _dream_ ," kata Vermouth sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Rena yang masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _'Ini semua salahku,'_ rutuk Rena dalam hati.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _Author Note_

Halo aku kembali. Apa ada yang masih menantikan fic ini ? Kalau ada, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena bersedia menunggu updatenya.

Tak terasa sudah 9 hari aku tidak update fic ini karena beberapa alasan yang tidak akan aku ceritakan di sini.

Kembali lagi ke cerita...

Kayaknya Vermouth di sini terlalu kejam ya? Maafkan saya karena telah membuat Vermouth seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang lebih suka karakter Vermouth yang kejam sih :v

-*digebukinfansvermouth-

Oke daripada saya makin ngaco bicaranya, saya tutup saja.

Sekian...

 ** _Mind to review ?_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Awal Penyerangan

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning** **:**

OOC, latar tempat pindah-pindah, kata berbelit-belit dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Amuro melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya kemarin. Ia berdiskusi dengan anggota perwakilan lembaga yang lain tentang situasi Rena yang sekarang sedang disekap oleh Vermouth. Pada perkembangannya, semua anggota diskusi sepakat untuk tetap melaksanakan rencana penyerangan yang telah disepakati sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan menyuruh Amuro untuk tetap melakukan keinginan dari Vermouth untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang akan dilaksanakan malam nanti. Selain itu, mereka juga menasihati Amuro agar tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan nasib Rena / Kir yang ditahan oleh Vermouth. Hal ini tentu saja memancing emosi dari Amuro. Tapi untungnya, Shinichi berhasil meyakinkan dan menenangkan Amuro.

"Kau tenang saja, Amuro _san_. Selama rencana yang telah disepakati ini tetap berjalan, kita akan tetap mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Rena _san_. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menjamin hal itu," kata Shinichi.

~OOO~

Shinichi menjelaskan sedikit perubahan pada rencana yang telah disepakati. Jujur saja ia tidak memprediksi tentang tindakan Vermouth yang menahan Rena. Tapi tidak apa-apa, lagipula rencana itu cukup dinamis untuk keadaan saat ini.

Setelah acara diskusi selesai, para peserta rapat segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri menjelang penyerangan ke markas Black Organization nanti malam. Walaupun begitu, ada juga yang langsung menuju ke hutan untuk melihat keadaan yang ada di sana.

~OOO~

Di hutan

Sebagian pasukan sudah bersiap di hutan tempat markas BO berada. Mereka memantau keadaan markas BO dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropong. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan pada rapat 2 hari yang lalu, pengamanan yang dilakukan oleh anggota BO untuk acara ini benar-benar ketat. Setiap orang yang memasuki kawasan markas BO diperiksa identitasnya kecuali untuk para penjaga. Mereka hanya diharuskan menunjukkan semacam ID Card, setelah itu baru dipersilakan masuk.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah pasukan yang datang ke tempat itu bertambah. Hal ini memang telah direncanakan agar tidak menarik perhatian dari para anggota BO yang melakukan patroli di sekitar markas BO. Ketika para pasukan di rasa sudah lengkap, pemimpin penyerangan (yang dipegang oleh Shuichi Akai) mulai melakukan _briefing._

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah hadir di sini. Seperti yang kita ketahui, hari ini kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke gedung yang ada di sana. Gedung itu adalah salah satu markas dari Black Organization, sebuah organisasi kriminal yang besar jadi harap berhati-hati untuk nantinya. Jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh ! Apa kalian mengerti ? Tanya Shuichi pada seluruh pasukan yang ada di sana.

"Siap mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Untuk strategi penyerangannya, akan kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pertama yang terdiri dari pasukan FBI, CIA, dan sebagian pasukan Kepolisian akan menyerang dari pintu depan. Sedangkan kelompok kedua yang terdiri dari pasukan PSB dan sisa dari pasukan kepolisian akan menyerang dari pintu belakang. Kita baru akan masuk bila lampu di gedung itu sudah mati semua. Itu merupakan tanda bagi kita untuk menyerang. Jangan lupa untuk memakai kacamata _night vision_ saat menyerang. Mungkin itu saja dulu. Apa ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya Akai.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya, sehingga Akai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang bertanya, mari kita menuju ke posisi penyerangan yang berada di dekat gedung itu." Kata Akai yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semua pasukan.

~OOO~

Sementara itu...

Amuro menghadiri pertemuan anggota inti BO di lantai 7, gedung markas yang akan dijadikan target penyerangan. Perasaan was-was menghantui Amuro sejak awal ia duduk di ruangan rapat ini. Pasalnya, ia sedari tadi mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari Gin dan juga tatapan mengintimidasi dari Vermouth. Selain itu, hal lainnya yang membuat Amuro khawatir adalah kehadiran Rum dan Anokata di ruangan tersebut yang menandakan kalau topik pembicaraan yang akan dibahas kali sangat penting.

Ngomong-omong soal Anokata dan Rum, Amuro baru kali ini melihat wajah asli mereka berdua. Anggota BO yang lain juga sama dengan Amuro kecuali Vermouth. Ia sudah mengenal siapa itu Anokata.

Anokata ternyata memiliki penampilan yang tidak terduga. Ia merupakan seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 55-60 tahunan (setidaknya itu menurut perkiraan Amuro). Dari wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau ia mempunyai darah campuran karena mukanya tidak mirip orang Jepang pada umumnya. Untuk tambahan, ia juga memiliki kumis yang cukup panjang.

Sedangkan Rum, perawakannya tidak jauh beda dari gosip yang beredar di wilayah internal BO. Ia memiliki badan yang tegap untuk ukuran pria berumur 50 tahunan, rambut yang sudah memutih dan memakai sebuah kacamata dengan 2 _frame_ yang berbeda warna. 1 _frame_ biasa dan satunya lagi _frame_ berwarna hitam yang Amuro yakini digunakan untuk menutupi luka pada matanya.

Amuro mulai menunggu kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencana dari Shinichi. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

 _'Sudah saatnya acara dimulai,'_ batin Amuro.

Pukul 21.00

Acara diawali dengan sambutan dari Anokata. Ia mengucapkan beberapa hal termasuk tujuannya mengundang semua anggota inti BO di sini. Tujuannya adalah untuk merayakan keberhasilan BO selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Benar-benar tujuan yang tidak diduga oleh Amuro. Ia pikir pertemuan ini untuk membahas hal-hal penting seperti misi atau sejenisnya.

Setelah sambutan selesai, acara berikutnya adalah makan-makan. Para anggota BO yang hadir di tempat itu, dijamu dengan makanan dan minuman tingkat tinggi atau bisa dibilang mewah. Amuro tidak memakan jatah makanan yang disuguhkan. Ia masih khawatir dengan keamanan dari makanan dan minumannya. Bukan tidak mungkin, Vermouth telah memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan atau minumannya tersebut.

Tindakan Amuro untuk tidak memakan jatah makanannya, membuat ia mendapat tatapan aneh dari anggota BO lainnya. Amuro lalu memikirkan jawaban untuk mengelak jika ada yang bertanya. Ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, semua lampu yang ada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati.

 _'Waktunya menjalankan rencana.'_ Batin Amuro.

Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dan menuju ke lantai 5. Seperti rencana dari Shinichi yang diberitahukan kepada Amuro melalui pesan, sebelum ia berangkat menghadiri pertemuan ini.

 **Rencana dari Shinichi :**

Setelah listrik dari gedung sudah berhasil dimatikan, keluarlah dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke lantai 5. Di salah satu lorong di lantai itu, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai wajah yang mirip denganku. Temui dia. Jangan takut dia ada di pihak kita. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, dia akan membantumu menemukan ruangan tempat Rena disekap.

~OOO~

Di lain tempat...

Akai melihat lampu di gedung itu sudah mati. Ia memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk menyerang.

"Itu tandanya. Ayo semuanya serang !" Perintah Akai.

Semua pasukan bergerak maju dan mulai menyerang. Seperti dugaan, para penjaga tidak menduga akan diserang ketika keadaan gelap seperti ini. Dengan mudah, pasukan Akai bisa menerobos pintu depan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pasukan PSB dan Kepolisian yang dengan mudah menerobos masuk pintu belakang dan sekarang menuju ke lantai 2.

Setelah selesai mengatasi para anggota BO yang ada di lantai 1, Akai menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia memikirkan strategi yang akan digunakan untuk selanjutnya.

 _'Jika memang keadaan terus seperti ini, hanya dibutuhkan waktu yang sebentar untuk meringkus para anggota inti BO yang ada di lantai 7, tapi bila mereka punya generator listrik cadangan maka akan dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai lantai 7 karena para anggota BO bisa kembali melihat posisi kami. Ketika kami selesai dengan para penjaga ada kemungkinan Big Boss dan Rum sudah melarikan diri dari atap dengan jalur udara. Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan ?'_ Pikir Akai dengan keras.

Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang... Kudo, Sherry, Jodie, dan Camel masuklah ke lift yang ada di sana. Lift itu akan mengantar kalian sampai ke lantai 6. Setelah sampai, segera cari Big Boss dan Rum. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur dengan menggunakan jalur udara. Kalian mengerti ?" Kata Akai sambil menunjuk sebuah lift kecil yang ada di ujung kanan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami." Balas Camel.

Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie, dan Camel langsung menuju ke lift. Setelah lift itu naik, Akai segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk bergerak lagi menuju lantai berikutnya.

~OOO~

Di ruang pertemuan

Gin menyalakan handphone nya untuk menyinari daerah yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke jendela yang ada di ruangan itu dan membuka kordennya. Membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari ruangan tersebut, walaupun cahayanya tidak terlalu terang. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari salah satu penjaga lantai 2 dan mulai membacanya. Seketika itu juga mukanya berubah masam.

"Ada apa, Gin ?" Tanya Chianti begitu melihat ekspresi muka Gin yang terlihat kesal.

"Markas ini telah diserang. Para pasukan gabungan telah menerobos masuk hingga lantai 2." Ucap Gin datar. Orang-orang yang ada di situ kaget setelah mendengar ucapan dari Gin.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini begitu saja, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Chianti dan Korn, pergi ke lantai 3 dan hidupkan generator cadangan. Hadang para pasukan kepolisian yang datang lewat pintu belakang." Perintah Gin

"Ok. Dimengerti." Jawab Chianti dan Korn. Mereka berdua segera turun ke lantai 3 menggunakan lift.

"Vodka, kau cari Bourbon sampai ketemu. Bila sudah ketemu, langsung habisi saja dia," Kata Gin.

"Baik, _Aniki_. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Vodka.

"Vermouth,..." Gin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena menyadari Vermouth sudah tidak ada di tempat.

 _'Cih, wanita itu selalu saja.'_ Batin Gin kesal.

Gin melangkah menuju almari yang ada di ruang pertemuan itu. Ia memasukkan kode rahasia pada salah satu pintu almari yang terkunci. Selang beberapa detik, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa senjata - senjata api berbagai jenis. Gin mengambil salah satu _semi machine gun_ beserta amunisinya. Ia menimang-nimang senjata itu sebentar. Bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaian khas.

 _"Time to nut up or shut up..."_

~OOO~

Di lantai 5

Amuro mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud oleh Shinichi. Amuro menggunakan kacamata Conan yang mempunyai fitur _night vision_ dan _zoom_ untuk menjelajah setiap ruangan yang dilalui. Ia sudah mengelilingi lantai 5 ini dan belum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda aneh di depan pintu ruangan yang belum dijelajahinya. Ia mendekat untuk memastikan benda apa itu. Setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Amuro akhirnya bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah tubuh manusia.

 _'Mungkin seorang penjaga di sini.'_ pikir Amuro

Ia memastikan denyut nadi orang itu dan ternyata orang itu masih hidup. Ia hanya pingsan. Amuro melewati pintu yang berada di dekat penjaga itu dan ternyata masih banyak lagi penjaga seperti tadi yang semuanya sudah dalam keadaan tertidur. Amuro menyiapkan pistolnya dalam keadaan siaga. Ia berhati-hati dalam melangkah mengikuti lorong tersebut hingga dirinya melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang ada di ujung lorong. Cahaya bulan membuat Amuro bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Ia mendekat ke arahnya dan mengucapkan salam.

"Permisi.."

"Akhirnya anda sampai juga. Anda pasti Amuro _san_ kan? Perkenalkan saya Kuroba Kaito. Teman dari Shinichi Kudo." ucap orang itu sambil mengajak Amuro untuk berkenalan.

"Ya. Saya Amuro. Senang berkenalan denganmu." kata Amuro sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari Kaito. Dalam hati Amuro bertanya-tanya apakah orang yang ada di di depannya ini memang hanya sahabat Shinichi atau saudara kembarnya karena wajah dan perawakannya benar-benar mirip Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Kita langsung mulai saja. Sebelumnya, ini peralatan komunikasi untuk anda," kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebuah _ear phone_ untuk Amuro.

"Selanjutnya, Detektif itu bilang anda sedang mencari seseorang bernama Rena Mizunashi yang disekap di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. Apakah itu benar ?" tanya Kaito.

"Benar. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai 6 dan 5 tapi masih juga belum ketemu." kata Amuro.

"Kalau begitu kemungkinannya dia ada di lantai 6 ke atas atau lantai 5 ke bawah. Benar-benar menyulitkan karena banyak sekali ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya Amuro _san_ " ucap Kaito.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong. Ngomong-omong bagaimana cara kita mencarinya ?" tanya Amuro.

"Kita bisa berpencar untuk mempercepat pencarian. Aku akan mencari di lantai 4 ke bawah sedangkan Amuro-san bisa mencari di lantai 6 ke atas. Kalau aku sudah menemukannya, nanti akan ku beritahu lewat earphone itu." jelas Kaito.

"Baiklah" balas Amuro.

Mereka berdua berpencar untuk mencari Rena. Amuro mulai naik lagi ke lantai 7. Sedangkan Kaito mulai mencarinya di lantai 4.

Ia sudah menyusuri sebagian ruangan di lantai ini setelah ia mematikan pusat listrik yang ada di lantai 3. Jadinya Kaito hanya tinggal menelusuri ruangan yang belum dijelajahinya. Awalnya ia akan memulai dari pintu terakhir yang ia telusuri.

Namun hal itu tidak jadi dilakukan karena ia mendengar teriakan dari seseorang.

~OOO~

"Sialan...!" Rena berteriak putus asa karena sejak tadi ia tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari ikatan tali yang ada di kursi.

Ia sudah mencobanya beberapa kali dan usahanya selalu gagal. Rena sudah lelah mencobanya.

 _'Andai saja ada orang yang mau membantu,'_ batin Rena mulai berharap walaupun ia tahu harapan itu sulit terkabul.

Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka tapi tidak dapat menebak siapa yang datang karena keadaan di daerah dekat pintu sangat gelap. Beruntung ia duduk di dekat jendela yang tidak ditutup kordennya sehingga ia masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat hingga akhirnya Rena berhasil melihat orang itu.

"Shinichi Kudo ?" tanya Rena untuk memastikan.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya Kuroba Kaito," balas Kaito. Ia sudah maklum kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya Shinichi.

Kaito melepaskan ikatan tali yang ada di tangan dan kaki Rena.

"Terima kasih, Kaito." ucap Rena.

"Sama-sama."

Kaito segera menghubungi Amuro untuk memberinya kabar tentang keberadaan Rena.

"Amuro _san_ , aku sudah menemukan Rena _san_ di lantai 4. Keadaannya baik-baik saja." kata Kaito.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera ke sana." Sahut Amuro.

Tepat setelah keduanya mengakhiri pembicaraan, lampu-lampu di lorong-lorong mulai menyala kembali walaupun redup.

"Gawat. Mereka sudah menyalakan generator cadangannya." Gumam Kaito.

Rena yang mendengar hal itu ingin bertanya pada Kaito, tetapi tidak jadi karena Kaito mendapat panggilan dari orang lain.

"Ada apa Detektif ? Kau ingin aku pergi ke lantai 3 untuk membantu pasukan dari Kepolisian yang sedang kesulitan ?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ya. Mereka sedang kesulitan menghadapi para penjaga di lantai 3 karena ada 2 sniper yang membantu para penjaga itu," jelas Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Jawab Kaito.

Kaito menatap ke arah Rena.

"Rena _san_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Amuro _san_ akan segera datang ke sini." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi Amuro masih hidup ?" Tanya Rena.

"Ya, dia masih hidup." Jawab Kaito.

Rena menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kaito. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Amuro masih diberi keselamatan.

"Kalau sudah, saya pamit pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Rena _san_." Kata Kaito sambil melangkah menuju ke pintu.

"Sampai jumpa."

~OOO~

Amuro sedang menuruni tangga sampai lantai 6. Ia lega sekaligus senang begitu mendengar kabar dari Kaito yang mengatakan kalau Rena sudah ditemukan dan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Amuro berhenti berjalan ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di ujung lorong lantai 6 karena seorang pria berbadan besar sedang berdiri di sana sambil mengarahkan pistol yang dipegangnya ke arah Amuro. Pria itu adalah Vodka.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Bourbon ? Lawanmu sekarang adalah aku." Ucap Vodka.

Amuro mengeratkan pegangan pada pistol yang dibawanya.

 _'Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah,'_ batin Amuro.

~OOO~

Rena menunggu kedatangan Amuro dengan gelisah. Sejak tadi ia mondar-mandir keliling ruangan. Rena baru berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Rena menoleh ke arah suara dan wajahnya langsung berubah serius begitu melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Rupanya kau telah berhasil meloloskan diri ya, Kir ?" Kata Vermouth.

Vermouth menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia membuang kuncinya sembarangan ke ujung ruangan.

"Apa maumu, Vermouth ?"Tanya Rena.

"Kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku ? Keinginanku masih sama seperti kemarin, Kir. Tapi karena Bourbon berhasil melarikan diri dan lolos dari jebakan racun yang aku persiapkan, maka akan ku ubah metode yang ku gunakan untuk memenuhi keinginanku itu. Akan ku buat kau menderita dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Vermouth.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Balas Rena sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

~OOO~

Sementara itu, Akai dan pasukannya berhasil menerobos sampai ke lantai 3. Mereka baru akan naik ke lantai 4, sebelum akhirnya mereka dikejutkan oleh serangan mendadak dari atas tangga. Beberapa orang bersenjatakan SMG menembaki mereka dengan membabi buta. Akai terpaksa memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur dan mencari tempat berlindung.

Akai sempat menoleh ke arah orang-orang itu dan matanya sempat tertuju ke arah salah satu orang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari orang-orang itu. Ia sedang memegang _semi machine gun_ dan memakai topi hitam. Orang itu adalah Gin. Sepertinya untuk kali ini kemampuan antara Akai dan Gin benar-benar akan teruji.

Selain itu, Akai juga merasakan firasat jika keadaan teman-teman dan rekannya yang lain, sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan firasat itu karena ia yakin kalau semuanya pasti akan berjuang dengan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Pertarungan untuk menentukan nasib orang banyak baru akan dimulai sekarang.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 _Author Note_

Slow update lagi...sudah 11 hari nggak update

Kali ini aku benar-benar mentok ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini, sudah beberapa hari ini aku berusaha membuat chapter ini dan gagal. Baru kemarin aku dapat ide lagi untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan sepertinya aku akan buat kelanjutannya dalam waktu dekat, agar idenya tidak hilang lagi.

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini ? Semoga para pembaca tidak terlalu bingung dalam membaca chapter ini karena latar tempatnya pindah-pindah. Tadinya mau aku buat 1 tempat saja, tapi sepertinya ceritanya tidak akan seru kalau latarnya cuma 1 tempat.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah memberikan review untuk cerita ini.

Akhir kata, review please...


	15. Chapter 15 : Pertarungan & Pengorbanan

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning**

OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie dan Camel sampai di salah satu lorong yang ada di lantai 7. Suasana di tempat ini sepi karena para penjaga sudah turun untuk membantu menghadang pasukan yang datang. Mereka berempat menyusuri lorong dengan hati-hati.

"Suasana di sini sunyi sekali. Kemana perginya orang-orang organisasi ?" Tanya Jodie.

"Mungkin mereka ada di lantai bawah. Aku tadi mendapat info dari Akai san kalau mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Gin dan rombongan penjaga." Jelas Shinichi.

"Jika memang benar, maka hal itu akan mempermudah langkah kita dalam mencari keberadaan Big Boss dan Rum." Kata Camel.

" Meskipun begitu, kita jangan lengah karena bisa saja masih ada penjaga lain di lantai selanjutnya." Ucap Shiho.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan berjalan ke lantai selanjutnya yaitu lantai 8.

Di tempat ini, Shiho merasakan hawa keberadaan anggota organisasi yang cukup kuat. Shiho mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol untuk meredakan rasa takut yang selalu timbul apabila dirinya merasakan hawa keberadaan organisasi seperti saat ini.

 _'Ayolah, Shiho. Sekarang bukan saatnya kau takut. Tidakkah kau juga menginginkan kehancuran organisasi ini. Organisasi yang telah merebut kebahagiaan hidupmu dan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu.'_ Kata Shiho kepada dirinya sendiri.

Usaha Shiho itu terbukti berhasil ketika ia menemukan kembali keberaniannya dan menembak seorang anggota BO yang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus. Anggota BO tersebut langsung roboh seketika. Shinichi, Jodie, dan Camel terpana melihat aksi dari Shiho.

" _Nice shot_ , Miyano." Puji Jodie.

" _It's nothing_. Ini baru perawalan. Cepat siapkan pistol kalian karena anggota-anggota BO yang lain sedang menuju ke sini. Jumlah mereka sepertinya cukup banyak." Perintah Shiho.

Jodie dan Camel bingung dengan sikap Shiho sekarang yang sudah seperti peramal. Sementara Shinichi yang sudah mengetahui maksud Shiho, segera membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka berdua.

"Sudah ikuti saja perintahnya. Dia punya insting yang bagus jika menyangkut masalah seperti itu." Kata Shinichi. Jodie dan Camel akhirnya menurut dan segera menyiapkan pistol mereka dalam keadaan siap menembak.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Shiho tadi, beberapa anggota BO mulai menyerbu mereka. Tidak hanya lewat jalan di depan mereka tetapi para anggota BO tersebut ada juga yang datang dari arah belakang.

Jodie, Camel, Shiho, dan Shinichi mulai menggunakan taktik lain untuk mengatasi serangan yang datang dari dua arah tersebut. Mereka menggunakan teknik _back to back_ sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk menyerang sekaligus bertahan. Jodie dan Camel mengatasi musuh yang datang dari depan sedangkan Shinichi dan Shiho berada di belakang mereka untuk mengatasi serangan yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tidak sampai 10 menit para anggota BO sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

~OOO~

Sementara itu, Kaito menuju ke lantai 3 untuk membantu pasukan dari Kepolisian dan PSB yang sedang kesulitan menghadapi pasukan keamanan yang dibantu oleh Chianti dan Korn. Kaito mencoba rute yang berbeda dari yang digunakannya tadi dan hasilnya ia berada tepat di belakang pasukan penjaga yang tengah serius menembaki pasukan dari kepolisian. Kaito memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang pasukan yang ada di depannya dengan gas tidur (gas yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan para penjaga yang ada di lantai 4 dan 5). Efek dari gas tidur itu cukup kuat hingga menyebabkan para penjaga langsung tertidur pulas termasuk Chianti dan Korn. Setelah selesai, Kaito memberitahu pasukan gabungan dari kepolisian dan PSB tentang lokasi keberadaan pasukan Akai yang juga mengalami kesulitan menghadapi Gin dan bawahannya.

~OOO~

Akai sedang mencari akal untuk mengalahkan Gin. Dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk melemparkan bom asap ke arah Gin dan bawahannya. Setelah bom asap bekerja, Akai dan pasukannya serempak menembak ke arah bom asap tadi. Usaha tersebut cukup berhasil karena anak buah Gin sekarang tinggal lima. Gin juga tidak mau kalah, ia melemparkan granat ke arah pasukan Akai yang menyebabkan banyak orang mendapat luka serius.

Ketika suasana pertempuran semakin memanas, datanglah bantuan dari pasukan kepolisian dan PSB yang dibantu oleh Kaito. Keadaan Gin dan anak buahnya semakin terdesak hingga akhirnya mereka memilih bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepala mereka sendiri.

~OOO~

Di lantai 6

Vodka dan Amuro saling terlibat baku tembak. Lorong yang tidak terlalu luas dan jumlah ruangan yang banyak menjadi keuntungan sekaligus tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Layaknya sebuah permainan pertempuran online yang banyak digemari anak-anak muda sekarang. Vodka dan Amuro baru menghentikan duel menembak ketika mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan peluru.

"Sekarang waktunya bertarung," gumam Vodka sambil berlari dan mulai menyerang Amuro.

Amuro berusaha menghindar dari serangan Vodka yang bertubi-tubi, namun ia terlambat mengantisipasi beberapa pukulan Vodka yang datang belakangan sehingga menyebabkan Amuro terkena pukulan tersebut yang ternyata cukup kuat.

"Bagaimana Bourbon ? Apa kau mau menyerah sekarang ?" Tanya Vodka.

Amuro tidak membalas perkataan Vodka. Ia hanya diam dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dan memikirkan cara efektif untuk melawan Vodka yang notabene memiliki badan lebih besar darinya.

Amuro mendapatkan ide begitu melihat jendela yang berada di belakang Vodka. Jendela itu berukuran besar (lebih besar dari badan Vodka).

 _'Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan itu,_ ' batin Amuro.

Amuro kemudian melakukan serangan balik kepada Vodka. Sesuai dugaannya, Vodka berjalan mundur sambil menghindari serangan darinya. Ketika posisi Vodka sudah sangat dekat dengan jendela, Amuro melakukan serangan terakhir dengan jumping back kick. Vodka yang belum sempat menghindarinya terkena tendangan dari Amuro tersebut. Tubuhnya terpental keluar jendela.

 _'Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini saatnya aku ke tempat Rena,'_ pikir Amuro.

~OOO~

Di lantai 4

Rena dan Vermouth masih bertarung sengit meskipun tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi luka. Vermouth mulai melancarkan pukulannya dan kali ini Rena tidak sempat menghindar. Pukulan Vermouth mengenai pipinya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah.

Belum sempat Rena membalas, Vermouth sudah melakukan serangan lagi yang tentunya tidak bisa dibendung oleh Rena. Ia jatuh tersungkur sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang semakin kuat.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kir ? Sakitkah ?" Tanya Vermouth dengan nada meremehkan yang terlalu kentara. Rena tidak menanggapi omongan dari Vermouth. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Sepertinya keinginanku akan terkabul sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan untukmu, Kir" kata Vermouth sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan..." Ucap Rena. Ia menjegal kaki Vermouth hingga wanita itu ambruk dengan tidak elitnya. Rena lalu bangkit berdiri lagi dengan susah payah.

"Masih sanggup berdiri rupanya. Hebat juga untuk seorang agen CIA sepertimu, Kir. Atau mungkin bisa ku panggil Hidemi saja." Ucap Vermouth begitu ia sudah bisa berdiri lagi.

Rena terdiam melihat sikap Vermouth yang sedari tadi banyak bicara.

 _'Apa ini adalah strateginya ?'_ Pikir Rena dalam hati.

"Hidemi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau pernah merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam ?" Tanya Vermouth.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah merasakannya karena bagiku kesedihan yang mendalam tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi." Jawab Rena. Ia masih berusaha memahami maksud dari Vermouth yang tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau terlalu naif, Hidemi. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu dulu ketika melihat ayahmu mati di hadapanmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak merasa bersedih ?" Kata Vermouth.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu !" Seru Rena yang mulai emosi.

 _'Kir sudah mulai terpancing dengan perkataanku. Tinggal membuatnya emosi sedikit lagi dan rencanaku akan sukses.'_ Batin Vermouth senang.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang kau, Hidemi. Ayahmu adalah seorang agen CIA yang bernama Ethan Hondo. Ia tewas karena bunuh diri yang dibuat seolah-olah ia dibunuh olehmu. Itu semua dilakukan agar kau tidak mendapatkan kecurigaan dari anggota BO yang lain. Benar-benar seorang ayah sejati..." Ucapan Vermouth dipotong oleh Rena.

"Cukup Vermouth." Kata Rena. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan Vermouth yang menyinggung tentang ayahnya. Perkataan Vermouth itu membuat Rena mengingat kembali kenangan buruk yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Kenangan terakhir Rena bersama sang ayah yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah darah.

"Kenapa Kir ? Apa kau takut kalau omonganku malah mengingatkanmu tentang kematian ayahmu yang disebabkan oleh kau sendiri ? Kau memang orang yang menyedihkan, Kir." Ucap Vermouth.

Rena mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar sudah emosi sekarang. Rena berlari menuju ke Vermouth.

Vermouth yang melihat hal itu menyeringai senang. 'Bagus, Kir. Mendekatlah kemari dan temui ajalmu,' batin Vermouth. Ia menyiapkan pisau kecil yang disimpannya di saku celana.

Vermouth mengarahkan pisaunya ke depan ketika Rena sudah berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Dan apa yang terjadi ?

Rena berhasil menghindar dari serangan Vermouth. Ia bahkan bisa menepis tangan Vermouth yang memegang pisau sampai benda tersebut jatuh. Setelah itu, Rena menghajar Vermouth secara bertubi-tubi hingga wanita itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Apa kau tahu hal yang membuat kau kalah, Vermouth ? Hal yang membuat kau kalah adalah kesombonganmu sendiri. Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu." Kata Rena pada Vermouth.

Kemudian, Rena mencari kunci yang dibuang oleh Vermouth di pinggir ruangan. Setelah ketemu, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pergi keluar.

~OOO~

Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie, dan Camel sampai di _rooftop_ gedung. Di sana mereka menemukan dua orang pria berdiri menatap kedatangan mereka dengan intens.

"Selamat datang untuk kalian semua para agen FBI, Sherry, dan tentu saja detektif Kudo Shinichi. Perkenalkan saya adalah Bos Organisasi ini." Kata Big Boss menyambut kedatangan mereka. Jodie, Camel, dan Shiho hanya menatap dia dengan tatapan heran sementara Shinichi menunjukkan respon kaget. Ia mengenal orang itu.

"Bukankah anda...Moriya Teiji ?" Tanya Shinichi memastikan.

"Benar sekali. Tak ku sangka kau masih mengenaliku, Kudo kun. Atau mungkin lebih baik ku panggil Conan." Ucap Moriya sambil menatap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari penjara, hah ?" Tanya Shinichi geram. Ia ingat pernah memasukkan Moriya ke penjara dalam kasus teror pengeboman sewaktu Shinichi masih menjadi Conan.

"Penjara tidak akan mempan untuk orang sepertiku, Kudo kun. Aku dapat dengan mudah mengatur organisasi ini meskipun dari dalam penjara. Aku juga bisa keluar masuk penjara dengan mudah. Di zaman seperti sekarang apapun bisa dibeli, termasuk hukum. Kau mengerti, Kudo kun ?" Jelas Moriya.

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya, tanda ia kesal.

"Tidak pernah ku duga kalian akan menyerang markas ini disaat kami tengah merayakan pesta perayaan keberhasilan. Benar-benar sebuah ironi." Kata Rum. Identitas asli dari Rum adalah Inspektur Kuroda yang sudah dikenal oleh Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, sekarang letakkan pistol dan angkat tangan kalian berdua." Perintah Jodie.

"Tidak semudah itu... " kata Moriya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah detonator dari saku jasnya.

"Semua lantai di bangunan ini telah ku pasangi dengan bom. Jika kalian berani mendekat, akan aku ledakkan bom tersebut dengan detonator ini. Jadi, saya harap kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tidak perlu ada korban di sini. Apa kalian mengerti ?" Tanya Moriya.

Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie , dan Camel tidak menyahut omongan dari Moriya.

"Kalian sudah dengar dari Bos sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kalian berbuat macam-macam, jadi untuk semuanya taruh senjata kalian di bawah. Cepat !" Perintah Rum sambil menodongkan pistol.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana Moriya dan Rum hingga salah satu dari keempat orang yang ada di depan mereka tidak meletakkan pistolnya di bawah. Orang itu adalah Shiho. Ia tetap memegang pistolnya dengan erat. Shinichi menatap ke arah Shiho seolah berkata, 'Apa yang kau lakukan Miyano ?!'

Shiho hanya membalas tatapan Shinichi dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu. Itu perkataan yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku, Kudo kun. Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku tidak akan lari lagi dari takdirku." Kata Shiho.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Shiho menembak ke arah detonator yang sedang di pegang oleh Moriya. Detonator itu pun terlepas dari pegangan Moriya.

Rum yang melihat hal itu berniat menembak ke arah Shiho namun rencananya terbaca oleh Camel yang dengan cepat mengambil kembali pistolnya dan menembak ke arah Rum.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Shiho pun menembak lagi Moriya yang berusaha mengambil detonator yang telah terjatuh. Pada akhirnya, Moriya dan Rum dapat diringkus oleh Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie dan Camel tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Jodie segera memanggil helikopter untuk menjemput mereka. Setelah 5 menit menunggu, helikopter yang dipanggil akhirnya datang. Mereka segera membawa Moriya dan Rum ke dalam helikopter. Karena ukuran helikopter yang kecil, maka yang ikut masuk ke helikopter untuk menjaga Rum dan Moriya hanya 2 orang yaitu Jodie dan Camel.

Sementara Shinichi dan Shiho tetap berada di rooftop dan akan turun menggunakan tangga. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Shinichi yang tidak tahan dengan suasana hening lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat detonator milik Moriya Teiji.

Detonator itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda dengan detonator-detonator lain yang pernah dilihat oleh Shinichi. Benda itu berbentuk kecil seperti remote AC. Ada indikator waktu di bagian atas, tombol berwarna merah di bawahnya dan tombol lain yang lebih kecil berada di paling bawah berjumlah 10. Di bagian samping setiap tombol terdapat lampu indikator yang menyala berwarna hijau kecuali untuk tombol nomor 4 dan 5 berwarna merah.

 _Tunggu dulu ? Warna merah ?_

Shinichi mulai menyadari ada hal yang aneh di sini.

 _'Apa mungkin tombolnya tertekan ketika detonator itu jatuh ?'_ Pikir Shinichi mulai berspekulasi.

Selain itu keanehan lainnya adalah indikator waktu yang berkurang. Mulanya indikator itu menunjukkan angka 5:00 namun sekarang berubah menjadi 4:00. Setelah melihat perubahan angka tersebut barulah Shinichi menyadari hal yang terjadi. Ia harus segera menghubungi yang lainnya.

~OOO~

Di lantai 5

Amuro berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan perlahan. Pertarungan dengan Vodka tadi benar-benar menguras energi dan waktunya. Di saat Amuro mencapai pertengahan lorong, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan tertatih di ujung lorong. Amuro mendekat ke arah sosok itu dan dugaannya benar. Sosok itu adalah Rena.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Amuro.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rena ?" Tanya Amuro begitu melihat kondisi Rena yang berantakan. Mulai dari pakaiannya yang lusuh hingga luka memar di beberapa bagian wajah.

"Ini semua karena aku tadi berduel dengan Vermouth." Jawab Rena seadanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar khawatir, Amuro." Lanjut Rena

"Bicara apa kau ini ? Harusnya kau mengutamakan keselematanmu sendiri. Kau tahu ?" kata Amuro sedikit kesal sekaligus geli dengan sikap Rena yang lebih memikirkan keselamatan orang lain daripada keselamatannya sendiri.

Percakapan antara Amuro dan Rena terhenti ketika Amuro mendapat panggilan dari earphone yang diberikan oleh Kaito.

"Amuro san, sekarang kau berada di mana ?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Aku berada di lantai 4 bersama Rena. Memangnya ada apa Kudo ?" balas Amuro.

"Segera pergi dari tempat itu ! Di lantai 4 dan 5 ada bom yang akan meledak. Waktu meledaknya tinggal 4 menit." Jelas Shinichi.

"Apa kau bilang ? Bom ?" seru Amuro kaget. Rena yang berada di dekat Amuro juga kaget mendengar kata bom.

"Ya, bom. Cepat pergi ke tempat yang aman !" perintah Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Balas Amuro.

Amuro menjelaskan situasi yang sedang dihadapi kepada Rena. Mereka berdua kemudian memikirkan cara yang efektif agar mereka dapat selamat dari ledakan bom. Amuro dan Rena akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lewat bawah. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Amuro memapah Rena karena ia kesulitan berjalan setelah berduel dengan Vermouth.

~OOO~

Amuro mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia dan Rena sampai di pertengahan lorong yang ada di lantai 4. Mereka tadi sempat mendengar suara gemuruh dari lantai 5 yang menunjukkan tanda kalau bom di lantai tersebut sudah meledak. Selama berjalan di lorong ini, Amuro berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena rasa takut yang dialaminya.

Senyum Amuro mengembang begitu tangga yang berada di ujung lorong mulai terlihat. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan mereka akan selamat.

Namun bom di tempat tersebut meledak sebelum Amuro dan Rena sempat menuruni tangga. Amuro terkena efek dari ledakan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh dari tangga. Ia berguling-guling menuruni tangga sambil berusaha melindungi Rena dalam dekapannya. Amuro sampai di dasar tangga dengan kepala membentur lantai. Kesadaran Amuro perlahan mulai menghilang. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara panggilan dari Rena yang memanggil namanya hingga akhirnya semua menjadi terasa begitu gelap bagi Amuro.

 **To be Continue**

 _Author Note :_

Akhirnya ada kesempatan juga untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Sepertinya setelah membaca chapter ini, para pembaca sudah mulai bisa menebak jalan cerita dari fic ini. Atau mungkin ada yang belum bisa menebaknya ?

Pendapat, kritik, ataupun saran dari pembaca cukup saya harapkan untuk kelanjutan fic ini jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan review

Btw, fandom DC kayaknya akhir-akhir ini sepi ya ? Tapi ga papa lah mungkin kebanyakan penghuninya pada sibuk mikirin ujian sekolah. Sama seperti saya :v

NB : fic ini akan segera tamat, _so stay tune on this fanfic, ok ?_

 _ **Akhir kata**_

 _ **Berkenan untuk Review**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Kegelisahan

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning**

OOC, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Rena memanggil-manggil nama Amuro berkali-kali dan tetap tidak mendapatkan respon dari si pemilik nama. Keadaan Amuro saat ini tampak mengkhawatirkan dengan luka di bagian kepala. Cairan merah kental mengalir dari sisi belakang kepala Amuro. Andai saja badan dan kaki Rena tidak sakit, maka ia bisa mencoba memapah badan Amuro ataupun pergi ke tempat lain untuk meminta bantuan. Namun, dengan keadaannya saat ini, Rena tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

Gelombang perasaan bersalah dan takut akan kehilangan bermunculan di pikiran Rena. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut.

 _'Daripada berpikiran negatif seperti itu, sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu.'_ Pikir Rena.

Rena terdiam sebentar dan mencoba berpikir tenang. Ia menyobek sedikit bagian bajunya dan mengikatnya dengan hati-hati di sekeliling kepala Amuro untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi. Setelah selesai, Rena mencoba mencari alat komunikasi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi orang lain dan meminta bantuan. Hp miliknya tidak bisa Rena andalkan karena memang baterainya sudah habis. Begitu juga dengan hp milik Amuro yang Rena temukan di saku jas milik Amuro, keadaannya tidak begitu beda dengan hp miliknya. Pada akhirnya Rena menemukan sebuah alat yang mirip earphone di saku jas Amuro bagian bawah.

 _'Mungkin alat ini bisa digunakan.'_ Pikir Rena.

Rena mencoba memperbaiki alat tersebut dengan teliti. Ia pernah mendapatkan pelatihan perbaikan alat komunikasi sewaktu di CIA jadi hal seperti ini bukan masalah baginya. Ketika alatnya sudah selesai diperbaiki, Rena mencoba melakukan panggilan.

~OOO~

"Halo. Apa ada orang di sana ?" Kata Rena begitu terdengar nada tunggu dari earphone yang dikenakannya.

"Halo. Di sini Shinichi. Ada apa Rena _san_ ?" Tanya Shinichi begitu mengetahui kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah Rena.

"Tolong aku, Kudo _kun_. Aku terjebak di lantai 3 bersama Amuro yang sekarang sedang terluka parah dan memerlukan pertolongan segera. Tolong kirim bantuan ke sini" Jelas Rena.

"Baiklah Rena _san_. Aku akan memberitahu Akai _san_ dan yang lainnya untuk segera menuju ke situ." Balas Shinichi.

"Terima kasih, Kudo kun." Rena menutup panggilan. Setelah itu ia menunggu kedatangan Akai dan pasukannya.

5 menit kemudian

Akai dan pasukannya sampai di tempat Rena berada. Mereka segera bersama-sama mengangkat tubuh Amuro dan meletakkannya di atas tandu yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini. Sesampainya di bawah, Amuro segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan ambulance.

~OOO~

Di dalam ambulance, Rena dan Akai saling duduk berhadapan dengan tubuh Amuro sebagai pembatas. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara dua orang itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran melirik ke arah Rena yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Amuro. Ekspresi sendu jelas tergambar di wajah Rena.

Akai sadar ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat kata-kata jadi ia hanya diam melihat kejadian itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghibur Rena. Dalam hati, Akai merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti ini.

Kematian Akemi memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap perubahan sikap Akai menjadi seperti ini. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih tertutup terhadap perasaan orang lain terutama wanita. Diam-diam Akai menaruh rasa salut pada Amuro yang sudah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kematian Akemi. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Amuro bahkan sudah bisa menemukan pengganti Akemi dan sosok pengganti tersebut adalah wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

 _'Benar-benar pria yang tangguh,'_ batin Akai.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Akai sendiri ?

Akai masih saja terjebak dengan kenangan masa lalunya bersama Akemi. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pekerjaan di FBI untuk bisa melupakan kenangan tersebut. Kadang Akai berpikir apakah cara yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah dan sekarang ia mulai menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia memulai langkah baru dalam hidupnya dengan merelakan kepergian Akemi seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Amuro.

Akai larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya suara dari Rena berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ada apa, Akai ? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Kata Rena sambil menatap Akai dengan heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."Jawab Akai singkat.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Petugas ambulan beserta Akai dan Rena segera membawa Amuro menuju ke ruang gawat darurat untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut. Tentu saja, hanya dokter dan perawat saja yang diperbolehkan masuk ruangan sedangkan Rena dan Akai terpaksa harus menunggu di ruang tunggu.

~OOO~

Di saat menunggu inilah Akai baru menyadari kalau Rena juga memiliki sifat keras kepala. Rena masih belum mengobati luka-luka yang didapatkannya padahal Akai sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke ruang perawatan sejak tadi. Luka-luka tersebut termasuk luka memar ringan di sekujur tubuhnya serta yang cukup serius di bagian kaki karena Akai sempat melihat Rena kesulitan berjalan ketika masuk ke rumah sakit ini.

Akhirnya dengan diliputi rasa peduli yang tiba-tiba muncul, Akai mulai mengobrol dengan Rena lagi.

"Darimana kau dapat luka yang banyak seperti itu ?" Tanya Akai.

"Dari Vermouth. Lebih tepatnya kami berduel dan hasilnya ya seperti ini." Balas Rena.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke ruang perawatan untuk mengobati lukamu itu, bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang untuk pergi ?" Ucap Akai.

"Itu, karena..." Rena tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia sendiri juga tidak yakin kenapa ia masih berada di sini. Rena hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk tetap menunggu kabar dari keadaan Amuro yang sedang berada di dalam ruang UGD. Ketika Rena baru akan melanjutkannya, Akai sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri..." Kata Akai sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Rena yang tengah duduk.

"Tapi..." Perkataan Rena dipotong oleh Akai.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ucap Akai datar sambil menatap Rena dengan tajam *pura-pura marah*.

"Baiklah." kata Rena sambil menelan ludah secara kasar. Ia agak sedikit takut dengan ekspresi wajah Akai.

Setelah membantu Rena berdiri, Akai menaruh tangan kanan Rena di pergelangan lehernya dan memapahnya. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, membuat Rena menjadi bingung. Ia tidak pernah melihat sikap Akai yang peduli pada orang lain seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini, Akai." Kata Rena ketika ia dan Akai sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi ruang tunggu tadi.

"Aku lihat kau kesulitan berjalan waktu masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku pikir, aku perlu melakukan ini." balas Akai cepat tanpa menatap ke arah lawan beberapa saat, tidak ada percakapan antara dua orang tersebut hingga akhirnya Akai kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau tahu ? Sikapmu benar-benar mirip orang yang sangat ku kenal. Keras kepala dan berpura-pura terlihat kuat di hadapan orang lain. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah berpisah dengan orang itu. Ia sudah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali." lanjut Akai. Ia memandang ke depan sambil menerawang jauh.

Rena merasakan _deja vu_ dari perkataan Akai tersebut. _'Perkataan itu..., mirip dengan yang diucapkan Amuro ketika aku dan dia bertemu di dermaga. Apakah mungkin...?'_ pikir Rena. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tetapi Rena sudah terlanjur penasaran. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Akai mengenai hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Apakah kau dan Amuro pernah menyukai orang yang sama ?" tanya Rena _to the point_.

Akai sempat sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Rena ini, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ya kau benar. Aku dan Amuro memang pernah mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu nama orang itu. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri ketika waktunya sudah tiba, Hidemi." jelas Akai.

Rena langsung menoleh ke arah Akai dan menatapnya intens begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?" kata Akai.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, baru kali ini kau memanggilku Hidemi." ucap Rena.

"Itu bukan masalah kan ? Kau juga memanggilku Akai sedari tadi." balas Akai.

"Benar juga ya.."

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu ruang perawatan yang kosong. Rumah sakit ini memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menampung korban-korban dari penyerangan ke markas BO jadi di setiap ruang sudah ada dokter maupun perawat yang bersiaga.

~OOO~

"Terima kasih ya.., Akai." ucap Rena ketika ia sudah berbaring di ranjang yang ada di ruang tersebut. Dokter yang mengobatinya tadi mengatakan bahwa cedera di kaki Rena termasuk cedera serius dan membutuhkan beberapa hari istirahat agar bisa sembuh. Untuk itu Rena tetap menghuni ruangan ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Sama-sama. Istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah Amuro. Aku akan langsung memberitahumu ketika ada perkembangan lebih lanjut mengenai kondisinya." balas Akai.

"Maaf ya. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." kata Rena.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, Hidemi. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Akai. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa."

~OOO~

Ketika urusannya dengan Rena sudah selesai, Akai kembali lagi ke ruang tunggu di depan UGD. Di tempat itu sudah ada beberapa orang yang Akai kenal. Mereka adalah Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie, Camel dan James. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengetahui keadaan Amuro dan Rena.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka, Shu ?" Tanya Jodie.

"Hidemi mengalami cedera serius di bagian kakinya dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di ruang inap. Kalau Amuro, aku sendiri belum tahu kondisinya saat ini." Jawab Akai.

"Apa sedari tadi belum ada dokter atau perawat yang keluar ?" lanjut Akai.

"Belum. Sejak tadi belum ada yang keluar dari ruangan itu." Sahut Shiho.

Tak lama berselang, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, tempat Amuro dirawat. Dokter tersebut segera bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Apa ada di antara kalian semua, ada yang merupakan anggota keluarga dari pasien ?" Tanya Dokter itu.

Semua orang yang ada disitu menjadi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sang dokter karena di antara mereka semua, tidak ada satu pun orang yang merupakan anggota keluarga dari Amuro. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak tahu nomor kontak dari anggota keluarga Amuro.

Ketika sang dokter hendak bertanya lagi, seseorang sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Saya dokter. Saya adalah adik dari pasien yang dirawat di dalam," kata Shiho sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia terpaksa berbohong untuk mempercepat prosedur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut saya ke ruangan." Ucap sang dokter sambil berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Shiho.

~OOO~

Di ruang dokter

"Bagaimana kondisi kakak saya, dok ?" Tanya Shiho begitu ia dipersilahkan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kakak anda mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepalanya. Pendarahan tersebut terjadi karena benturan yang keras dan berulang-ulang. Awalnya kami kira pendarahan hanya terjadi di bagian luar kepala. Namun, setelah kami melakukan CT Scan pada pasien, kami menemukan ada gumpalan darah di bagian dalam kepalanya. Untuk mengeluarkan gumpalan darah tersebut diperlukan tindakan operasi." Jelas Dokter.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja operasinya, dok. Yang penting kakak saya bisa terselamatkan." Ucap Shiho.

Sang dokter menghela nafas sebentar begitu mendengar jawaban dari Shiho. "Baiklah, operasi akan segera kami lakukan. Namun, saya hanya memperingatkan, jika operasi ini cukup berisiko dan kemungkinan pasien selamat adalah sekitar 50%, untuk itu saya mohon anda siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada keadaan pasien nantinya." Jelas Dokter tersebut kepada Shiho.

"Ya, saya mengerti." Balas Shiho singkat.

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan Amuro kepada Shiho, dokter itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Shiho yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya. Ia menunduk dan menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berdoa.

 _'Semoga kau diberi keselamatan Rei.'_ Batin Shiho.

Selesai berdoa, Shiho berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

~OOO~

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Shiho langsung disambut dengan wajah penasaran orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ia pun menjelaskan kondisi Amuro seperti yang sudah disampaikan oleh dokter tadi kepada mereka. Tentu saja setelah mendengar cerita dari Shiho, mereka kaget dan tidak percaya. Shiho yang melihat reaksi mereka tidak berkomentar banyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hp milik James berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius dengan lawan bicaranya. Setelah selesai, ia menutup telepon itu.

"Panggilan dari siapa, James ?" tanya Jodie.

"Dari pimpinan. Mereka bilang akan menginterogasi Rum dan Anokata sekarang. Semua anggota FBI diperintahkan datang ke markas." jawab James.

"Sekarang ? Tapi..." perkataan Akai dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, aku akan menunggu _mereka_ di sini." sahut Shiho seperti paham dengan kebimbangan yang dialami Akai.

Akai masih tampak ragu dengan perkataan Shiho. Ia melirik ke arah Shiho sebentar sebelum berkata.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Yang penting kau harus memberi kabar ke Hidemi tentang kondisi Amuro saat ini. Dia berhak untuk tahu." kata Akai tegas.

"Huh,...tanpa kau perintah pun, aku akan melakukan hal itu." balas Shiho dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

"Kami pamit pergi dulu ya, _Cool Guy_ , _Sherry_. Selamat malam." ucap Jodie berpamitan kepada Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Selamat malam." ucap Shinichi yang sedari tadi diam.

Jodie, Akai, Camel, dan James melangkah pergi menjauhi ruang tunggu tersebut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke markas FBI.

~OOO~

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat di ruang tunggu ini. Padahal, baru 15 menit berlalu setelah para FBI meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun Shinichi merasa sudah berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama. Ia jenuh dengan keadaan yang begitu hening ini. Matanya mulai terasa berat karena menahan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Jika saja keadaan tidak seperti ini, Shinichi pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk. Tetapi, Shinichi tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tetap menunggu di sini karena Shinichi pernah berjanji pada Amuro untuk menjamin keselamatan dari Rena, walaupun untuk sekarang sepertinya keadaannya terbalik.

Shinichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Secangkir kopi sepertinya cocok untuk mengobati dirinya yang sudah terasa berat ini. Shinichi menoleh sebentar ke arah Shiho yang sedang serius mengamati pintu ruang UGD dan tidak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei Miyano, aku mau beli kopi sebentar. Kau ikut ?" Ajak Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku di sini saja." Jawab Shiho singkat.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm.." Shiho hanya membalas ucapan Shinichi dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Shinichi berjalan lambat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang nampak lengang hingga akhirnya ia sampai di _vending machine_. Shinichi membeli 2 kopi kalengan. Setelah itu, ia duduk di kursi yang kosong dan meminum kopinya secara perlahan. Terlihat jelas dari raut muka Shinichi, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Entah kenapa, pikirannya malah melayang ke kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya berubah menjadi Conan dulu.

APTX 4869

Sebuah nama yang akan selalu diingat Shinichi. Nama obat yang membuat Shinichi berubah menjadi Conan sehingga ia harus menjalani kesehariannya seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Diperlukan 1 tahun lebih bagi Shinichi, hingga akhirnya Shiho menemukan penawar dari obat tersebut dengan bantuan data riset dari Amuro. Hal itulah yang membuat Shinichi merasa berhutang budi pada Shiho dan Amuro. Maka dari itu, ketika salah satu dari mereka mengalami kesulitan seperti saat ini, ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Cukup lama Shinichi berada di posisi duduk seperti itu. Ia baru tersadar ketika hp miliknya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Shinichi segera membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Ran. Isinya cukup singkat, namun membuat Shinichi cukup gusar.

 **Dari : Ran**

 _Shinichi, bagaimana kabarmu saat ini ? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Shinichi. Apa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu ?_

Shinichi segera membalas pesan dari Ran tersebut. Sejak kembali ke tubuh aslinya, ia memang belum memberitahu Ran dan teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah pesan balasannya terkirim, Shinichi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera kembali ke ruang tunggu.

 **Untuk : Ran**

 _Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali._

~OOO~

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Shinichi segera memberikan kopi kalengan yang tadi dibelinya kepada Shiho.

"Ini, untukmu." Ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih." Balas Shiho sambil menerima kopi kalengan yang diberikan Shinichi. Shinichi mengamati gerakan Shiho yang sedang minum kopi dalam diam. Setelah 1 tahun lebih mengenal Shiho, ia baru menyadari sekarang kalau ternyata Shiho cantik juga. Wajahnya yang nampak dewasa serta perawakannya yang anggun benar-benar menambah nilai positif Shiho di mata Shinichi.

Harus Shinichi akui, pengalaman menjadi Conan benar-benar sudah merubah sikapnya menjadi seperti ini. Sebelum dirinya mengecil menjadi Conan, Ran adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi _focus of interest_ darinya. Namun sekarang, hal itu tidak berlaku lagi karena Shiho Miyano telah berhasil menambah daftar wanita yang menjadi _focus of interest_ dari seorang Shinichi Kudo.

 _'Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagimu untuk mempelajari definisi perasaan suka yang sebenarnya.'_

Kata-kata Yusaku kembali terngiang di pikiran Shinichi seolah menjadi solusi untuk kebingungan yang dialaminya. Shinichi tahu ayahnya benar dan mulai sekarang Shinichi akan melakukan sarannya.

~OOO~

Setelah menunggu hingga hampir 1 jam, seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang UGD. Shiho segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana operasi kakak saya dok ?" Tanya Shiho.

"Operasi kakak anda berjalan lancar dan kondisi sekarang stabil. Namun ia masih belum siuman, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kakak anda baru siuman. Selain itu, untuk saat ini pasien masih belum boleh mendapat kunjungan dari orang luar." Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak, dok." Ucap Shiho.

Shiho menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tersebut. Ini merupakan kabar baik untuk semuanya dan ia tak sabar untuk segera memberitahu orang-orang terdekat Amuro mengenai hal ini, terutama Hidemi.

 **To be Continue**


	17. Chapter 17 : Sebuah Penantian

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, kata berbelit-belit, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Hidemi duduk di bangku dalam diam. Matanya tak berhenti melihat ke depan, menatap sosok pria yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Pria itu adalah Furuya Rei, orang yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini selalu memenuhi pikiran Hidemi.

 **Flashback On**

Dua minggu lalu, ia begitu senang mendengar kabar dari Shiho tentang operasi Rei yang telah berhasil dilakukan. Hidemi ingat betul, Shiho memberitahu prediksi dari dokter yang mengatakan jika Rei mungkin akan sadar dalam 1-2 hari. Namun, seperti kata pepatah, 'Tiada gading yang tak retak.' prediksi dari dokter sekalipun bisa meleset dan hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

~oOo~

Ketika cedera yang dialami Hidemi telah pulih, ia segera menjenguk Rei. Waktu itu sudah terhitung 5 hari sejak Hidemi dan Rei dirawat di rumah sakit ini, akan tetapi keadaan dari Rei tetap sama. Ia masih belum sadar dari keadaan komanya. Dokter yang merawatnya juga tidak dapat menjelaskan dengan pasti penyebab hal ini kepada Hidemi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hidemi rutin meluangkan waktunya di sore hari untuk menjenguk Rei. Sedangkan dari pagi sampai siang hari, Hidemi mengerjakan laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk misi penyusupannya di Black Organization. Pengecualian untuk hari Minggu, Hidemi menjenguk Rei pada pagi hari karena ia tidak mengerjakan laporan pada hari itu.

~oOo~

Satu minggu yang lalu, Hidemi menemukan fakta baru bahwa ada orang lain yang juga rutin mengunjungi Rei selain dirinya. Orang itu adalah Shiho. Hidemi bertemu dengannya di dalam ruang rawat.

"Selamat pagi, Miyano." Sapa Hidemi.

'Selamat pagi Hidemi-san. Apa kau juga mau menjenguk Rei ?" Tanya Shiho.

"Ya, mumpung aku juga ada waktu luang." Jawab Hidemi.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Shiho kembali berbicara.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Shiho. Hidemi menatap bingung ke arah Shiho.

"Ini semua salahku. Jika saja, waktu itu aku tidak menembak detonatornya pasti Rei dan Hidemi-san tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Kata Shiho yang dilanjutkan dengan cerita waktu penyergapan Big Boss dan Rum. Selesai bercerita, Shiho menundukkan kepala dan menghindari tatapan dari Hidemi. Ia sudah pasrah terhadap reaksi Hidemi nantinya.

Hidemi melangkah mendekati Shiho. Untuk sesaat, Shiho pikir Hidemi akan menamparnya tetapi ternyata ia tidak melakukannya. Hidemi malah menepuk-nepuk pundak Shiho perlahan.

"Itu semua bukan kesalahanmu, Shiho." Satu kalimat dari Hidemi yang berhasil membuat Shiho mendongak.

"Menurutku, langkah yang kau ambil waktu itu sudah tepat. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin Big Boss akan melakukan hal yang lebih nekat seperti meledakkan seluruh gedung. Jadi, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini." Lanjut Hidemi.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika Shiho memeluknya. Namun Hidemi membiarkan hal tersebut karena untuk saat ini, Shiho mungkin masih risau dengan kondisi Rei sama seperti dirinya. Hal itu dapat dimaklumi mengingat Rei sudah banyak membantu Shiho dalam membuat penawar APTX. Selain itu, Rei adalah salah satu orang yang akrab dengan keluarga Miyano sehingga Shiho sudah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Hidemi-san. Sekarang aku pamit pulang dulu..." Kata-kata Shiho dipotong oleh Hidemi.

"Tunggu dulu, Miyano. Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini sebentar ?" Ucap Hidemi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Shiho.

Hidemi pun duduk di bangku dekat ranjang. Ia berdoa sebentar dan bermonolog dengan Rei. Setelah selesai, ia mengajak Shiho untuk mengobrol.

"Apa menurutmu Rei bisa segera sadar ?" Tanya Hidemi tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kita sendiri sudah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter kalau kondisi koma yang dialami Rei cukup langka. Keadaan koma biasanya disebabkan karena adanya kerusakan pada jaringan otak. Namun, dokter sudah memastikan jika kondisi jaringan otak milik Rei dalam keadaan normal dan sudah mengalami pemulihan setelah operasi seminggu yang lalu. Untuk itu, dapat disimpulkan jika ada faktor di luar dunia medis yang membuat Rei tidak kunjung sadar hingga saat ini." Jelas Shiho.

"Mungkin kau benar..." Sahut Hidemi. Ia memberi jeda sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak pada Rei. Aku sering merepotkannya. Bahkan ia menjadi seperti ini karena mencoba menyelamatkanku. Aku memang orang yang payah." Lanjut Hidemi dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hidemi-san. Kau justru sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Rei. Kau lah yang membuat sifatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik." Kata Shiho coba memberikan dukungan kepada Hidemi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengubah sifat ?"

"Kudo-kun pernah bercerita padaku tentang penyelidikannya terhadap Rei sewaktu ia dan Akai belum berdamai. Waktu itu Kudo-kun bertanya, apa tujuan Rei berpacaran denganmu ?" Ujar Shiho.

"Apa jawaban dari Rei ?" Tanya Hidemi

"Rei menjawab, karena aku mencintainya. Lagipula ia sudah menyadarkanku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dalam hidup ini. Dia juga sudah membuatku melupakan sedikit demi sedikit dendamku pada Akai dan dia juga yang berhasil membuatku melupakan orang itu. Orang yang dulu selalu berbuat baik padaku." Jawab Shiho.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Hidemi begitu ia mendengar cerita dari Shiho. Hatinya menjadi lebih lega sekarang meskipun ia masih tetap penasaran dengan yang dimaksud 'orang itu' tapi ia memilih diam hingga akhirnya Shiho mulai berbicara lagi.

"Yang dimaksud 'orang itu' adalah kakakku sendiri. Namanya Akemi Miyano, sering dipanggil dengan nama Masami Hirota." Lanjut Shiho seperti mengetahui hal yang dipikirkan Hidemi.

Hidemi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shiho begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. Sebuah pemahaman muncul di kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu, kau mengenal Rei pertama kali dari kakakmu yang bernama Akemi itu. Rei dan Akemi adalah teman akrab. Melalui hubungan akrab itu, Rei mempunyai rasa suka pada Akemi. Namun, ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya. Ketika Rei bertemu lagi dengan Akemi, semuanya sudah terlambat karena Akemi sudah terlanjur mencintai Akai. Itu sebabnya Rei sangat membenci Akai." Ucap Hidemi menyimpulkan.

"Itu versi lengkapnya. Ternyata kau hebat juga ya, Hidemi-san. Bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu hanya dari ceritaku yang singkat tadi." Kata Shiho.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya menggabungkan informasi yang ku dapat dari beberapa cerita mengenai masa lalu Rei termasuk cerita darimu tadi. Ngomong-omong, kenapa kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku, Miyano ?" Tanya Hidemi.

Ia bertanya seperti itu bukan bermaksud menyinggung tetapi karena tidak biasanya Shiho mau menceritakan tentang keluarganya kepada orang lain. Shiho adalah tipe orang yang menjaga privasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hati dan melakukan apa yang ingin ku lalukan. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu." Ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Hidemi pada akhirnya. Jalan pikiran wanita di depannya ini memang sulit untuk ditebak.

 **Flashback Off**

~oOo~

"Selamat pagi, Rei. Hari ini aku datang lagi." Hidemi memulai kegiatan rutinnya ketika menjenguk Rei yaitu mengajak Rei untuk mengobrol walaupun ia sendiri tahu, Rei tidak akan membalas ucapan darinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana Rei ? Keadaan aku di sini sih masih seperti biasa, tapi mulai agak sedikit sibuk. Aku sedang mempersiapkan laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk misiku. Setiap hari aku harus menyusun kata-kata yang tepat dan mengetiknya, benar-benar deh," ujar Hidemi sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak kau dirawat di sini, Rei. Tapi aku masih saja berharap menemukan pesan darimu di hpku maupun mendengarkan suaramu lewat telepon. Sama seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Hidemi tersenyum sedih dan mendesah perlahan.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Rei ? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Pertahanan Hidemi perlahan runtuh. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di tepi ranjang dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya.

~oOo~

Sementara itu...

Rei terbangun di tempat yang asing baginya. Warna putih mendominasi seluruh sisi. Di tempat tersebut tidak ada seseorang atau benda apapun. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Di mana ini ? Apakah aku sudah mati ?'_ Pikir Amuro.

Rei berjalan menyusuri tempat itu tanpa tahu arah. Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan hingga akhirnya Rei melihat siluet 2 orang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Rei berusaha mendekat untuk bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tersebut. Ia kaget setelah melihat wajah mereka. Mereka adalah...

"Ayah...Ibu. Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini ? Apakah aku sudah mati ?" Tanya Rei pada kedua orang itu.

"Tidak Rei. Kau masih hidup dan tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadar." Jelas ayah Rei.

Rei mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya meskipun penjelasannya sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk mengunjungi putra kami satu-satunya." Ucap ibu dari Rei sambil mengacak-acak rambut dari Rei.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Hentikan itu." Kata Rei sambil berusaha menepis tangan ibunya yang disambut kekehan geli dari ibunya. Sang ayah yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum samar. Waktu masih hidup dulu, jarang sekali ia dan istrinya bisa berinteraksi dengan Rei seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Rei ? Misimu di organisasi hitam itu, sudah selesai kan ?" Tanya Ayah Rei.

"Dari mana ayah tahu ?" Ucap Rei bingung. Setahunya dia tidak pernah memberitahukan misinya kepada orang tuanya.

"Kami bisa melihat semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan." Ujar ayah Rei. Ia hanya diam melihat Rei yang tak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Seakan mengerti, ia segera meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Mungkin kau masih bimbang atau ragu dengan rencanamu selanjutnya. Meskipun begitu, kau telah membuatku kagum. Sampai sejauh ini kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau mampu menghadapi semua masalah dalam hidupmu. Aku dan ibumu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Rei." Lanjutnya sambil menatap ke arah Rei dengan tatapan yang hangat.

"Ayah...Ibu. Aku sayang kalian." Kata Rei sambil memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat senang mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut orang tuanya. Selama ini, ia memang jarang mendapat pujian seperti itu dari orang tuanya.

"Kami juga sayang kamu, Rei. Maafkan ibu dan ayah ya, karena selama hidup dulu, kami jarang ada waktu untukmu. Kami sangat menyesal." Kata ibu Rei.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Hal itu tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak dulu, kok." Ucap Rei jujur. Ia memang sudah memaklumi kondisi kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk berkerja. Lagipula hal itu juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Rei. Itu sangat berarti buat kami. O ya ngomong-omong, kapan kau akan menikah, Rei ? Ibu sudah tidak sabar melihat cucu ibu. Yah walaupun kami sudah tiada, setidaknya kami bisa melihatnya dari sini." Ujar Ibu Rei panjang lebar.

Rei yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah, Bu. Aku juga belum memikirkannya." Kata Rei sambil tertawa hambar.

"Jawaban macam apa itu ? Kau sudah berumur 29 tahun, Rei. Umur yang lebih dari cukup untuk menikah dan kau juga sudah mempunyai perkerjaan tetap. Tunggu apa lagi ?" Protes Ibu Rei.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu memaksa Rei untuk menikah. Biarlah dia yang menentukan sendiri." Sela ayah Rei.

"Ya. Ayah benar Bu. Aku memang belum memikirkannya tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku akan melakukannya jika sudah siap dan sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat." Jelas Rei. Selain itu, ia ingin menguji seseorang terlebih dulu.

"Terserah apa katamu, Rei. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Ucap Ibu Rei pada akhirnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh kedua orang tua Rei berubah menjadi bintik-bintik kristal bening. Ayah Rei yang menyadari hal ini segera berbicara.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kami pergi, Rei. Senang rasanya bisa punya kesempatan berbicara denganmu walaupun cuma sebentar. Selamat tinggal, Rei." Kata ayah Rei.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayah...Ibu." Balas Rei. Bersamaan dengan ucapan Rei, tubuh kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari hadapannya.

Rei yang baru saja di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya merasa kesepian dan bingung. Jika ini memang alam bawah sadar berarti untuk kembali ke tempatnya Rei harus bangun.

Sekarang bagaimana cara ia membuat dirinya sendiri terbangun ?

Di saat Rei tengah bingung memikirkan solusi untuk masalahnya, sosok siluet lain menghampiri dirinya. Rei tidak menghampiri sosok tersebut melainkan dirinya hanya diam di tempat. Rei hanya tersenyum samar begitu sosok itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rei." Sapa sosok tersebut.

Rei memandang Akemi yang berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Akemi ?" Tanya Rei.

"Sama seperti orang tuamu, aku ingin mengunjungimu sekaligus berterima kasih kepadamu." Jawab Akemi.

"Terima kasih untuk apa ?

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu dulu dan melakukan permohonan terakhirku." Kata Akemi.

"Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula kan janji dibuat untuk ditepati, jadi kau tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk hal itu. Sedangkan soal permohonanmu, aku hanya membantu Shiho menemukan obat penawarnya kok. Tidak lebih dari itu." Ucap Rei merendah.

"Tidak. Kau melakukan lebih dari itu. Kau mau berteman dengan Akai walaupun kalian sempat bermusuhan, kau menghancurkan organisasi hitam yang dulu selalu membelenggu kedua orang tuaku, dan yang paling terpenting dari semuanya, kau telah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar sayang padamu." Ujar Akemi.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku memang merasa lega karena telah berhasil melakukan semua itu." Kata Rei.

Akemi tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Rei.

" _By the way_ , bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hidemi ? Apa sudah ada peningkatan ?" Tanya Akemi pada Rei.

"Hidemi ? Siapa itu Hidemi ?" Ujar Rei.

Sekarang Akemi malah dibuat bingung dengan sikap Rei. Namun, sejurus kemudian sebuah pemahaman muncul di pikiran Akemi dan pada akhirnya ia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ? Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu ?" Tanya Rei dengan nada sebal.

Akemi masih berusaha meredakan tawanya sebelum bicara lagi.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau dan Rena belum pernah saling memanggil dengan nama asli kalian." Ucap Akemi masih sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa ? Itu resiko perkerjaan, kau tahu." Kata Rei berusaha membela diri. Ia memalingkan muka ke arah samping guna menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Malu karena tidak tahu nama asli pacarnya sendiri.

"Oke - oke aku mengerti. Untuk seorang _double agent_ seperti kalian kerahasiaan identitas memang menjadi yang utama. Tapi sepertinya, mulai saat ini kalian bisa lebih bebas, mengingat organisasi hitam sudah tidak ada. Jadi, ini kesempatan bagus untukmu Rei. Waktunya bagimu untuk lebih mengenal siapa Rena Mizunashi yang sebenarnya." Jelas Akemi.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Akemi." Ucap Rei bosan.

"Oh, seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memberitahumu hal lainnya tentang Hidemi." Ujar Akemi sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu dulu, Akemi. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hidemi ?" Tanya Rei dengan nada penasaran yang begitu terlihat. Ia menahan tangan Akemi yang hendak pergi.

"Nama panjangnya, Hidemi Hondo. Dan untuk info selanjutnya bisa kau cari sendiri. Nanti tidak seru kalau aku beritahu semuanya." Ucap Akemi.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau mengerjaiku." Seru Rei tidak terima.

Akemi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Rei yang sudah berhasil ia kerjai. Rei yang melihat Akemi juga ikut-ikutan tertawa mengingat tingkah konyolnya tadi.

Sementara itu, tempat dimana Rei berada sekarang, perlahan tapi pasti, berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya Rei yang masih bingung dengan perubahan warna tempat itu.

"Ini sudah saatnya kau bangun Rei. Selamat tinggal dan semoga kau hidup bahagia." Kata Akemi kepada Rei.

Setelah perkataan dari Akemi itu, Rei merasa dirinya seperti terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

~oOo~

Rei membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan. Sepertinya ia berhasil kembali ke dunianya lagi.

Rei berusaha untuk bangun dan bersandar di ujung ranjang. Ketika ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, ia melihat Hidemi yang sedang tertidur di dekat tangan kanannya. Wajahnya begitu damai ketika tidur.

Rei menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap wajah Hidemi perlahan. Gerakan tersebut membuat Hidemi sedikit terusik dan ia pun akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Rei ? Kau sudah siuman ?" Tanya Hidemi masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk.

"Iya." Jawab Rei singkat. Hal yang tidak diduga terjadi berikutnya. Hidemi bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian memeluk Rei dengan sangat erat.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Kata Hidemi masih sambil memeluk Rei.

Sementara, Rei sendiri masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut tersebut. Mungkin jika ia sehat, ia tidak akan menolaknya namun untuk saat ini keadaannya lain. Dengan susah payah, Rei mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Le...pas. Se...sak." Ucap Rei patah-patah.

Hidemi yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan pelukan. Ia tampak gelagapan setelah melakukan tindakan tadi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana jadinya terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Hidemi.

Rei membalasnya dengan isyarat tangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau minum ? Aku ambilkan kalau kau ingin minum." Rei mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

Hidemi segera mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja samping ranjang. Ia mendekat ke arah Rei dan membantunya minum karena tangan Rei masih sulit untuk digerakkan. Di saat itulah, Rei melihat beberapa bekas air mata yang ada di wajah Hidemi.

"Apa sudah baikan ?" Tanya Hidemi begitu ia menaruh gelas ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Jawab Rei. Ia berpikir sesaat sebelum bertanya.

"Kau tadi...menangis ?" Tanya Rei.

Hidemi sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Rei. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia belum membersihkan mukanya tadi.

"Jujur, aku tadi memang menangis. Habisnya, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak 2 minggu lalu. Bahkan dokter pun tidak tahu penyebab kau bisa seperti itu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Rei." Jawab Hidemi. Rei cukup senang mendengar jawaban dari Hidemi, namun ia ingin mendengar lebih. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau teorinya selama ini benar.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku ?" Kata Rei.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang aku cintai." Sahut Hidemi.

Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengatakan ini pada Rei, namun selalu gagal. Entah itu karena faktor keadaan ataupun dirinya sendiri yang terlalu malu. Yah, setidaknya Hidemi sudah merasa lega sekarang.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku ingin mendengar kata itu terucap darimu dan sekarang harapanku terkabul. Terima kasih, Hidemi." Ucap Rei sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah langkah baru untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

 **To be Continue**

 **Author Note :**

Sepertinya terlalu banyak kata maaf untuk chapter kali ini, terutama untuk para pembaca sekalian karena updatenya yang lama (1 bulan lebih).

Yah, itu karena memang akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kena writer block dan rasanya malas banget buat ngetik -jujur- Baru kali ini saya ada kemauan buat ngetik lagi.

Bagaimana untuk chapter kali ini. Aneh atau kurang ngefeel kah ?

Ok, apapun itu, terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan semangat melalui review.

 _See you in the next chapter_


	18. Chapter 18 : Tiga Pilihan

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, kata berbelit-belit, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Hidemi menata berkas-berkas laporan miliknya ke dalam sebuah map. Hari ini ia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan pimpinannya dan menyerahkan laporan tersebut. Hidemi berhasil menyelesaikannya kemarin, tepat lewat 3 hari sejak ia mengunjungi Rei di rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan, ia segera berangkat dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya kembali.

~oOo~

Hidemi pergi ke tempat pertemuan dengan menggunakan taksi. Ia sampai di tujuan sekitar 30 menit kemudian. Tempat pertemuan tersebut adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang hanya mempunyai 3 tingkat. Hidemi mengetuk pintu begitu ia sampai di depan tempat pertemuan.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu dan menyambut kedatangan Hidemi.

"Oh, Hidemi rupanya. Silahkan masuk." Ucap orang itu. Ia adalah pimpinan dari Hidemi dalam misinya di BO yang bernama Matthew.

Hidemi masuk ke ruang tamu dan dipersilakan duduk oleh Matthew.

"Ini dia laporannya, Matt-san. Maaf kalau lama, saya mengalami kendala saat menyusunnya." Kata Hidemi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kalau kau mengalami masa-masa sulit belakangan ini jadi hal itu tidak jadi masalah." Ucap Matthew.

Ia lalu membaca laporan dengan teliti sementara Hidemi terlihat tertarik dengan album foto yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Buka saja, jika kau ingin melihatnya. Album itu berisi foto-fotoku bersama ayahmu ketika kami muda." Ujar Matthew begitu ia menyadari tatapan Hidemi terhadap album tersebut.

Hidemi membuka satu per satu halaman pada album itu. Benar seperti kata Matthew tadi, banyak sekali foto-foto ayahnya yang ada di dalamnya. Ekspresi Hidemi tampak serius dalam memperhatikan foto-foto itu dan kadang ia terlihat melamun karena teringat dengan kenangan bersama ayahnya.

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam, Hidemi melakukan kegiatan tersebut hingga akhirnya Matthew memanggilnya karena dia sudah selesai membaca laporan.

"Hidemi..." Suara panggilan itu membuat Hidemi menoleh dan menemukan Matthew yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ya. Ada apa Matt-san ?" Tanya Hidemi.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya." Ucap Matthew.

"Begitulah. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat foto-foto ayah seperti ini." Jawab Hidemi seadanya. Ia lalu meminum secangkir teh yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersaji di depannya. Mungkin Matthew membuatnya ketika Hidemi sedang sibuk melihat album foto tadi.

Matthew memperhatikan wanita di depannya ini dengan saksama. Setelah melihat isi dari laporan Hidemi tadi dan reaksi darinya ketika melihat foto dari ayahnya, Matthew dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Banyak hal yang telah dikorbankan Hidemi untuk pelaksanaan misinya di Black Organization. Mulai dari waktunya, identitas diri hingga anggota keluarga yang disayanginya.

Matthew tahu jika hal tersebut adalah risiko dari sebuah misi penyusupan karena dulu ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Sewaktu masih menjadi agen muda, ia juga banyak menerima misi sejenis. Namun, tetap saja Matthew tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan misi yang telah diselesaikan oleh Hidemi. Atas pertimbangan itulah, petinggi CIA memberikan perintah kepadanya untuk menawarkan kontrak kerja baru untuk Hidemi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Matthew yang membuat Hidemi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Apa ini menyangkut kontrak kerja ?" Tanya Hidemi to the point. Ia mulai bisa menebak alur pembicaraan ini. Hidemi memang sudah tahu jika kontrak kerjanya akan berakhir ketika misi yang dilakukannya telah selesai.

"Ya. Langsung saja. Kau mempunyai tiga pilihan untuk hal itu, Hidemi. Pertama, kau bisa menerima tawaran kontrak baru yang ditawarkan dari atasan. Posisinya sebagai pembimbing / instruktur agen-agen baru." Jelas Matthew. Hidemi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Pilihan kedua, kau bisa memperbarui kontrak lama milikmu. Tentu saja, posisinya masih tetap sebagai agen lapangan biasa." Lanjut Matthew.

"Untuk pilihan terakhir, kau sudah tahu kan ?" Tanya Matthew.

"Berhenti sebagai agen CIA." Jawab Hidemi. Pilihan terakhir ini akan berlaku jika seorang agen yang kontrak kerjanya sudah habis tidak memperbarui kontraknya lagi.

Hidemi mengurut pelipisnya perlahan. Pilihan-pilihan itu benar-benar membuatnya bimbang.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, kok. Aku beri waktu hingga acara pesta perayaan untuk membuat keputusan." Kata Matthew seolah paham dengan kebimbangan yang dialami Hidemi.

"Pesta perayaan ?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Matthew bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju almari kecil yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Ia membuka salah satu laci dan mencoba mencari sebuah benda. Setelah benda tersebut ditemukan, Matthew segera memberikannya kepada Hidemi.

"Ini undangan pestanya. Pesta tersebut digelar untuk merayakan kemenangan atas Black Organization. Semua orang yang terlibat langsung dalam penyerangan ke markas besar BO diundang, termasuk kau." Jelas Matthew.

Hidemi menerima undangan itu dan mulai membacanya. Acaranya akan diadakan 8 hari dari sekarang dan bertempat di ballroom Hotel Haido City.

~oOo~

Hidemi pamit pulang ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Sebenarnya ia mendapat tawaran makan malam di rumah Matthew tadi namun tawaran tersebut ditolak oleh Hidemi. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan masalah kontrak kerjanya hingga tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan apartemennya.

Hidemi membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

 _'Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengunci pintunya ?'_ Batin Hidemi heran.

Dengan hati-hati, Hidemi melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Ia mendapati sepasang sepatu tergeletak rapi di lantai, menunjukkan fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang masuk ke apartemennya. Dengan segera, Hidemi mengambil sapu ijuk yang terletak di dekat pintu dan berencana menggunakan gagangnya sebagai pemukul. Ia berjalan perlahan hingga telinganya mendengar bunyi kran dari arah dapur.

Hidemi bersandar di samping pintu dapur sambil menunggu orang tersebut keluar. Sesuai dugaannya, beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang keluar dari pintu dapur dan tanpa basa-basi Hidemi langsung memukulinya.

"Rasakan ini. Berani-beraninya masuk rumah orang lain tanpa izin." Ucap Hidemi geram.

"Hentikan Hidemi. Ini aku Rei." Kata-kata tersebut berhasil membuat Hidemi berhenti. Ia pun mencoba melihat wajah orang itu dan ternyata memang benar. Orang itu adalah Rei.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini, Rei ? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di rumah sakit ?" Tanya Hidemi.

"Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang kemarin. Soal bagaimana caranya masuk, aku pinjam kunci cadangan dari penjaga apartemen dan berencana membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi ternyata malah aku yang mendapat kejutan berupa pukulan dari gagang sapu ijuk." Ucap Rei panjang lebar disertai penekanan pada kata pukulan.

"Habisnya kau juga sih, datang ke sini nggak bilang-bilang." Ujar Hidemi dengan entengnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu lewat email dan SMS tadi." Sahut Rei malas.

"Oh benarkah ?" Hidemi mengeluarkan hpnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam tas dan ternyata...

"Maafkan aku ya. Sejak siang, aku mematikan hpku dan lupa menghidupkannya kembali." Kata Hidemi yang berhasil membuat Rei sweatdrop.

 _'Aduh, terbaik lah.'_ Batin Rei.

"Ngomong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur tadi ?" Tanya Hidemi.

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak kari karena ku lihat tidak ada makanan di dapurmu." Jawab Rei yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hidemi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa makan duluan atau menunggu di ruang tamu sebelah sana. Aku mau mandi dulu." Jelas Hidemi.

"Aku menunggu di ruang tamu saja." Balas Rei. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang yang ditunjukkan oleh Hidemi.

~oOo~

Pukul 19:00

Rei duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah dengan malas. Sudah 15 menit, ia menunggu Hidemi mandi. Namun, hingga kini wanita itu belum juga selesai. Setelah bosan dengan kegiatan membacanya, Rei menaruh majalah tadi ke tempatnya semula. Ia memutuskan untuk menjelajah dan melihat-lihat ruang tamu ini. Toh Hidemi tadi juga tidak melarangnya.

Perhatian Rei tertuju pada figura foto yang ada di dekat televisi. Jumlah figuranya ada 3 buah dan Rei mengenal 2 diantaranya. Foto Hidemi yang sedang duduk dan foto kencan pertama Rei bersama Hidemi di Miracle Land. Rei tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang kedua. Sedangkan foto yang tidak Rei kenal menampilkan sosok gadis remaja yang tengah tersenyum bersama anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahunan.

 _'Tunggu dulu. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, gadis di foto ini mirip Hidemi.'_ Pikir Rei begitu melihat foto tersebut dengan lebih teliti. Pola mata dan warna kulitnya sama dengan milik Hidemi meskipun wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Jika dugaan Rei benar, maka foto ini adalah foto Hidemi ketika ia masih SMA dan anak laki-laki di sampingnya kemungkinan besar adalah adiknya.

 _'Nanti saja, akan aku tanyakan hal ini padanya.'_ Batin Rei. Ia menata kembali figura foto tersebut seperti semula.

Rei kemudian melihat-lihat isi dari lemari pajangan yang ada di samping figura foto tadi. Di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda koleksi milik Hidemi. Mulai dari piagam penghargaan, cangkir-cangkir antik hingga boneka beruang yang pernah di dapatkannya bersama Rei. Semua terlihat biasa saja sampai akhirnya Rei tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Kotak tersebut terlihat aneh karena kondisinya yang kotor dan tak terawat. Padahal benda-benda di sekitar kotak tersebut terlihat bersih. Selain itu, keberadaan kotak itu terkesan disembunyikan karena terletak di belakang dari cangkir-cangkir.

Rei yang penasaran, mengambil kotak itu dan menimangnya sebentar. Kemudian, ia membuka tutup kotak itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah yoyo. Ia heran, kenapa ada yoyo di apartemen Hidemi ? Bukankah di sini tidak ada anak kecil ?

Ini menjadi keanehan kedua bagi Rei, setelah foto tadi tentunya. Namun Rei tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk keanehan kali ini. Ia pergi ke bagian ruangan yang cukup lengang dan tidak terdapat banyak barang. Lalu ia pun mencoba memainkan yoyo tadi untuk mengisi waktu menunggunya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main benda seperti ini. Apa masih bisa ya ?" Tanya Rei pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai bermain yoyo dari teknik dasar yaitu _**sleeper**_ (membuat yoyo berputar pada ujung tali). Percobaan pertama, Rei hanya mampu membuat yoyo berputar selama 5 detik. Ia lalu mencoba lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya ia bisa melakukan _sleeper_ selama 20 detik lebih. Setelah mahir melakukan _sleeper_ , Rei mencoba melakukan teknik lain seperti : _**walk the dog**_ , _**forward pass**_ , _**elevator**_ , dan _**rock the baby**_ _._

Semua trik tersebut berhasil dilakukan oleh Rei dengan baik. Namun satu hal yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Rei adalah kondisi tali dari yoyo yang ia mainkan sejak tadi. Tali itu sudah kendur dan semakin kendur ketika digunakan terus menerus. Ketika Rei mencoba teknik _**breakaway**_ , tali yoyo itu putus dan menyebabkan yoyo terlempar hingga keluar ruang tamu.

"Oh, sial." Rei segera pergi ke lorong antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Apartemen Hidemi ini memiliki 4 ruang utama yaitu dapur sekaligus ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi. Kamar mandi dan kamar tidur terletak di ujung lorong. Sedangkan dapur dan ruang tamu terletak di sebelah kanan dan kiri dari lorong.

Untungnya Rei tadi sempat melihat ke arah mana yoyo terlempar sehingga memudahkannya untuk mencari. Rei menemukan yoyo tersebut di rak sepatu bagian bawah. Posisi rak yang rendah membuatnya harus berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Rei ?" Tanya sebuah suara yang Rei yakini itu Hidemi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang..." Perkataan Rei terputus begitu ia menoleh.

Mata Rei terpaku pada sepasang kaki indah yang berada di hadapannya. Menyebabkan Rei meneguk ludahnya kasar. Rei lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke atas dan malah membuatnya melihat tubuh Hidemi yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk dari dada sampai paha. Hormon prianya pun langsung bereaksi, menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, nafas terasa berat, dan wajah menjadi merah.

Hidemi yang menyadari tatapan dan gelagat aneh dari Rei pun segera bereaksi.

"Dasar mesum !" Seru Hidemi sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan pipi bersemu merah karena malu.

Ucapan Hidemi langsung membuyarkan fantasi-fantasi liar yang sempat tercipta di benak Rei. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Namun belum sempat ia melontarkan pembelaan diri, Hidemi sudah menghilang ke kamarnya sehingga Rei hanya bisa menghela nafas.

~oOo~

Pukul 19.10

Hidemi dan Rei makan malam bersama dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, Rei yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung ini mulai berbicara.

"Hidemi, aku..." Perkataan Rei dipotong oleh Hidemi.

"Stop. Jangan bahas hal itu lagi." Ucap Hidemi dengan nada memerintah. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian di depan pintu kamar mandi tadi.

"Baiklah..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, baik Rei maupun Hidemi tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan malam hingga selesai.

"Masakanmu enak. Terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku." Puji Hidemi ketika ia sedang membereskan piring dan gelas kotor miliknya.

"Tidak masalah."

Hidemi terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah kontrak kerjanya. Ia pun mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Rei.." Panggil Hidemi.

"Ya, ada apa Hidemi ?"

"Hari ini aku baru saja mendapat tawaran kontrak kerja baru dari pimpinan."Jelas Hidemi.

"Bukankah bagus kalau begitu ? Lalu apa masalahnya ?" Tanya Rei heran.

Hidemi menghela nafas perlahan. Ia kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Rei. Tentang tiga pilihan yang didapatkannya dan konsekuensi yang akan diambil jika memilih pilihan tersebut. Setelah Hidemi selesai menceritakan hal itu, ekspresi Rei langsung berubah. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bersikap santai.

"Ikutilah kata hatimu dan pilih pilihan yang paling kau inginkan." Kata Rei.

Hidemi yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Rei. Mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keraguan dalam wajahnya yang mana hal itu tidak ditemukannya di wajah Rei. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu memilih salah satu pilihan. Walaupun aku berstatus sebagai pacarmu, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya." Lanjut Rei.

"Rei..." Hidemi merasa bersyukur memiliki pacar yang pengertian seperti Rei. Walaupun sikapnya kadang menyebalkan, kekanak-kanakan, dan agak mesum namun ia tetap bisa membuat hati Hidemi merasa nyaman. Membuat ia merasa membutuhkannya. Tanpa sadar, Hidemi tersenyum karena membayangkan hal itu.

Sementara itu, Rei yang melihat Hidemi tersenyum hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia dapat menjadi nominasi aktor terbaik untuk perkataannya tadi.

 _'Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu sebenarnya ? Jika sebenarnya kau tidak rela dia menerima kontrak itu dan pergi ke Amerika, sama seperti yang dilalukan Akemi dulu.'_ Salah satu sisi dalam hatinya mempertanyakan hal itu dan Rei hanya memiliki satu jawaban yang pasti. Karena ia bukan orang egois yang hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Rei tidak ingin Hidemi tetap tinggal di Jepang namun hatinya tidak bahagia berada di sini.

~oOo~

Pukul 19:45

Setelah selesai membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam tadi, Rei dan Hidemi pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton CD film yang sempat dibawa oleh Rei sebelum pergi ke sini. Di saat itulah, Rei teringat akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak tadi.

"Hidemi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Ucap Rei ketika film sudah mau diputar.

"Tanya apa ?"

"Apa kau mempunyai adik laki-laki ?" Tanya Rei.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu ?" Hidemi malah balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Soalnya aku tadi sempat melihat keadaan ruang tamu ini dan menemukan foto gadis yang sedang bersama anak kecil. Entah kenapa aku merasa gadis itu mirip denganmu, jadinya aku pikir itu adalah fotomu dengan adikmu dulu." Jelas Rei.

"Tebakanmu akurat seperti biasa, Rei. Itu memang fotoku dulu dan anak laki-laki di foto tersebut adalah Eisuke Hondo, adikku sendiri." kata Hidemi.

Ia pun mulai menceritakan masa lalunya secara lengkap kepada Rei.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

~Istilah~

 _ **walk the dog**_ = Pengembangan dari teknik sleeper. Trik ini akan membuat yoyo menggelinding di lantai dan membuat pemain yoyo merasa seperti sedang menuntun anjing.

 _ **forward pass**_ Teknik dasar melempar yoyo. Trik ini membuat yoyo seolah-olah terlempar ke depan.

 _ **elevator**_ Pengembangan dari teknik sleeper. Membuat yoyo seolah-olah sedang melakukan gerakan menanjak, seperti ketika naik lift.

 _ **rock the baby**_ Hasil akhir dari teknik ini adalah bentuk segitiga dengan yoyo berputar dan berada dalam segitiga tersebut.

 _ **Breakaway**_ = Sama seperti forward pass, hanya saja kali ini yoyo akan terlempar ke arah samping.

* * *

 _~Author Note~_

*nataplayar* Ini aku nulis apaan ?! Malah ada scene yang begituan...

Ceritanya jadi tambah panjang ketika aku tulis. Jadinya ya begini, maaf untuk endingnya kayaknya masih 3 chapter lagi dan author sedang sibuk belajar buat ujian dalam waktu dekat jadi harap bersabar ya...

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review dan menjadi pembaca setia fic ini, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih :)


End file.
